You'll be our child
by Osekkai
Summary: Loki et Thor, deux étudiants que tout opposent et qui n'ont en commun que leurs prénoms rappelant la mythologie nordique. L'un est blond comme les blés, ouvert, populaire, l'autre a les cheveux aussi noir que les plumes d'un corbeau, renfermé sur lui même, emprisonné dans la solitude qu'il a instauré lui même. (Rating M présent)
1. Prologue

**Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alors que Loki fouillait fiévreusement dans son sac à la recherche de son Ipod, il marchait à grandes enjambées jusqu'à son arrêt de bus. La musique lui permettait de s'isoler durant le trajet allant de son appartement jusqu'aux bâtiments universitaires. S'enfermant au plus vite dans la musique, il montra sa carte au chauffeur et s'assit sur une rangée de sièges vides qui l'installait dos aux fenêtres.

Loki était très précautionneux avec son paraître. C'est pourquoi il se tenait le dos droit, la tête haute, portait costume, - parfois ôtait-il la cravate pour être à l'aise -, et prévoyait toujours un parapluie car il se situait dans une région très pluvieuse quand c'était l'automne. Il était hors de question de mouiller ses cheveux qui avaient tendance à boucler et c'est avec soin qu'il se les lissait et plaquait en arrière tous les matins.

Il paraissait hautain aux yeux de tout élève du campus, voire arrogant, à ne jamais adresser la parole ou même répondre à une question... Son regard pouvait parler à sa place : vacillant entre le gris, le bleu et le vert suivant son humeur et le temps, ses yeux avaient le don de pouvoir figer sur place les quelques enquiquineurs qui venaient à ne serait-ce que lui sourire.

Il n'avait que faire des autres. Les amis apportaient autant de moment agréable que d'ennuis. De même que les amours. Loki s'interdisait formellement de tomber amoureux. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Peut-être que c'était lâche mais ça lui allait très bien.

Il se glissa en dehors du bus et marcha jusqu'à la faculté de droit où il avait cours ce matin. Sa ville regroupait un campus universitaire au sud et elles étaient toutes reliées par un large réfectoire au centre. Il y avait donc la faculté de droit et de sciences social, de sciences économiques, de lettres et langues, de sciences humaine et art, de sciences fondamentales et appliquées, de science du sport, de médecine et pharmacie et l'école nationale supérieure d'ingénieurs. Il y avait un large gymnase près de l'internat au nord où l'on pouvait se rendre entre deux heures de cours, pour observer les sportifs.  
Mais Loki n'aimait pas le sport et s'obligeait à courir, trois heures réparties dans une semaine, pour garder la forme. Il avait beau être élancé, il devenait facilement maigre. Il faisait de la course car c'était le seul sport à sa porté : il avait horreur des sports en salle mais aussi des collectifs. Il avait aussi en horreur ces lourds sportifs aussi bête que leurs pieds et qui roulaient des mécaniques devant les jolies filles.

Plusieurs fois il s'était fait abordé au lycée à cause de son côté androgyne. Aujourd'hui, c'était fini, ou presque. Plus question de porter short ou pantacourt à cause de ses jambes galbées et il avait beau être brun, voire noir, les poils de ses jambes restaient fins et clairs, le reste était imberbe malheureusement pour lui. Ce qui voulait dire que les rares jours de soleil où il y avait cours, il devait garder son costume alors que le reste des étudiant se baladait en bermuda et T-shirt.

Loki soupira en s'installant à une table et il ouvrit son MacIntosh tout en délaissant ses idées aussi noirs que ses cheveux.

* * *

Thor gara sa Chevrolet sur le parking de la fac et en sauta rapidement. Ses longs cheveux blonds vaguement attachés en catogan, il était vêtu d'un jean déchiré, un t-shirt blanc plutôt moulant et d'une chemise rouge à carreaux par dessus. Il chargea son sac sur une épaule et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Il faisait du sport depuis toujours, adorant se dépenser jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il aimait gagner aussi, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait fait de l'UNSS au collège et sport étude au lycée afin d'aller en fac de sport ensuite.

Il aimait tous les sports mais avait dû se spécialiser dans le football américain, vu sa carrure large et imposante. Les filles tombaient comme des mouches. Il était ce que l'on pouvait appeler la virilité incarnée. Mais il appréciait le célibat, n'étant jamais assez bien à son goût avec une fille.

Il était naturel, ne préférant pas se prendre la tête, adorant se rouler dans la boue pendant un match, arborant des tenues décontractées. Il était un des rares garçons à avoir les cheveux aussi longs, ils lui descendaient bien en dessous des clavicules, et était aussi un des plus apprécié. Il ne niait cependant pas ses méconnaissances intellectuelles. Il était un homme d'actions, il fonçait dans le tas, sans réfléchir, c'est pourquoi ce ne fut pas lui qui fut nommé quaterback de l'équipe de foot mais Steve Rogers dont la largeur d'épaule valait la sienne. Mais peu importe pour Thor, cela lui enlevait certaines responsabilités. Et Rogers, qui avait hérité du surnom de Captain America après avoir arboré un T-shirt avec le drapeau des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, était bien plus intelligent et organisé que lui. Alors soit. Sa seule difficulté se résumait aux quelques cours sur l'anatomie physique et autres mais Steve était là pour l'aider à combler ses manques.

Il adorait trainer dans les couloirs des autres facs quand il n'avait pas cours. Ils faisaient de nouvelles connaissances.

Loki l'avait bien remarqué plusieurs fois dans le hall de l'université de droit, mais lui, évidemment que non. Loki était une ombre, invisible aux yeux de gens sociaux comme le blond. Pas que le brun aurait voulu que Thor le remarque, oh non ! Thor était de ces personnes curieuses et tenaces dont un simple regard acide ne suffisait pas à faire fuir.

Et c'est telle une ombre, afin de rester encore et toujours inaccessible aux autres, que Loki alla au restaurant universitaire. Ce n'était pas particulièrement bon mais ce n'était vraiment pas cher pour l'étudiant qu'il était, qu'ils étaient tous. Un étudiant à toujours besoin d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi Loki travaillait les soirs de 19h30 à 23h30 et le weekend entier dans un restaurant-grillade afin de payer son loyer et ses études. Ils ne prenaient ni congés, ni jours fériés et passait son temps libre à travailler, pas étonnant qu'il soit névrosé...

Il chargea son plateau repas d'une salade, du plat de résistance qu'il ne toucherait pas, d'un yaourt nature et d'une pomme. Il ignora le regard renfrogné de la cantinière et partit s'installer à une table ronde. Il sortit son ordinateur, poussant son plateau un peu plus loin et, tout en mangeant, relu ses cours.

C'est à cet instant que Thor le vit pour la première fois, concentré sur son écran. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant et il se demanda de quel cursus il faisait parti. Ses cheveux noir lançaient des reflets arc-en-ciel sous les quelques rayons du soleil, et ça, Thor ne put le discerner qu'à force de le fixer. Un coup d'oeil à son plateau presque plein, il reposa ses yeux bleu sur ce brun tout seul dans son coin et une envie subite de se lever et de le rejoindre le prit. Il aurait aimé le faire s'il savait comment l'aborder et s'il n'avait pas été entouré de ses nombreux amis, alors que le brun était si... Seul. En même temps, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être dérangé, et c'est légèrement piteux, que Thor retourna à son assiette, déjà vide, non sans lui avoir jeté un énième regard afin de mémoriser son apparence sombre et discrète.

* * *

**Et voici le prologue de posté. Pas grand chose d'intéressant pour le moment, c'est surtout la présentation des personnages. C'est ma première fanfiction sur le couple Thorki et sur le fandom Avengers. Les personnages risquent d'être OOC et ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne posterais pas ici et je garderais précieusement mes personnages pour moi toute seule ;)**

**Juste à titre d'information, j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire. Seulement quelques épisodes bonus seront peut-être ajoutés à la fin. Et ma principale inspiration quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, c'était _Derrière le masque_ d'Asrial. Donc pour vous dire que ça date... Sachez cependant que ce n'est pas un copié-collé. C'est juste l'idée que Loki soit hermaphrodite avec tous les inconvénients et les avantages qui m'est resté.**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce début vous a plu et vous donnera envie de lire le chapitre suivant ! **

**Plus-plus !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Loki descendit du bus à l'arrêt le plus proche du restaurant, bien en avance.

Le Grill's Palace.

C'était l'un des rares endroits où il se sentait à peu près à l'aise, si on oubliait son appartement. Au moins, sur son lieu de travail, on ne lui demandait pas de faire ami-ami avec les clients ou même ses collègues mais d'être professionnel et surtout, actif.

Cela lui allait, ça lui correspondait. Il aimait le travail bien fait et personne ne le jugeait pour ce qu'il était. Bien évidemment, personne n'était au courant pour son hermaphrodisme. Seuls ses parents et son médecin étaient au courant, d'ailleurs ce dernier savait aussi pour sa -il n'oserait jamais l'avouer à ses parents- nymphomanie... Il est vrai qu'il cumulait un peu les problèmes. Son côté femme surement. Et Loki avait si honte de ce qu'il était.

Quand son médecin lui demandait si, d'un homme ou d'une femme, lequel aurait-il voulu être ? Le brun ne savait pas quoi répondre. Être les deux ne lui plaisait pas mais quand il s'imaginait seulement homme, ou seulement femme, en résultait toujours un sentiment d'incomplétude dérangeante... Il en avait parlé à son médecin, qui lui avait conseiller de parler de ses deux problèmes à un spécialiste... Hors de question. Ce serait encore plus humiliant.  
Alors il se débrouillait seul. Son médecin servait parfois de gynécologue et ne se sachant pas s'il était fertile ou non, Loki se protégeait pendant ses escapades nocturnes en boite de nuit car ses besoins exceptionnels de rapports sexuels le rendaient rapidement désagréable, voire nerveux, quand il était en manque et chaque homme pouvait devenir une cible possible. D'ailleurs, son bas-ventre le lançait délicieusement et Loki sut qu'il devrait rapidement trouver un compagnon de couche. Encore heureux qu'il n'eut pas de règles...

Loki ouvrit son vestiaire, y posa son sac et son parapluie avant de se changer et de mettre l'uniforme du restaurant. Il ne l'aimait pas. Cette tenue consistait en une chemisette rouge et un slim noir, pour facilité tout mouvement qu'ils disaient... Ce que cela lui apportait, à lui : Ses bras fins et ses jambes fuselées visibles aux yeux de tous. Le bon côté à être simplement serveur, c'était qu'il n'avait pas à porter de casquette. Juste un badge à son nom était de rigueur à gauche de sa chemise.

Le brun inspira doucement et ferma son casier. Il était fatigué de ce train de vie. Mais c'était impératif. Il devait travailler pour avoir de bon résultat et passer en troisième année. Il devait aussi travailler ici pour avoir de l'argent.

Loki était rapidement devenu indépendant et avait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner de ses parents. Alors il avait trouvé un appartement, pas trop cher mais en centre ville, ce qui l'éloignait de la fac et donnait des frais de bus. Mais peu importe. Il ne voulait surtout pas rester à vivre aux crochets de ses parents, au risque d'avoir à se justifier quand il ramènerait un nouvel amant tous les quatre matins et de les décevoir encore plus. Il faut dire aussi que le brun leur en avait longuement voulu pour son hermaphrodisme avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'y étaient pas vraiment pour grand chose. Parfois il s'en voulait de tous les reproches qu'il leur avait fait, et parfois non. Comme quand par exemple on l'appelait « mademoiselle », « jeune fille » ou voire « madame ». Le dernier était le pire. Mais le pire du pire, c'était la facilité avec laquelle les hommes avec qui il passait ses nuits se laissaient aller à des rapports homosexuels, alors que si Loki avait été un homme, un vrai, il se serait pris un gros, un énorme, râteau.

Ces hommes donc, en se laissant charmer par ses formes féminines, lui rappelaient à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas normal. Et s'il n'y avait que l'épaisseur de ses hanches et l'étroitesse de sa taille... Il y avait ses jambes, ses fesses, ses mains, sa non-pilosité ! Et plus encore. La piscine municipale ou même la plage lui étaient interdites... Enfin, il ne s'y aventurait pour rien au monde...

Loki se rendit à l'accueil. Aucun client n'était encore apparu et il profita du calme pour s'assoir pour une minute d'attente. Son regard se promena un peu dans la grande salle. La pièce où l'on pouvait manger était ronde, avec des tables rondes, avec deux entrées l'une en face de l'autre. La première donnait sur l'accueil où il se tenait, une petite anti-chambre carré, avec une décoration de ferme, peu éclairée. Il y avait un petit bureau en U où le réceptionniste attendait et recevait les clients. Aux murs, étaient accrochées des roues de tracteur, de char, une fourche par-ci par-là, une vieille lampe à l'huile au dessus de toutes portes. Le sol était habillé d'une moquette vieillotte et sans couleur déterminée mais seulement à l'accueil.

La grande salle portait du parquet flottant. Très facile à nettoyer.

La seconde entrée, deux portes battantes, donnait sur les cuisines : Blanches, propres, aseptisées, avec un carrelage lavé à l'eau de javel. Chaque instrument était en inox, de même que les plaques et les plans de travail. Il y faisait soit trop chaud, soit trop froid. Loki n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il préférait largement déambuler dans la salle, à prendre les commandes.

La pièce ronde avait une ambiance douce, voire cosy. Les murs étaient revêtu d'un lambris clair. Il y avait des nappes rouges sur les tables et les chandeliers étaient assez bas, disséminant une lumière rougeoyante, douce et chaleureuse. Sur ces murs aussi, des éléments appartenant à une ferme apparaissaient, tels que fers à cheval, des cornes de bœufs, des barrières en bois, des timbales en fer, des pioches, des pelles...

* * *

Thor soupira doucement. Il venait enfin et à peine de se poser chez lui que l'on venait jouer avec sa sonnette. Le cri strident de celle-ci retentissait au rythme d'une musique entraînante.

Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Tony Stark, un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Enfin ! J'te réveille ?  
_Non, non... Je viens d'arriver, grogna Thor en le laissant entrer.  
_Cool, ça te dit d'aller au restaurant ?  
_Tous les deux ?  
_Bien que si je devais avoir un rapport sexuel avec un homme, tu serais dans le top trois de ma liste... En fait, non, les autres nous rejoignent là-bas. »

Le blond exagéra un soupir de soulagement.

« J'prend une douche et j'arrive.  
_Et tu ne m'invite même pas ?  
_Il doit rester une bouteille de Jet 27 dans le bar. »

Alors que Tony disparaissait au salon, Thor s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il rit quand il entendit le brun s'indigner qu'il lui avait menti. Il le connaissait depuis des lustres. Il ne savait même plus à quand remontait leur première rencontre : Tony était là depuis toujours. Il était le fils d'un des plus proches amis de son père et de celui aussi de Steve Rogers qu'il côtoyait depuis le collège. Quand il était entré en sixième, Steve était en cinquième.

Tony quand à lui, avait dix ans de plus qu'eux (à peu près, il refusait de donner son age exacte) et était professeur à l'école d'ingénieurs et s'entendait très bien avec un autre ami des parents de Thor, Bruce Banner, que le blond avait connu lors d'une soirée chez Stark. Il était aussi prof mais en fac de médecine.

Ils se regroupaient donc de temps en temps pour prendre un verre ou manger au restaurant. Souvent, ils allaient au truc de Sushi, Thor ne se souvenait jamais du nom, mais ils n'étaient pas seulement quatre. Il y avait aussi Natasha Romanov, plus jeune qu'eux, en psychologie. Il l'a connaissait du lycée. De même que Clint Barton, de son age et aussi sportif de haut niveau mais pas dans le même domaine. Il pratiquait le tir à l'arc seulement depuis le lycée et pourtant, il était le meilleur de tous. Ces cinq amis... Thor les gardaient précieusement. Ils l'empêchaient de trop prendre la grosse tête. Ils avaient toujours été là les uns pour les autres et il espérait secrètement que ça resterait comme ça encore longtemps.

Il coupa la vanne d'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche. Parfois, il trouvait sa maison trop grande pour lui. Il avait un lit deux places, un canapé deux places, une table de cuisine plutôt large, une baignoire aussi, bien qu'il utilise seulement la douche, un jardin assez grand pour y jouer... parfois il aimerait avoir quelqu'un pour partager tout ça, avoir quelqu'un d'installé dans le canapé quand il rentrerait de la fac, quelqu'un avec qui manger en tête à tête dans la cuisine, quelqu'un à rejoindre dans un bain fumant ou même dans l'étroite cabine de douche... quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps dans sa coure...

Tony lui avait dit de prendre un chien... Il y avait songé sérieusement, pour moins s'ennuyer quand il était seul... mais Thor n'était pas assez « mature » pour s'en occuper sérieusement. Peut-être qu'au bout de trois semaines, il se serait lassé et la pauvre bête se serait senti abandonné et serait morte ! A cette idée, le géant blond secoua là tête.

Et puis, on ne pouvait pas aimer un chien comme... Comme on pouvait aimer une fille, ça c'était sûr.

Bien entendu, il avait eu plein de petites amies, depuis la maternelle il les enchainaient. Mais à force, elles se ressemblaient toute. La dernière en date, Sif, une féministe passionné qui ne couchait qu'à condition d'utiliser la position d'Andromaque... Non-merci. Alors après cette relation plutôt épuisante, il était resté célibataire. D'une pour éviter les prises de tête, de deux pour la liberté. Une liberté de solitude, certes, mais une liberté quand même... Il était déjà tombé amoureux, et en plus de faire mal, c'était chiant... Littéralement.

« Alors Grand Lu ? On se fait belle ? »

Tony tambourinait à sa porte, impatient.

« Tu es pressé ?  
_En fait, j'ai dit aux autres de nous rejoindre ici. Mais je m'ennuie ! Dépêche toi de sortir !  
_J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Il se démêla les cheveux et déverrouilla la porte. Tony l'ouvrit et inspira :

_Hmm, l'odeur du shampoing sportif mentholé mélangé au déodorant... J'adore. »

Ils allèrent au salon, Thor finissant d'enfiler un T-shirt.

« Alors ? Tu sais où on vas ? S'enquit le blond.  
_J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait changé de restau' pour cette fois.  
_Ah ?  
_Et j'ai un petit peu cherché, piraté, enquêté et j'ai trouvé un endroit plutôt sympa et chaleureux comme tu les aimes.  
_Chouette.  
_Le Grill's Palace. »

Thor arqua un sourcil.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le genre de restau-grillade...  
_Il faut bien essayé, non ? Il n'y a que les idiots, et Barton, qui ne changent pas d'avis. »

L'air solennel de Stark le fit pouffer.

« Alors pourquoi pas. » Déclara-t-il avant de s'attacher les cheveux.

Natasha arriva la première, avec Clint. Tony supputait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux. Steve ne tarda pas non plus, sortant lui aussi d'une douche revigorante, ses cheveux blonde foncé proprement coiffé et habillé comme un coincé, d'après les dires de Stark, toujours.

Seul Bruce fut un peu en retard, visiblement épuisé.

« Désolé, je devais finir plus tôt mais l'hôpital m'a rappelé : Accouchement difficile.  
_Comment ça s'est passé finalement ? Demanda Nat avec inquiétude.  
_Eh bien, l'enfant va bien mais la mère est épuisé, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang. Les avis son partagés... J'aurai aimé faire mieux...  
_Oooh, t'inquiète pas Brucie. Tu as fait de ton mieux, fit Tony.  
_Il ne s'agit pas de faire de mon mieux. Mais de faire mieux ! » S'énerva Banner.

Natasha posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et le docteur se calma.

« Bon... On y va ? » Hasarda Thor.

* * *

Le restaurant était agréable, ça c'était sûr. Thor s'y sentit aussitôt bien. Et les plats écrits dans le menu semblaient plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Dommage que leur troupe était bruyante et désordonné : ils s'attirèrent plusieurs regards mauvais en s'installant sur une des nombreux tables rondes.

« Allez, allez, du calme les enfants !  
_Tony, c'est toi le plus bruyant.  
_Steve, Steve, Steve~ ! Pourquoi tant de haine ?  
_C'est pas de la haine, c'est de l'agacement.  
_Mais moi aussi, je t'adore, vraiment..., dit l'ingénieur avec le plus grand des sérieux.  
_Ferme là.  
_Clint ! T'as vu comment tu me parles ? Je suis votre ainé ! Vous me devez le respect.  
_On te respectera quand on sera sur que tu es plus vieux.  
_Bien tenté, ma belle Natasha. Mais je ne dirais pas mon âge. C'est un de mes plus grand secret !  
_C'est vrai qu'il y en a d'autres... »

Thor les observait en silence, amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, une superbe voix, les interrompe :

_Bonjour, bienvenu au Grill's Palace, que puis-je vous servir ce soir ? »

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. On continue un peu pour la mise en contexte et tout et tout. Je sais que les descriptions peuvent être lourdes, voire chiante ;)**

**Pour répondre à la question de_ Sedinette Michaelis_ (j'espère ne pas m'être trompé dans l'orthographe...), tu as pu le remarqué en lisant ce premier chapitre que oui, en effet, Loki est hermaphrodite et, en plus, nympho ! Ce détail-là, c'est juste pour qu'il est envie de revoir Thor au début, c'est tout. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.**

**N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, j'y répondrais le plus souvent possible.**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos review trop choupinou, les followers, je vous aime, ainsi que ceux qui ont mis ma fanfic' en favori ! Ça me touche énormément car comme vous le savez, écrire une fic, c'est toujours éprouvant (enfin ça l'est pour moi, j'espère ne pas être seule dans ce cas) et la savoir apprécié est comme un baume au coeur...**

**Pour infos, je ne sais pas encore tous les combiens je posterais un chapitre. Je ne voudrais pas aller trop vite et en même temps, je ne veux pas aller trop lentement. Ce sera donc suivant mon humeur et mon temps libre (Vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai à revendre, vive la psycho !)**

**Pour être franche, je ne savais même pas que j'écrivais une "UA" mais j'aime beaucoup les changements de contexte, on a un peu plus de liberté avec les personnages bien que je me force à ne pas les faire OOC. D'ailleurs je m'excuse d'avance si mon Tony n'est pas trop... "Tony". Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à avoir de la répartie... **

**Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion, conseil, critique, avis. Prenez cela comme vous voulez. En attendant, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**

**Plus-plus !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Bonjour, bienvenu au Grill's Palace, que puis-je vous servir ce soir ? » Marmonna Loki de sa voix la plus clair, afin de ne pas avoir à répéter.

Il posa son regard vert sur ses nouveaux clients, carnet à la main et il manqua de partir en courant en reconnaissant les joueurs de foot, Steve Rogers et Thor Odinson, l'archet Clint Barton, les deux profs, Tony Stark et Bruce Banner, et la belle et futur psychologue, Natasha Romanov. S'il y avait bien quelques personnes qu'il n'avait pas envie de croiser, c'était bien cette troupe bruyante et inséparable. Ils le dévisagèrent une seconde avant de dire tous en même temps leur commande dans un brouhaha agaçant. Loki serra les dents. L'unique fille tempéra la tablée et, chacun leur tour, ils dictèrent leur plat.

Enfin, le tour de Thor arriva. Il n'avait pas dévié son regard de lui. Comment s'appelait-il ? Depuis quand travaillait-il ici ? Quelle était sa couleur préférée ? Il avait tant de question à poser et ne savait pas par où et comment commencer. Et bien qu'il n'était pas en compagnie de ses petits chiens fidèles, mais de ses amis de longue, très longue date, il ne pouvait décemment pas aborder ce jeune homme devant eux.

Il posa enfin son regard perçant sur lui et le blond en resta muet.

« Eh bien, belle blonde, on avait tellement faim qu'on a avalé sa langue ?

_Tais-toi Stark, il réfléchit..., fit la rousse avec son adorable accent russe.

_Nat', il a eut tout son temps pour réfléchir et le petit brun ne va pas attendre toute la soirée. »

Loki se renfrogna, il n'était pas si petit que ça. Thor se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Comment... Comment vous appelez vous ? »

Il s'en voulu d'avoir posé sa question, surtout avec une voix aussi rauque. Loki leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, on le vouvoyait maintenant...

« Loki. » Répondit-il le plus vite possible. « C'est écrit sur mon badge. Votre commande maintenant ? »

Thor baissa les yeux sur le carré blanc accroché à sa chemise à manche courte, rouge, au couleur du restaurant. Il souffla ce qui désirait manger alors que son regard glissait sur ces hanches qui semblaient être plutôt larges et ses jambes, aussi longues que le temps d'attente avant un oral, habillés dans leurs fourreaux de jean sombre.

Loki tourna les talons, arrachant la feuille de commande de son carnet et s'éloigna au plus vite de la table. Et dire qu'il allait être leur serveur toute la soirée...

* * *

Une fois que le serveur fut loin, Tony Stark se pencha vers son ami.

« Sérieusement Thor ? Un mec ?  
_Quoi « un mec » ? S'offusquèrent Thor, Natasha et Steve.  
_Hello~, Quelqu'un va se prendre un râteau ~ ! Tu es de la jaquette maintenant ? Franchement, si je m'attendais à ça... Tu traîne trop avec le gentil et candide Cap'tain America...  
_Hey ! » Se plaignit le quaterback.

Thor baissa les yeux sur sa serviette.

« En fait, je... »

Il se stoppa. Loki était revenu, se tenant droit devant leur table, visiblement énervé.

« J'ai failli oublier... Vous boirez quelque chose ?  
_Un Whisky ! S'exclama Tony avec légèreté.  
_Et un Coca, ajouta Steve.  
_Une bouteille de 50 cl de rosé pamplemousse, dit Clint après un coup d'oeil entendu à Natasha.  
_De l'eau pour moi. » Intervint Bruce.

Thor était de nouveau silencieux. Loki l'interrogea de son regard. Cette fois, ses iris étaient grises.

« Euh... De l'eau pour moi aussi...  
_Quoi ? Sérieux ? Non-non, met lui une bouteille de vin rouge, ma belle. Et ne lésine pas sur la taille ! »

Visiblement vexé par le surnom que venait de lui donner Stark, il s'en alla sans un mot.

« Il est peut-être efféminé mais c'est un garçon, Tony. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il le prenne bien, fit remarquer Bruce.  
_Il doit avoir l'habitude. »

L'insouciance de l'ingénieur en était énervante. Thor secoua la tête et posa son menton dans sa main.

« Je te rappelle qu'on a un match demain...  
_Rien de mieux qu'une cuite pour jouer comme un dieu, ou presque... Tu as vu la connexion entre vos deux prénoms ? Intéressant, non ? Thor... Loki... Loki ? Thor !  
_Shh ! Moins fort ! Il va t'entendre !  
_Vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer, soupira la rousse avec romantisme.  
_Arrêtez, vous le mettez mal à l'aise... »

Thor remercia d'un regard Steve.

Loki ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, des assiettes brûlantes sur ses bras nus. Il déposa prestement les plats avec une habitude agile. La petite troupe le remercia avant qu'il ne disparaisse comme une ombre. Durant tout le repas, Thor le guetta. Le brun repassait pour demander rapidement si tout allait bien, s'ils manquaient de quelque chose ou pour remettre une carafe d'eau pleine.

Il revint aussi pour ramener les assiettes et encore une fois pour prendre leur desserts.

Tony ne se gênait pas pour faire des blagues à sous-entendu sexuelle devant un Loki de plus en plus exaspéré mais qui faisait de son mieux afin de rester calme et poli. Les discussions vivaient pleinement, mêlant rire, cris d'agacement, rire, quelques sujets sérieux, puis encore du rire. Ils quittèrent le restaurant à onze heure et demi pile.

Sur le parking, chacun retourna à sa voiture. Thor monta dans sa voiture en grommelant. Tony lui paierait toutes ses blagues graveleuses devant Loki...

Loki...

Il semblait si frêle sous sa posture arrogante. Un souffle de vent et il s'écroulait. En soupirant, Thor arracha l'épais élastique retenant sa tignasse blonde et démarra. Il mit un moment à quitter le parking et dut rapidement s'arrêter à un feu rouge. C'est là qu'il le vit, assis à un arrêt de bus, légèrement grelotant dans son caban noir. Les nuits étaient de plus en plus froide et on ne tarderait pas à avoir de la neige.

Thor roula jusqu'à l'abri et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il vit clairement Loki plisser les yeux, méfiant comme jamais.

« Je vous ramène ? » S'enquit le blond avec un sourire.

Loki hésita. Il jeta un regard sur le tableau d'affichage. Le prochain bus n'arrivait que dans vingt minutes... Il s'approcha et se pencha à la fenêtre.

« Je n'habite pas tout près..., déclara-t-il, sans assurance.  
_J'ai toute la nuit. »

Thor l'observa monter en silence. Cette grâce, cette finesse, cette retenue dans ses mouvements.

« Centre ville. » Murmura calmement Loki en remarquant qu'il ne redémarrait pas.

Le blond acquiesça. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas tout près mais ça lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec lui...

« Je t'ai vu au self l'autre jour...  
_Ah, répondit simplement Loki.  
_Tu... Tu es dans quelle fac ? Ajouta-t-il.  
_Droit.  
_Oh... Tu veux faire avocat ?. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « Mais qu'il est bête... ». Thor était habitué à ces regards.

« Juge.  
_Wah, carrément ? » S'exclama le blond, manquant de se prendre un trottoir.

Loki s'accrocha aux accoudoirs en geignant :  
_Si tu pouvais éviter d'avoir un accident, ça m'arrangerait. »

Thor s'excusa de sa maladresse. Le silence s'installa une minute avant qu'il ne reprenne :  
_J'aime bien ton prénom...  
_C'est une plaisanterie ?  
_Pas du tout... C'est juste que... Je me sens moins seul comme ça... » Avoua le blond en lui souriant doucement.

Loki ne se laissa apparemment pas attendrir :  
_Regarde ta route. »

Il y eut encore un silence puis...

« Je vois pas le rapport entre nos deux prénoms, dit Loki, septique.  
_C'est mon père qui m'a expliqué l'origine de mon prénom... C'est assez long... »

Loki arqua un sourcil puis haussa les épaules.

« J'ai toute la nuit. »

Un grand sourire étendit les lèvres du blond.

« Mon père s'appelle Odin et ma mère Frigga. Ils ont trouvé amusant de m'appeler Thor. Comme dans la mythologie nordique.  
_Et le rapport avec moi ?  
_Thor avait un frère, adopté. Il s'appelait Loki... Mais les légendes scandinaves ne sont pas très connues... »

Le brun fut décontenancé quelques secondes avant de sourire légèrement : Le premier sourire de la soirée.

« Donc tu me vois comme un petit frère potentiel ?  
_Non. Tu me plais trop pour ça. »

Loki se raidit sur son siège et croisa les jambes, regrettant désormais d'être monté dans cette voiture..

« Je ne cherche pas de relation longue, avoua-t-il finalement, mettant fin au silence gêné qui s'était installé.  
_Alors tant pis. »

Thor lui jeta un coup d'oeil, arrivé sur la place du marché.

« C'est par où maintenant ?  
_Prend cette rue. » Souffla l'hermaphrodite en désignant une ruelle sur leur droite.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant un des nombreux immeubles, il fit signe au blond de s'arrêter et détacha sa ceinture.

« C'est ici... Merci... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il ouvrit la portière, la ferma et ouvrit son... Son sac ? Il avait du l'oublier dans la voiture.

Il se tourna vers la Chevrolet ronronnante. Heureusement, Thor attendait et le fixait avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage alors qu'il revenait sur ses pas.

« J'ai oublié mon sac, il doit être ic... »

Mais il n'y avait rien. Ni au sol, ni sur le tableau de bord. La gorge de Loki se serra et il blêmit légèrement.

« Il doit être au restaurant... » Se reprit-il.

Thor s'étonna un peu puis demanda :  
_Tu veux que je t'y ramène ?  
_Non... Non c'est fermé maintenant...  
_Ah... Alors viens chez moi pour cette nuit... A moins que tu ais des doubles... Ou qu'on casse une fenêtre...  
_Et me donner des frais inutiles ? T'es bête ou quoi ? S'énerva le brun en tournant en rond sur les pavés du trottoir.  
_Non, non... »

Loki continuait de faire les cent pas, maudissant le monde entier.

« Hum... Loki ? … Loki... Loki ! »

Le brun sembla enfin se rappeler de sa présence et soupira :  
_Quoi ?  
_Monte. Tu vas dormir chez moi.  
_Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... »

Il avait déjà envie de se glisser sur la banquette arrière avec lui pour faire du gali-galop... Alors dormir chez lui... Non, définitivement non.

« Tu prendras mon lit, j'ai un canapé... »

Non, non, non.

« D'accord. »

Merde. Maudits hormones.

Loki monta à ses côtés, plus trop décidé à résister. Il était tendu jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et pensait à se déshabiller pour faire descendre sa température corporelle. Il observait Thor du coin de l'oeil. Celui-ci paraissait satisfait, voire plutôt heureux.

Ils arrivèrent devant une jolie petite maison. Il y avait même une cour tout autour. Ils descendirent en silence et Thor prit les devant afin d'ouvrir la porte au brun. Loki lui offrit un pauvre sourire et entra. La décoration était inexistante. Les murs étaient blanc, les meubles en bois de pin.

Loki remarqua le canapé, un vieux truc tout affaissé et abîmé qui laissait deviner son age.

« Tu veux vraiment dormir là-dedans ?  
_Je l'ai déjà fait.  
_Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as eu mal au dos ?  
_Il s'est plié en deux... Mais je l'ai remis droit après ! »

Face à son air fier, Loki soupira. Le blond le conduisit à sa chambre, toute aussi blanche, avec un large lit et une table de nuit. Un réveil matin était aussi présent mais en mauvais état. On se demandait même comment il pouvait encore marcher.

« Tu as un lit deux place, remarqua Loki, un sourcil haussé.  
_Oui... Mais peut-être que tu...  
_ Ça me détendra. » Déclara le plus froidement le brun en retirant son manteau.

Thor l'observa se déshabiller légèrement puis se tourner vers lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait comprendre par là, mais le regard flamboyant que lui lança Loki semblait être un grand indice...

Loki s'avança d'un pas lent vers Thor. Il ne pouvait plus résister, il ne voulait plus résister...

« Je te plais n'est-ce pas ? » Roucoula-t-il en laissant ses doigts caresser le large torse du blond.

Thor se racla la gorge, visiblement un peu perdu, et surtout surpris. Il hocha de la tête et Loki inspira longuement de satisfaction.

« Je te préviens tout de suite. Ce sera une nuit, rien de plus.  
_Oui...  
_Je ne veux pas d'attaches.  
_D'accord.  
_Et que personne ne soit au courant.  
_Bien... » Souffla Thor en prenant son visage entre ses larges mains.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, excité par l'attente du premier baiser, ce moment de légère hésitation, de passion. Loki posa ses mains à plat sur son large poitrail, le blond haletait déjà un peu et cela ne fit qu'accroitre son désir.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'effleurements de leurs lèvres, Thor pressa durement sa bouche contre la sienne. Il empoigna son bras droit avant de laisser courir sa main jusqu'à son épaule étroite, son dos chaud, ses hanches larges, ses fesses rondes... S'il ne sentait pas son sexe durci contre sa cuisse, Thor aurait parié qu'au touché de son verso, Loki était une fille.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit, lèvres encore scellées et corps entrelacés.

Les doigts du blond cherchèrent les boutons de sa chemise, de son jean, jusqu'à ce que le brun finisse en caleçon. L'hermaphrodite faisait de même, un peu plus concentré sur la danse qu'avaient commencée leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, que sur les vêtements de son amant d'une nuit. Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, ils étaient déjà nu et respiraient de façon erratique. Cela donnait un côté sauvage à Thor qui pressa davantage le corps du brun entre le sien et le matelas.

Loki gémissait désormais sensuellement à son oreille : Tout ce qu'il aimait. Thor était à la fois doux et dur. Ses mains calleuses parcouraient sa taille et laisseraient surement des bleus à cause de leur force. Il déposait cependant de petits baisers sur sa gorge, ses joues mal rasées griffaient et irritait délicieusement sa peau.

Si le brun s'attendait à finir dans le lit du très apprécié Thor Odinson... Dommage qu'il n'ait personne à qui s'en vanter et heureusement pour lui, son hermaphrodisme ne se voyait pas physiquement. Il n'aurait même pas à se justifier de sa nymphomanie qui est bien entendu une maladie féminine et qui ne se remarque pas en une nuit.

Il fallait avouer que Loki avait un déhanché divin, Thor n'en revenait pas et il devrait rapidement le prendre si Loki ne voulait pas qu'il se répande sur son ventre. Il finit par se redresser, coupant le courant électrisant de leur étreinte.

« Désolé, je n'ai ni lubrifiant, ni... »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand le brun happa son index et son majeur de ses lèvres devenues rouge par leur baiser. Peu importait les protections et préparations, Loki voulait ressentir la démangeaison délicate et familière de l'intrusion d'un corps dans son intimité. Quand elle vint enfin, elle l'électrisa tout entier.

* * *

******Voici le chapitre 2 avec un petit Lime sur la fin ! C'est la rencontre, le premier contact.**

******Bon pour tout ce qui est question sur la constitution de Loki, comme vous avez pu le lire, physiquement, il a tout de l'homme bien qu'il ait aussi des hanches et des jambes de fille, ainsi qu'une musculature plutôt fine, c'est en apparence un garçon :) mais ne me posait pas trop de question la dessus. J'ai essayé de me renseigner (merci Wikipédia) pour connaitre les différents genre d'hermaphrodite, etc, etc, et les différentes possibilités mais ils se sont mis à me parler de trucs bizarres... Désolé, j'ai pas tout compris mais si le cas de Loki était réelle, il se rapprocherait de ça : (un peu de culture générale !)**

_L'hermaphrodisme vrai désigne un cas rare d'intersexuation : la personne est dotée de chromosomes sexuels variables (XX, XY), mais naît le plus souvent avec une ambiguïté sexuelle et la présence simultanée de tissus testiculaires et ovariens, conduisant au développement de structures masculines (véritable pénis érectile et prostate) et féminines (vagin et utérus). La médecine n'en dénombre officiellement qu'environ 500 cas en France. (Merci Wikipédia !)_

**Mais il aurait pas de vagin, seulement un utérus bien caché... Enfin vous voyez. Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, ne vous inquiétez pas. Moi non plus. Seul Bruce et Tony peut comprendre. En parlant de Tony, il******** est plus vieux que les autres. En fait, Bruce et lui le sont parce qu'ils sont prof et médecin. Mais ils traînent avec des jeunes. (LOL)**_._

**Pour ce qui est des questions sur la parution des chapitres de pensais à faire tous les trois jours, afin que tous ceux qui lise aient le temps de venir et ne si perde pas. (Il y a en tout 19 chapitres plus pleins d'épilogues en cours)**

**Pour la taille des chapitres, je m'oblige à en faire minimum trois pages word. Mais bientôt, ils dépasseront facilement les cinq. **

**Plus-plus !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Thor ronflait doucement à ses côtés tandis que Loki émergeait lentement. Un coup d'oeil au radio-réveil qui indiquait 9h28 et il conclu qu'il n'avait dormi que trois heure et demi. Il grogna légèrement en s'étirant avant de se lever et d'enfiler ses vêtements le plus silencieusement possible. Chose pas très aisée vu qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à coucher (baiser serait un mot plus adapté) ensemble. Loki avaient des courbatures partout, dans les bras, dans les jambes, dans la nuque, dans les reins... mais il était en même temps extrêmement détendu et repu.

Il observa Thor, encore endormi, il semblait paisible. Il avait été seulement... Parfait. Tellement que Loki n'avait pu s'endormir bien après avoir vider deux boîtes de préservatifs. Ensuite, ils ne s'étaient pas protégé. Trop excité, trop impatient, trop passionné. La dernière avait éclaté durant le rapport et il était trop tard par la suite, alors pourquoi continuer à se protéger ?

Une fois sa ceinture bouclé, il quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, traversa le couloir et, après un bref passage dans la salle de bain, il partit.

La nuit n'avait pas été mauvaise, peut-être qu'il reviendrai... Ou peut-être pas. Sa raison lui hurlait de ne pas recommencer, de l'éviter soigneusement pour que le blond ne se fasse pas de fausses idées mais en même temps, il aurait aimé rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, être enlacé par ses bras puissants, bercé, dorloté... Enfin, il ne rêvait pas trop. Cette nuit était une erreur, aussi bonne fut-elle...

* * *

Thor se réveilla difficilement vers une heure de l'après-midi. Grognant de fatigue, il roula et enlaça... le vide. Loki était parti ? Quand ?

Se levant au plus vite, il parcourut la maison entière à la recherche de son amant sans succès. Il était partit comme un voleur, le laissant seul... Bon, ils n'avaient fait que coucher ensemble, de vraies bêtes. C'était satisfaisant, pour le moment. Mais Thor aurait aimé que leur idylle dure plus qu'une nuit, bien que Loki ne le considère que comme un « coup d'un soir ».

Il aurait peut-être de la chance et le recroiserait à la fac. Maintenant, il avait une raison de venir lui parler.

* * *

A la fac, Loki avait évité Thor, voire ignoré quand il n'avait pas le choix, et ce n'était pas simple. De un, parce que Thor le cherchait et était la presque à chaque fin de cours et de deux... Loki voulait bien le voir aussi... Mais ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Pourtant, au bout de deux semaines, le désir qu'il le brûlait depuis toujours s'éveilla de nouveau. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dont il avait envie : Thor. Et s'en réellement s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé devant la porte du blond après son service au restaurant et à frapper avec enthousiasme.

« J'ai perdu mes clefs. » Mentit-il quand il lui ouvrit.

D'abord surpris, Thor sourit, le laissa entrer et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils étaient dans la chambre, à s'embrasser comme des assoiffés.

* * *

Après une autre semaine :

« J'ai encore oublié mon sac. » S'excusa-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Après quatre jours :

« Je retrouve plus mon portable, je ne l'aurai pas oublié chez toi ?

* * *

Trois jours :

« J'ai encore perdu mes clefs. »

* * *

Deux jours :

« Le concierge ne veut pas me laisser entrer...  
_Oh tu veux que j'aille lui par/... »

Thor ne put finir sa phrase, trop occupé à être embrasser.

* * *

Loki avait tenté de ne pas venir tous les jours mais les deux semaines qui suivirent, chaque soir, il venait frapper chez Thor, avec une excuse de moins en moins crédible. Le brun ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il adorait le grincement réconfortant du sommier, entendre et sentir sur sa nuque la respiration de Thor en se réveillant, la chaleur de son corps, de ses bras, de ses draps... Il était désormais aussi habitué à la maison et se laissait aller à prendre une douche avant de partir car rien de réveillait le blond si ce n'est son réveil matin très très très (très très très) bruyant et à son réveil, le blond avait pris l'habitude de le jeter par terre, d'où le mauvais état... Une seule fois, il les avait tous les deux réveiller en même temps, Loki prenait normalement grand soin à partir avant, et Thor lui avait confier que c'était le professeur Stark qui lui avait fait ce réveil, vu son sommeil de plomb.

Sur ce dernier point, Loki pouvait confirmer : Une fois Thor endormi, impossibilité de le réveiller avant qu'il n'ait son cota d'heure sans le réveil Stark. Par exemple, un matin où Loki était plutôt pressé, il s'était dépêcher à mettre ses vêtements. Le problème s'était posé quand il avait voulu enfiler ses bottes. Il n'y avait pas de fermeture éclaire, seulement des lacets. Debout, en équilibre sur un pied, il avait tiré, poussé, et s'était bruyamment écroulé, renversant une petite étagère rempli de livres et d'objets en tout genre... Cela avait causé un bruit incroyable. Et Loki, figé par terre, avait attendu les yeux fermé que Thor se redresse subitement... Mais rien. Il dormait encore.

La fois suivant, il avait pris une douche et fait du café, rien non plus. Alors à partir de ce moment, il était déjà plus détendu quand il s'agissait de partir en douce.

* * *

Un soir, quand Thor ouvrit la porte à Loki, ce dernier fut à cours de mot. La bouche entrouverte, la respiration difficile... Il semblait encore plus excité que les dernières fois.

« Je..., hasarda-t-il.  
_Pas la peine de te justifier. Entre. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines du brun et cela réchauffa le cœur de Thor. Les sourires de son amant étaient rares mais magiques. Ils détendaient, apaisaient, reposaient... Et excitaient à la fois. Depuis le début, depuis qu'il l'avait aperçut dans le self -désormais il le guettait à chaque fois et s'il avait la chance de passer près de lui, il l'effleurait, juste assez pour qu'il le sente, pas assez pour que l'on le remarque- depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble -Thor n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de si endurant et heureusement qu'il savait tenir la distance lui aussi- il avait trouvé Loki efféminé. Mais dans le bon sens. Il n'avait pas de manières exagéré de fillette -comme certain qui se revendiquaient gay haut et fort- , il n'en jouait pas -sauf avec Thor car il devait surement se douter que le blond était en fait hétérosexuel- mais parfois, Thor se demandait si c'était normal. Peut-être qu'il prend des hormones féminins, la pilule ou autre.

Et d'ailleurs, en parlant d'être gay, Thor se demandait souvent, enfin quand il se réveillait seul (c'est-a-dire tous les matins), si Loki n'était pour lui qu'une passade, ou si inversement il en était une pour le brun. Thor était mitigé : Oui, Loki lui plaisait. Oui, il aimait les femmes avec leur poitrine -grosse si possible- et leur capacité d'avoir un enfant. Oui, il aimerait pouvoir présenter Loki à ses meilleurs amis, bien que Loki les connaisse déjà... Et si c'était pour ça ? Et si Loki n'aimait pas ses amis ? S'ils continuaient à se voir en cachette sans jamais en parler à personne ?

Thor secoua la tête. Pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter de Loki et de l'amour qu'il lui donnait gratuitement... Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il finirait par l'aimer lui aussi... Lui aussi ? Ça revenait à dire que Thor l'aimait... Oui, il l'aimait bien pour l'instant.

Et sans plus de réflexion, son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille étroite et il attira le brun à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte d'un coup habile du pied.

Loki posa son plateau sur une petite table et s'installa. Thor n'était pas loin, derrière lui, et il pouvait sentir son regard brûlant sur son dos. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'assit dans sa direction, lançant un sombre regard au blond. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un des joueurs de foot se penche vers Thor pour lui parler.

Un petit soupir échappa au brun qui baissa le nez vers son assiette. Le plat était peu ragoutant, voire dégoûtant. Il déglutit, sentant soudain un malaise monter dans sa gorge.

Il inspira profondément, s'intimant de se calmer et piqua dans un des légumes indéfinissable avec sa fourchette. Il l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Il se brûla d'abord la langue avant d'avoir une envie irrépressible de vomir. Il se leva et sa chaise se renversa en arrière. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, y compris celui de Thor.

Loki blêmit davantage, une main sur la bouche tandis que des hoquets soulevaient son cœur et avant qu'il ne se sauve aux toilettes, il vomit par terre.

D'abord, il y eut des murmures surpris et dégoutés puis des exclamations amusés et moqueuses. Loki tremblait, plié en deux. Il s'était rapidement mis à transpirer et à haleter, pris de nouvelles vagues de nausées.

Les autres se moquaient, une ou deux cantinières criaient de se taire et venaient nettoyer ça rapidement. Les voix se mélangeait dans sa tête dans un brouhaha assourdissant jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude se pose sur son dos courbé et que des serviettes en papier se présentent sous ses lèvres. Il les prit, les paumes moites et tremblantes, et s'essuya la bouche. Il releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Thor s'éloigner et se rasseoir à sa place. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Loki souffla un merci du bout des lèvres avant de s'éclipser au plus vite. Le silence s'était fait quand le blond l'avait aidé. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi était-il venu à son secours ? Il n'avait pas besoin de lui... Il...

Heureusement, il était arrivé aux toilettes et gerba tout ce qu'il avait avalé dernièrement.

Thor soupira légèrement. Il avait vu Loki devenir aussi blanc qu'un linge avec sa première bouché, se lever et se vider sur le carrelage du self... Il avait déjà vu des gens vomir, par exemple après avoir manger trop de part de pizza et fait des sprints courts juste après pour l'entrainement, certains membres de l'équipe avaient été viré, mais voir Loki dans cet état lui avait retourné l'estomac. Lui d'habitude si contenu, sur de lui, propre... Il n'avait put s'empêcher de se lever et de l'aider. Peut-être qu'il devrait se justifier, mais peu importe. Loki était malade. Et il ne supportait pas cette idée. Bien que ce dernier ne voulait pas de son attention, de son amour, amitié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser sans défenses devant les autres étudiants.

Il avait bien remarqué que les rires moqueurs le terrorisaient. Ils l'avaient carrément cloué sur place et Thor, s'il ne s'était pas un minimum retenu, les aurait tous envoyé se faire voir avant de faire un câlin réconfortant à Loki. Il l'aurait ramené chez lui, l'aurait aidé à se laver -peut-être même qu'ils auraient pris un bain ensemble- et il lui aurait fait l'amour pour lui prouver qu'il était là, pour lui.

« Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, mec ? »

Thor leva les yeux vers un membre de l'équipe. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Steve le dévisageait, comme le reste des joueurs et ils attendaient visiblement une réponse.

« Bah... Ça allait me couper l'appétit s'il recommençait. » Hasarda-t-il.

Autant jouer l'indifférence, ne pas montrer de pitié, ni le moindre sentiment. Il ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis à Loki. Par miracle, les autres ne cherchèrent pas plus. Seul le quaterback le fixait, ses grands yeux innocent le questionnant en silence. Thor lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule et reporta son regard là où le brun avait disparut. Il aimerait le rejoindre pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu plus tôt. Mais cela paraitrait bizarre qu'il s'absente maintenant, non ? Et il ne voulait pas courir le moindre risque : A chaque fois qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble, Loki rappelait à Thor que ça devait rester un secret, Leur secret. Parfois il était doucereux, tendre. Parfois non et faisait même du chantage sur ses testicules ! Thor y tenait. Il ne voulait pas que Loki lui en coupe une avec l'une des lames de rasoirs qu'il se cache dans les cheveux... Si si, c'est lui qui l'a dit. Et Thor, candide, le croyait. Si Loki ne voulait pas que ça se sache, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. Des parents homophobes peut-être... Ou Thor l'impressionnait peut-être un peu ? La popularité surement...

Mais peu importe pour le blond. Ce soir, il ferait le premier pas et irait chez Loki.

Il avait hâte de voir son appartement.

* * *

******Voici le chapitre 3. On focus un peu plus sur Thor. **

******Voilà, voilà... Qu'est-ce que je peux ajouter d'autre...**

******Ah si ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai oublié de le faire au chapitre dernier. Avec l'explication d'hermaphrodite, j'ai pensé comme un poulet. Bref. Encore merci et aussi à tout les followers. Il y en a vraiment beaucoup, merci.**

******Merci, merci, merci.**

**Ça fait trop plaisir, surtout en cette période (absence de soleil-décés-chat qui griffe, tout ça tout ça...)**

**Sinon, niveau question :**

**_Pour le Tony/Steve demandé, la fic est déjà écrite donc... Donc voila ^_^"  
****_Un lemon détaillé est prévu mais pas pour toute de suite (mode sadique : ON)**

**Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre auquel je peux répondre sans spoiler.  
****Encore merci, je vous aime aussi !**

**Plus-plus !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Loki sortait à peine de la douche quand on sonna. Il enfila un peignoir, encore humide et quitta la salle de bain. Un coup d'oeil à son portable lui indiqua 18h40. Qui pouvait venir à cette heure ? En plus, il devait bientôt partir pour aller au restaurant.

C'est avec un soupir qu'il regarda dans le judas et piqua au fard quand il reconnu Thor derrière la porte.

Il ne pouvait pas lui ouvrir dans cette tenue, si ? Loki secoua la tête. Ils avaient couchés ensemble des tonnes de fois. Il n'avait pas à être gêné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez lui ?

Thor attendait avec impatience que Loki lui ouvre. Et quand il apparut enfin, il manqua de défaillir. Loki était... Rougissant et mouillé, emmitouflé dans un peignoir blanc. Ses cheveux humides bouclaient sur les pointes. Des mèches retombaient et collaient sur son front, ses tempes et le bas de ses joues, et même sur son cou.

« Thor ? Souffla-t-il, visiblement gêné par sa présence. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
_Eh bien... J'ai bien vu que tu étais malade et/..  
_Je ne suis pas malade. » Coupa froidement le brun, à moitié caché derrière la porte.

Thor pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Pourtant, tu as bien re décoré le sol au self et... Et je voulais voir si tu n'avais besoin de rien...  
_Comment tu as su quel était mon appartement ?  
_J'ai frappé à chaque porte jusqu'à tomber sur toi. »

D'abord surpris, Loki pouffa. Il cacha sa bouche de sa main et se détourna du grand blond.

« Tu te fous de moi ?  
_J'aimerais bien... Ça va mieux ? »

Devant son ton tendre et inquiet, Loki acquiesça.

« Ouais... J'ai avalé un Smecta...  
_Mais ça fait vomir ça !  
_Au contraire. J'aime à penser que j'avale du plâtre qui va prendre dans mon estomac et empêcher tout ce qu'il y a dedans de remonter. »

Thor prit un air dubitatif qui fit naitre un sourire narquois sur les lèvres du brun.

« En fait... C'est une vraie torture d'avaler ce truc...  
_Ouais, pareil...  
_Et là, tu vois, j'allais me préparer pour aller travailler donc je n'ai pas trop de temps à t'accorder.  
_Tu y vas alors que tu es malade ?  
_Je ne suis pas malade, Thor. »

Le blond frémit. Il aimait le son que formait son prénom sur la langue de Loki.

« Bon... mais si tu te sens pas bien, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, hein ? Je viendrais te chercher.

_Mouais. J'verrai. »

Loki tourna les talons et partit à sa chambre. Thor resta un petit moment planté sur place. Finalement, la voix de Loki lui parvint du fond de l'appartement, le sortant de sa torpeur :

_J'espère que tu ne reste pas planté comme un imbécile sur le seuil ! Il y a de l'eau qui sort du robinet de la cuisine si tu l'actionne. Si jamais tu as soif. »

Thor ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui tout en observant le salon-cuisine-salle à manger. C'était épuré, simple et pourtant décoré avec goût. Le canapé était en cuir noir limé, il n'y avait cependant pas de télé. Seulement un Mac était allumé sur la table basse. Le principal cependant pour Thor, c'est qu'il y ait au moins des murs, un toit, un sol... C'était évident non ?

Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes malgré le temps plutôt froid de septembre mais la lumière passait librement au moins.

Le blond pouvait entendre Loki s'habiller dans la chambre. Les murs ne devaient pas être épais. Le froissement des habits lui parvenaient, ainsi que les tapements sourds de ses pas sur la moquette.

Il s'assit lentement sur le canapé en attendant.

* * *

Thor avait emmené Loki à son lieu de travail avec sa Chevrolet. Loki semblait bien l'aimer. Il s'installait confortablement dans le siège en cuir brun, allumait la radio, la tripatouillai pour trouver les bonnes stations, vérifier ses cheveux tout juste lissé dans le rétroviseur.

Il semblait de plus en plus à l'aise et cela rassurait Thor. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils formeraient un vrai couple...

« Tu es superbe. » Finit-il par lâcher alors que Loki observait ses mèches sous tous les angles avant de descendre de la voiture..

Loki rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux tirés en arrière.

« T'es bête... »

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas dis méchamment. Plutôt avec embarras mais il était touché, Thor en était sûr. Il glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui.

« Tu es parfait. » Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Loki s'écarta avec gêne avant qu'il ne l'embrasse et dit d'un ton ferme :

_Écoute, je ne veux pas m'attacher. Je ne suis même pas amoureux de toi. Tout ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est du sexe. OK ? Alors n'essaye pas de jouer un pseudo rôle de... De petit ami, de frère, ou même d'ami... Quoi que ce soit, je n'en veux pas. Tu sera gentil d'abandonner cette partie. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'extirpa de la Chevrolet et marcha jusqu'au restaurant sans un regard en arrière. Thor baissa les yeux sur son volant, déçu. Il soupira et redémarra sans entrain.

* * *

Loki ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. D'abord il rembarrait Thor sans aucune raison -parce que de un, il aimait la manière dont il le traitait, de deux, il avait envie qu'il l'aime, de trois, il refusait de vouloir qu'il l'aime- et ensuite, à chaque nouvelle odeur, il vomissait, que ce soit en cuisine, dans les vestiaires, en salle... Il avait failli perdre son boulot ! Alors il était parti, s'excusant auprès de tout le monde, et était rentré à pieds.

Et si cela ne s'était arrêté que ce soir là... Les semaines qui suivirent furent simplement horrible. Suivre les cours devenait difficile, éviter Thor aussi car il avait une envie irrépressible de se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer comme une madeleine -mais bien entendu, jamais il ne l'avouerai- et son médecin ne trouvait rien.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il connaissait Thor, et un mois et demi qu'ils ne couchaient plus ensemble. Loki ne pouvait pas : trop malade et trop gêné par ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais son désir n'avait jamais été aussi dévorant... Il avait envie de lui, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment !

Quand il le voyait au self ou dans la cour, il voulait lui sauter dessus, déchirer son fichu maillot de foot qui lui collait à la peau, qui moulait chacun de ses muscles roulant sous sa peau doré...

« Aah ! Je craque ! » Avait-il crier en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

C'était décidé, le lendemain matin, il irait voir Maria Hill ! Son médecin traitant trouverait bien ce qu'il avait ! Et en plus, pour s'ajouter à tout son malheur, sa tension faisait le yo-yo...

* * *

Songeur, Loki descendit du bus. Il n'avait qu'à passer devant la maternelle et il serait arrivé chez le docteur HIill. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de se mettre en chemin.

Il y avait plein d'enfants partout, avec leur maman principalement. Leurs petits cris de joie ou de colère -à analyser- attirèrent son regard et il se stoppa près des grilles.

Comment pouvait-on être si petit ? Et si mignon ? Bon, mignon était un bien grand mot : Ils bavaient, beuglaient, couinaient pour la plupart... Mais ce petit garçon blond là.. Il riait avec sa maman, agrippant un pan de son manteau de sa petite main ganté, un large bonnet sur la tête et enroulé dans une longue écharpe. Ses joues roses, ses grands yeux bleus... Loki se sentit fondre une seconde.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait par là et à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de regarder les petits gamins courir partout, dans leurs grosses doudounes bleu, rouge, verte et violette. Parfois l'un tombait et il du se forcer à ne pas se précipiter pour l'aider. Les enfants n'apportaient que des ennuis, des dettes, du stresse, n'est-ce pas ? Autant ne pas en faire un tout de suite alors que sa situation n'était pas très stable... Peut-être qu'un jour avec Thor...

Il serra les dents. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à LUI alors qu'il songeait à ses futurs enfants ? De doute façon, il était surement stérile et malgré lui, cette idée le rendait triste...

« Bonjour Loki. Comment vas-tu ? »

Le brun se laissa tomber sur un siège et observa une seconde la femme assise derrière un bureau massif.

« J'en peux plus, je dois couvrir un truc...  
_Oh. De nouveaux symptômes ? »

Maria nota tout ce que pouvait lui préciser Loki : Les nausées, les vertiges, la nymphomanie amplifiée... Après quelques minutes de dialogue, elle l'invita à s'allonger sur la table d'auscultation.

Elle écouta d'abord son coeur, prit sa tension et sa température, tâta sa gorge puis son ventre. Loki la vit clairement froncer les sourcils à ce moment.

« Oh, oh.  
_Quoi ?  
_C'est bizarre...  
_Quoi ?  
_Tu es bien hermaphrodite...  
_Oui, mais quoi ?  
_Tu as fait un test de stérilité ?  
_Non...  
_Tu as eu des rapports non-protégés ?  
_Oui...  
_Alors un test de grossesse s'impose.  
_Pardon ?! »

Loki avait élevé la voix un peu trop à son goût. Maria lui sourit doucement et l'aida à remettre son sweat en place.

« Je peux pas être enceinte.  
_Et pourquoi ?  
_Parce que ! … parce que c'est contre-nature.  
_Non. Loki, tu as peut-être l'apparence d'un homme mais tu as les ovaires et l'utérus d'une femme... Je t'ai déjà expliquer comme ça marchait n'est-ce pas ?  
_Oui, oui... Mais non ! Je peux pas ! Je... je veux pas ! Je suis pas prêt pour ça. Et je ne serais surement jamais ! Vous imaginez avoir un parent comme moi ? La réaction des autres ? Les moqueries et tout le reste ? Je peux pas faire vivre ça à mon enfant !  
_Déjà tu admets que c'est le tiens. Qui est le père ? »

Loki se figea... Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir un enfant... Jamais, surtout avec Thor. Il déglutit et balbutia :

_Une connaissance...  
_Encore un coup d'un soir ?  
_Je ne peux pas lui dire. On est trop différent... Il ne sait même pas que je suis... Comme ça.  
_Loki...  
_Quoi ? J'ai le droit de ne pas le dire.  
_Et quand il te verra ronde comme un ballon ?_Je vais avorter. »

Le docteur Hill eut un regard compréhensif mais secoua doucement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère tu sais ?  
_Avoir un enfant non plus.  
_Laisse toi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Mais avant, afin d'être sûr que tu es enceinte... »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et ouvrit un des nombreux tiroirs des grandes étagères qui couvraient le mur. Elle en sortit un test de grossesse.

« … Il faut d'abord s'en assurer. Vas le faire et reviens me voir ensuite. »

Loki observa l'instrument tendu vers lui.

« Je... Je sais pas comment ça marche... Et...  
_S'il détecte l'hormone HCG dans ton urine, tu es enceinte. »

Le brun arqua lentement un sourcil puis quitta la salle d'auscultation pour les toilettes. Évidemment, devant le résultat, il ne sut si c'était positif ou négatif. Deux barres rouges ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Et pourquoi la notice n'expliquait rien ?

Posté devant les lavabos, face aux miroirs et à son propre reflet, il attendit. Quoi ? Que la résultat tombe du ciel tel la foudre peut-être... Maria dut s'impatienter car elle vint toquer à la porte.

« Loki ? Tu es toujours en vie ?  
_Je... Je sais pas si... »

Elle ouvrit la porte au son de sa voix et s'empara du test. Loki avait l'air inquiet, voire stressé. Elle posa son regard sur les deux traits rouge... Maintenant, elle allait jouer quelque chose de dangereux... mais elle devait tenter.

« C'est négatif. »

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il n'en sortit qu'un son étranglé. De grosses larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour glisser abondamment sur ses joues. Il n'était pas enceinte de Thor, il n'allait pas avoir de bébé.. Pas de bébé...

Pourquoi était-il si déçu et si triste ? Il n'en voulait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

A la vue de sa détresse évidente, Maria se reprit aussitôt :

_Oh, non... Attend, je me suis trompée ! J'ai confondu avec un autre, ils se ressemblent beaucoup en fait. C'est fou, non ? C'est positif ! Tu es enceinte ! »

* * *

******Voici le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

******Merci pour toutes vos reviews et je vois qu'il y a toujours plus de followers, c'est impressionnant. Voila, la vérité à éclater au grand jour, comme l'annonçait le titre. Je m'excuse d'avance car parfois l'écoulement des mois ne sera pas très clair, ni pour moi d'ailleurs.**

******Au fait, Thor est en fac de sport, je me suis un peu renseigné et son emploie du temps dans ma fic ne concorde pas du tout à celui de ceux de Poitiers. Pour me justifier, j'étais encore au lycée quand j'ai commencé à écrire... Je connaissais pas encore les cours de fac et j'ai pas vérifié, honte à moi.**

**Sinon, oui, j'ai piqué le coup des lames de rasoir à Santana dans Glee (parce que j'adore Glee ! D'ailleurs ce soir, je vais enfin voir l'épisode 4 de la saison 4 !) parce que Santana me fait parfois trop pensé à Loki, elle a de la répartie, brune, très belle, et amoureuse d'une gentille et naïve blonde. (Mais mon personnage préféré, si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est Klaine ! Oui, bon, c'est pas un perso, c'est un couple mais il sont trop chou tous les deux ! Sauf leurs voix françaises qui sont très, très, très, très agaçantes !)**

**Enfin bref, peut-être qu'il y aura d'autres allusions, à Glee mais aussi à Avengers, ça j'en suis sûre. **

**Encore merci à tout mes petits fidèles, j'vous aime !**

**Plus-plus !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

Allongé sur son lit, les joues trempées, Loki observait en silence la photo que l'on lui avait donné à sa première échographie. Il était donc enceinte de onze semaines et Thor ne pouvait être que le père. Comment allait-il lui dire ? Ou lui cacher ? Quelle option était la mieux ? Thor n'était... N'était qu'un bon coup, certes. Mais celui-ci lui en voudrait s'il venait à apprendre que Loki ne lui avait rien dit sur son hermaphrodisme et sa grossesse, ou au contraire... peut-être préférait-il ne rien savoir... Et le brun n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis sa visite chez le docteur Hill.

Égaré. Il était égaré, perdu. Il ne savait plus s'il devait... Non, il voulait le garder. Il l'avait compris quand la déception s'était changée en joie quand Maria lui avait dit la vérité. Mais des tas de questions ricochaient dans sa tête... Et déjà, une migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Génial.

* * *

Thor était plus que déçu... Loki venait de moins en moins en cours. Il le savait car il connaissait son emploie du temps par coeur. Il le guettait à la sortie des cours. Une fois sur cinq, il était là, emmitouflé dans d'épais vêtements et disparaissait aussitôt. Thor avait beau l'appeler, lui courir après... D'une seconde à l'autre, il n'était plus là. Le blond avait même vérifié s'il n'y avait pas des trappes ou autres... Comment Loki faisait-il ? C'était un peu comme de la magie, non ?

Mais les nombreuses fois où il n'était pas là, Thor ne pouvait empêcher son inquiétude de monter d'un cran.

Alors qu'il poussait un énième soupir, il aperçut le professeur Fury. Loki avait souvent cours avec lui, c'était sa matière principale. Thor s'approcha de lui.

« Euh... Excusez moi ?  
_Le gymnase n'est pas là. Prenez la sortie à droite et marchez tout droit pendant cinq minutes, vous devriez l'atteindre facilement.  
_Je ne cherche pas le gymnase. En fait, j'aimerais vous parlez de Loki... »

L'enseignant releva son regard de ses feuilles de cours et arqua un sourcil.

« J'ignorais qu'il côtoyait les sportifs. D'habitude, il ne les supporte pas.  
_Vous semblez bien le connaître..., remarqua le blond.  
_C'était un de mes meilleurs élèves.  
_C'était ?  
_Il sèche de plus en plus souvent. Presque tous les cours en fait... Et quand on a la chance de l'avoir, soit il dort, soit il pleure.  
_I-il pleure ? »

L'homme noir se tut une seconde, analysant la mine inquiète de Thor afin de savoir s'il était réellement concerné par le cas Laufeyson.

« Et vous êtes qui pour lui ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Thor hésita une seconde puis déclara :

_Une personne qui l'aime beaucoup... Peut-être trop. »

Nick Fury haussa les sourcils et posa les yeux sur ses mains rangeant feuilles et cahiers.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Je lui demande à la fin de chaque cours, je l'ai même convoqué. Mais il refuse de parler. »

Les épaules de Thor s'affaissèrent lourdement et un soupir s'échappa de nouveau de sa gorge.

« Et il a l'air d'aller vraiment mal ? J'veux dire... Il m'évite... Je ne sais rien... »

Fury hocha lentement la tête.

« Il n'a pas l'air en forme. Fatigué, peut-être même épuisé, à bout... Ses notes sont en chute libre dans toute les matières. Si vous pouvez l'aider en quelques manières que ce soit, faites le. »

Thor hocha la tête et quitta la salle de classe. Peu importe son entrainement dans moins d'une heure. Il devait voir Loki.

* * *

Thor ne prit même pas la peine de se garer devant l'immeuble. Il claqua la porte, clef à la main, et entra. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre alors que la peur l'étranglait de plus en plus. Il finit par arriver devant la porte numéro 6.

Le voisin d'en face réparait sa poignée, une caisse à outils posée près de lui. Thor ne lui jeta pas un regard et frappa à la porte.

« Loki ? » Appela-t-il.

Silence. Il grogna et cogna de nouveau le bois vernis.

« Loki ! Répond moi !  
_... Va-t-en. » Lui répondit une voix étouffée.

Il était là ! Tout près !

« Je veux te voir !  
_Moi pas ! »

Thor gronda.

« Pourquoi ?! Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?  
_Laisse moi tranquille !  
_Pas avant que tu m'ai expliqué ! »

Thor frappait avec encore plus de conviction et de vigueur avant de se retourner vers le voisin plus que surpris. Il attrapa le marteau qui dépassait de la boite en taule et donna un premier coup dans la poignée.

* * *

Loki eut un petit cri de surprise et se tassa dans son canapé. Il n'allait pas défoncer sa porte quand même ?

De plus, il ne s'attendait pas à voir le blond débarquer aussi rapidement. Avait-il déjà remarqué qu'il ne venait plus en cours ? Ou plutôt son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondit du haut de ses quatre mois ?

* * *

Thor redonna un coup et la petite serrure sauta. Et c'est avec un coup de botte ferrée qu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il découvrit Loki, recroquevillé dans son sofa en cuir limé, portant un pull pourpre beaucoup trop large pour ses épaules et un pantalon de jogging noir.

Le brun eut le souffle coupé. Il était terrorisé parce que Thor, d'habitude si... Doux… Si calme et gentil, semblait vraiment furieux.

« Quoi ? Tu semble surpris de me voir. » Cracha le blond en s'approchant.

Loki déglutit et enroula ses bras autour de lui, comme s'il avait froid.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te/..  
_Je m'en fous ! Pourquoi ? »

Le brun haussa simplement les épaules et Thor n'en fut que plus énervé.

« Je veux une vrai réponse ! »

Le ton était largement monté et Loki sursauta encore. Il ne voulait pas lui dire tout de suite, il ne s'en sentait pas capable... Mais avait-il le choix ?

Thor faisait les cent pas devant lui, il était alors dans l'incapacité de fuir.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire... »

Un claquement de langue ironique lui répondit.

« Pourquoi ? Loki, pourquoi ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?  
_Même si c'était le cas, j'aurai le droit.  
_Non. »

L'intonation de Thor était dur, sans appel. Loki baissa la tête, prenant un coussin contre son ventre et le serrant un peu.

« Tu n'es pas bien, je le vois... » Murmura le blond d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Loki ravala un sanglot et répéta d'une voix chevrotante :

_J-je peux pas te le dire...  
_Pourquoi ? Soupira le joueur de foot.  
_... Tu vas me détester quand tu sauras... »

Thor vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Mais non..., susurra-t-il en écartant une des nombreuses mèches noirs qui retombaient sur son visage.  
_Si. »

Le blond poussa un soupire d'exaspération.

« Dis moi, et on verra bien... »

Loki l'observa quelques secondes, vérifiant s'il était sincère.

Il l'était.

Se redressant lentement, il écarta l'oreiller de son ventre mais le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis resta fixé sur son visage.

« Thor... Je suis... »

Il posa une main tremblante sur son ventre. Thor pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu es malade ?  
_Non... Je suis enceinte. » Chuchota-t-il dans un souffle.

D'abord indéchiffrable, l'expression de Thor se modifia lentement. Elle passa de la surprise, blêmit, rougit puis le blond éclata de rire.

« C'est quoi cette blague ? Loki, voyons... »

Il s'interrompit, hilare. Le brun baissa les yeux.

« Je suis hermaphrodite. » Dit-il, coupant Thor dans sa crise de rire.

Il perdit son sourire et se leva subitement.

« C'est faux.  
_Non...  
_Arrête de plaisanter là-dessus, je sais bien que tu es un homme ! »

Loki expira et se leva avec précaution. Il était épuisé... Il alla chercher sa carte d'identité et la tendit au blond. On pouvait clairement y lire « Sexe : M/F ».

Thor devint encore plus blanc et recula d'un pas.

« Je suis enceinte, reprit Loki. De toi... »

Il y avait de l'espoir dans ses yeux vert. De l'espoir et de la peur. Mais Thor ne releva pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait, maintenant que Loki était debout face à lui, c'était la légère proéminence de son ventre et l'idée que quelque chose s'y développait. Il recula encore, mortifié. Les derniers mots de Loki résonnaient dans son crâne comme une litanie. Tout se bousculait désormais.

« Non...  
_Thor ?  
_Non ! »

Et il partit en courant sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

**Et voila le chapitre 5. En me relisant, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne s'y passe rien mais c'est le grand moment de la révélation.**

**J'ai essayé de résister mais je fais que de faire pleurer Loki...**

**On m'a reposé une ou deux questions sur l'hermaphrodisme de Loki, le sujet qui me fait peur (Bouhou...) Son utérus sort au niveau de sa prostate et donc, oui, le bébé sortira par l'anus. Est-ce que c'est assez clair comme ça ? ^^" C'est pas très ragoutant, Loki y perd tout son glamour mais bon... Et pis, c'est qu'une fanfic, ne cherché pas de vraie logique à toutes les bêtises que j'écris :) Et pis Thor n'a pu se rendre compte de rien puisque, je me répète, Loki a tous d'un homme, physiquement parlant. C'est une femme à l'intérieur, vous comprenez ? Non ? Bon...**

**Et puisque Loki est à moitié femme, on dit "enceinte", pas enceint, je crois même pas que ce mot existe...**

**Ne blamez pas Thor pour sa réaction, on aurait tous et toutes réagis pareil ! (Enfin je crois...)**

**Sinon, niveau hors sujet : Qui a vu la saison quatre, que je ne spoile personne !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je n'en reviens toujours pas, je vais mourir d'un trop plein de bonheur ! (Nan, je LAUL) Vous êtes adorable (une question, y a des garçons dans la salle ? ça m'intrigue un peu...)**

**J'vous adore !**

**Plus-plus !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Thor ne sut comment il avait démarré la Chevrolet et était retourné à la fac, comment il s'était dirigé jusqu'au gymnase et s'y était changé.

Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait directement. Tout ce qu'il entendait encore, c'était Loki...

« Je suis enceinte. »

« De toi... »

Il l'avait vaguement entendu l'appeler avant qu'il ne se sauve, l'appeler, peut-être le supplier... Il n'était pas sur.

De lui...

Loki était enceinte de lui...

C'était logiquement impossible... Un homme, même hermaphrodite, ne pouvait avoir un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas ! Comment il sortirait ?

Secouant la tête vigoureusement, Thor tenta en vain de se remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût, c'était vrai, la vie réelle... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...

Il se laissa tomber sur un des bancs du vestiaire et ferma les yeux. Il aurait du penser qu'il était royalement dans la « merde » mais non, tout ce qu'il se demandait, c'était... pourquoi était-il partit ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul ? Et pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Thor n'était pas du genre à avoir peur -enfin plus depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que, enfant, un monstre ne pouvait tenir ni sous son lit, ni dans son placard-, il ne craignait pas le jugement des autres -il avait ses amis, toujours là pour lui- ni celui de ses parents.

Mais là, il avait peur. Peur à en chialer comme un gosse. Il voulait les bras de quelqu'un pour s'y lover et pleurer, sa mère, son père, n'importe qui... Il voulait aussi Loki, qu'il soit à l'abri. Mais où ? Thor ne savait même pas s'il serait capable d'assumer ce bébé. Et peut-être que Loki voulait le garder !

Thor fit rapidement le calcule. Six mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, trois mois et demi que Loki l'évitait... Quatre mois ? Quatre mois de grossesse, approximativement... Il ne pouvait plus avorter normalement.

Quatre mois !

« Thor, ça va ? »

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Steve, penché sur lui, la mine inquiète. Il hocha vaguement la tête, se demandant s'il devait lui en parler.

« L'entrainement commence. Tu viens ?  
_Hm... »

Il devait d'abord se renseigner sur les hermaphrodites et leur capacité à procréer... Peut-être que l'infirmière de la fac pourrait l'éclairer.

* * *

Loki était inconsolable.

C'était un jeune homme en larme que le serrurier avait rencontré quand il était venu changer sa poignée de porte. Un jeune homme à fleur de peau et abattu.

Il s'était ensuite enfermé et terré au fond de lit. Comme il regrettait de lui avoir dit. Il se doutait de cette réaction de la part du sportif. C'était inattendu , voire exceptionnel d'après Maria, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir fuit les quelques responsabilités qu'il avait. Après tout, c'était uniquement la faute de Loki, c'était lui qui n'avait pas fait attention. Lui qui ne s'était pas protégé, lui qui était venu presque tous les jours pour qu'ils couchent ensemble. Thor ne savait rien, de son hermaphrodisme à sa nymphomanie, il n'avait pas à se poser ce genre de question. Il n'était pas gay, il acceptait leur relation par simple curiosité... Il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Loki, seulement de son côté femme qui pouvait ressortir de temps et temps...

Et comme il s'en voulait, encore et encore... Il se maudissait, se traitait de tous les noms alors que l'angoisse des mois, des années à venir l'étreignait...

* * *

Pepper Potts observa le grand blond assis devant son bureau, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
_Non, pas du tout. »

En fait si. Elle partageait enfin un des rares moments qu'elle pouvait passer avec son amant et c'est justement à ce moment que Thor décidait de venir lui rendre visite.

« Tu es malade, Thor ?  
_Non. »

Elle put clairement sentir son amant, dissimulé sous son bureau, se frapper le front contre son genoux et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Alors pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?  
_Je... J'aimerais... Je me demandais...  
_Vas-y, aucune question n'est idiote.  
_Est-ce que les hermaphrodites peuvent avoir un enfant ? » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Pepper resta interdite un moment.

« Eh bien... Cela dépend de son apparence et de sa constitution... Je suppose. Cela peut arriver, grâce à des opérations mais je ne sais pas si naturellement...  
_Et si c'est en apparence un homme ? »

L'infirmière fut à court de mots, de plus en plus surprise.

« Eh bien... Tu as chercher sur internet ? Je suis sur qu'un ordinateur sera plus informant que moi... »

Thor lui fit un pauvre sourire et hocha la tête.

« D'accord, je vais plutôt aller voir là-bas... Merci quand même. »

Le blond se leva et quitta l'infirmerie, clairement en proie à de nombreux doutes. Plusieurs questions brûlaient les lèvres de la jeune femme mais la porte se referma et l'homme sous le bureau revint contre elle.

« Je crois que lui et moi devons avoir une petite conversation !  
_Tony... Et le secret médical ?  
_Je n'y peux rien si j'ai tout entendu.  
_De dessous le bureau ? »

Stark ouvrit la bouche pour contrer mais la referma. Il réfléchit.

« Thor n'est pas très futé, il ne verra pas l'allusion !  
_Mouais... Ça m'étonnerait. »

Le brun rit et claqua un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter rapidement et silencieusement l'infirmerie.

* * *

Après une semaine à avoir passé son temps libre à la bibliothèque universitaire, la médiathèque du centre ville et avoir posé quelques question à Bruce le plus discrètement possible, Thor fut intercepté à la sortit du CDI par Tony.

« Hey ! Thoréal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Le gymnase, c'est de l'autre côté.  
_Ah.. Euh Merci ! »

Et alors qu'il tournait les talons, Tony Stark le retint.

« Stop, stop, stop. Je sais que t'es pas perdu.  
_Euh...  
_J'ai crus entendre que tu cherchais des infos sur les personnes mi-homme, mi-femme !  
_Euh...  
_Réponse très pertinente, boîte à meuh. Mais pourquoi ces recherches ? Est-ce que tu es... l'un des leurs ?  
_Non ! »

Tony perdit son sourire.

« T'es d'la jaquette alors, maintenant ? »

Thor resta silencieux, blême.

« Nan... Sérieux ? Un mec ? C'est qui ? Je le connais ?  
_... Euh...  
_Oui ?  
_Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est un homme ?  
_Ose me dire que c'est une femme. »

Tony le fixa dans les yeux et Thor, ne sachant pas mentir, soupira :

_Ok... C'est un mec...  
_Ah ! Comment il s'appelle ?  
_Il ne veux pas que ça se sache. »

Le brun fit la moue.

« Et timide avec ça ! Je le connais ? Allez, allez, un indice ! Tu ne le dis pas, je devine.  
_Bon...  
_Je pose les question, répond par oui ou par non. Je le connais ?  
_Hm... Ouais...  
_Je l'ai vu à la fac ?  
_Si tu l'as remarqué, oui.  
_Oh... Hm, et je l'ai vu ailleurs que dans la fac ?  
_Oui.  
_Intéressant. Je l'ai comme élève ?  
_Non.  
_Il est en fac de sport ?  
_Non.  
_Langues ?  
_Non.  
_Sciences ?  
_Non.  
_Droit ?  
_... Oui.  
_Ah ! »

Tony fit les cent pas devant lui alors que Thor était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Alors, un élève apparemment masculin en cours de droit... Hum... Blond ?  
_Non.  
_Brun ?  
_Oui.  
_De couleur de peau : Noir ?  
_Non.  
_Blanc ?  
_Oui.  
_Prénom commun ?  
_Non. »

Ça y est, il suait à grosse gouttes. Tony l'avait acculé contre le mur.

« Oh, je crois comprendre ! Le mignon petit serveur du Grill's Palace ?  
_... Ouais... »

Tony jubilait désormais.

« Alors comme ça il est hermaphrodite ?  
_Oui... Mais surtout, n'en parle à personne ! Je veux pas qu'il me castre !  
_Ok, ok. Il a l'air d'être violent ! Et pourquoi tu voulais savoir s'il pouvait avoir un petit bambin ? Un instinct paternelle qui se réveille ?  
_Je voulais juste savoir... C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme lui.  
_Hinhin... Mouais, bon allez, je te libère. Va, grand petit Lu ! »

Thor se força à sourire et partit aussitôt. Tony le regarda partir, en pleine réflexion, puis il haussa les épaules et s'en alla à son cours où il était déjà en retard.

* * *

**Je crois bien que je suis un peu en retard, désolé.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et un bisous à tous les fans/followers !**

**J'vous adore !**

**Plus-plus !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Quand Loki s'était levé de son canapé, le dimanche soir, dans un vieux T-shirt d'AC/DC et un blue jean déchiré à divers endroits, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver derrière sa porte un Thor penaud, relativement bien habillé -d'un jean noir et d'une chemise-, un bouquet de fleur hétéroclite à la main.

« Thor ?  
_Je suis désolé. »

Il avança d'un pas et entra.

« Pour ta porte, j'te rembourserai et...  
_Ce n'est pas la peine, tenta Loki.  
_Et pour le bébé... »

Le brun se figea sur place et tira instinctivement sur son T-shirt.

« Peut-être que si... Si je t'avais mis plus en confiance, tu me l'aurai dit et on se serait protégé et...  
_On pourrait refaire le monde avec des « si »..., grinça Loki.  
_Je suis vraiment désolé mais... Tu veux le garder, non ?  
_Oui, soupira le brun. Sinon je me serais faire avorté quand je l'ai su.  
_Tu l'as su quand ?  
_Il y a plus de deux mois.  
_Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?  
_Sérieusement ? Et tu aurai réagi comme la semaine dernière ?  
_... Je suis désolé. » Marmonna Thor, encore.

Loki haussa les épaules.

« C'est trop tard. Mais j'accepte tes excuses, je comprends.  
_Tu as déjà mis quelqu'un en cloque ?  
_Euh... Non. Mais moi aussi, j'ai voulu fuir au début.  
_Ah... »

Le silence tomba lourdement entre eux. Loki finit par réagir en premier et dit :

_Et les fleurs, c'est pour quoi ?  
_Je savais pas quoi te faire comme cadeau... Ni quelles fleurs tu aimais alors j'ai pris de tout. »

Touché, Loki prit le bouquet et partit le mettre dans un vase.

« Un cadeau en quel honneur ?  
_C'est pour... Pour te féliciter. »

Le brun tiqua.

« Pardon ?  
_Puisque tu as décidé d'être sa mère, alors je serais son père. Logique, non ?  
_Parce que tu l'es ?  
_Parce que je le veux. »

Loki revint et se posta devant lui. Thor ne le dépassait seulement de quelques centimètres.

« Tu te sens obligé de faire ça ? Tu penses que tu as une dette envers moi ? S'emporta-t-il.  
_Non. Je t'aime. »

Le jeune étudiant en droit blanchît.

« J'ai beau savoir que ce n'est pas réciproque, continua-t-il, j'aimerais partager ça, avec toi. Et il aura besoin d'un père, non ?_Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'aimerais pas quelqu'un d'autre, moi ? Siffla Loki.  
_C'est à toi de choisir. »

Thor s'avança et caressa sa joue.

« Mais sache que je souhaite vraiment prendre mes responsabilités, rien que pour toi. »

Les hormones toujours en vrac, Loki ravala un sanglot et secoua la tête.

« Tu m'énerves... Pesta-t-il.  
_Je sais. »

Le rire léger du blond envahit la pièce à la vue de la mine boudeuse de Loki. Il se pencha vers lui.

« Je vous promet que je prendrais soin de vous. Jusqu'à ce que tu trouve quelqu'un que tu aimes vraiment. »

Loki acquiesça lentement, un peu chamboulé. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soufflant et vit Thor faire de même.

« La chemise te va bien.  
_Merci. »

* * *

Et comme l'avait promis Thor, il vint chaque soir pour s'assurer du bien être de Loki. Il fit ses courses, le ménage, malgré les plaintes du brun, et partait tard dans la nuit, une fois sûr que la future maman dormait paisiblement. Ce n'était pas simple pour Loki, de plus en plus frustré et il en devenait rapidement grognon. Un mail à Nick Fury et il recevait les cours par courrier électronique et passait ses journées dessus. Il avait du arrêter de travailler et ils durent prendre une grande décision.

Thor l'avait supplié, soudoyé, fait chanté, encore supplié et finalement, Loki ne put résister à ses yeux de chien battu. Il allait venir vivre chez lui. Officiellement, Loki disait que c'était pour lui éviter des frais inutiles d'essence , officieusement, il voulait partager l'adorable maison de Thor, avec lui. Se réveiller à ses côtés, continuer de s'endormir dans ses bras et peut-être enfin aller plus loin.

Au bout du cinquième mois, son ventre commençait à bien se voir mais peut-être que ça dégoutait le blond, ça le gênait ou autre. Loki restait avec ses questions silencieuses et rongeait son frein en attendant un signal positif...

L'emménagement avait été amusant. Thor avait emmené chaque meuble à son appartement avant de récupérer Loki avec ses valises. Ensuite, le brun avait pu faire 'mumuse et placé les meubles comme il le souhaitait. Enfin, la maison avait un style. Elle ressemblait plus à Thor mais aussi à Loki.

Leur relation, et la grossesse de Loki, était toujours secrète. Thor n'invitait plus ses amis chez lui et si Tony venait à frapper chez lui, il se débrouillait pour dissimuler Loki et ce qui lui appartenait, mentait pour la présence des nouveaux meubles -un petit besoin de changement- et prétextait devoir sortir pour que Stark ne s'attarde pas et ne devine rien.

Quand il devait partir et laisser Loki seul, il fermait à clef.

Ils avaient plusieurs nouvelles expérience ensemble. Oh, rien de trop fatiguant pour la future maman.

Loki lui avait fait découvrir les joies du bus de ville. Ils avaient composté leur ticket et s'était installé au fond du bus, debout. Loki avait un équilibre parfait et se tenait à peine, contrairement à Thor qui chavirait au moindre virage. Le blond se cogna la tête plusieurs fois, trébucha et finit par s'écrouler dans l'allée. Mais peu importe le ridicule, il riait, tout comme Loki. Le brun était plié en deux, accroché à une barre.

« Relève toi, tu m'fais honte ! » Avait-il pouffé en lui tendant la main.

Thor l'avait prise et une fois debout, s'était posté devant lui. Loki s'était arrêté de rire et le regardait avec curiosité.

« J'aime beaucoup ton rire. » Commenta Thor tout en effleurant sa tempe du bout des doigts.

Loki rougit et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, le car freina subitement et Thor fut projeté vers l'avant.

Depuis ce léger incident, le blond refusait de remonter dans un bus. Il préférait largement sa Chevrolet. Loki s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, de nouveau silencieux et renfermé sur lui-même. Thor ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit ou à cause de sa « car-ophobie » naissante. Cependant, il ne cherchait pas à savoir. Loki avait droit à sa part de réflexion intime et d'espace personnel. Sauf dans leur lit.

Il dormait ensemble. Loki avait l'habitude de se couché sur le côté, tourné vers le vide, et Thor venait se coller à son dos, couvrant sa nuque d'un chapelet de légers baisers jusqu'à ce que le brun se détende et s'endorme. Cela pouvait prendre aussi bien dix minutes qu'une heure.

D'ailleurs un soir, Loki n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop attisé par les lèvres chaudes sur la base de sa nuque. Il frémissait et serrait les cuisses, le souffle court.

« Thor... Tu veux bien arrêter ? » Haleta-t-il.

Le blond se redressa et se pencha au dessus de lui.

« Pourquoi ? Je fais ça chaque soir..., dit-il, visiblement déçu.  
_ Oui mais... Ce soir, c'est trop dur...  
_Tu veux que j'y aille plus doucement ? »

Et il replongea son visage contre sa gorge, effleurant sa peau de sa bouche. Loki n'en trembla que plus encore et un petit couinement lui échappa.

« Non, non... S'il te plait... »

Thor s'écarta de nouveau et alluma la lampe de chevet. Enfin, il pouvait voir son expression troublé, son visage rouge et en sueur.

« Hey... Ça va pas ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Loki secoua la tête et rejeta les couvertures, supportant à peine son pyjama.

« J'en peux plus... »

Thor posa une main apaisante sur son ventre.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?  
_J-j'ai chaud... »

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté puis lui retira son T-shirt de Nirvana, ne le laissant que en caleçon.

« Hey ! Rougit le brun.  
_Ça va mieux ? »

D'abord silencieux, Loki acquiesça et remit la couverture sur son ventre. Mais il avait encore chaud et non parce qu'il était couvert, mais parce qu'il désirait.

Thor se replaça derrière lui et embrassa son épaule.

« Il est tard, tu sais ? Tu devrais t'endormir, les meilleurs heures sont avant minuit.  
_Thor... Il est onze heure et demi.  
_Une demi-heure, c'est toujours ça de pris. »

Loki soupira et se tourna vers lui. Thor lui sourit. La lumière orangé de la lampe donnait à sa peau des reflets doré et ses cheveux n'en paraissaient que plus blond. Il effleura sa barbe naissante puis noua ses doigts sur sa nuque.

Thor l'observait avec attention. Loki le touchait très peu souvent et il était rare qu'il le regarde avec une telle intensité. Sous sa paume, il pouvait sentir que leurs peaux étaient brûlantes.

« Tu as peut-être de la fièvre..., hasarda le sportif.  
_J'ai envie de toi. » Le coupa Loki.

Un silence étrange s'imposa alors que Thor accusait le choc. Loki avait toujours refuser d'admettre haut et fort son désir pour lui -ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre- et là, il lui sortait ça comme on propose un chewing-gum.

Thor cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Ok.

« Je savais que tu étais blond, mais à ce point là..., railla Loki.  
_C'est vrai ?  
_Que t'es blond ?  
_Que tu as envie de moi. »

Loki se tut quelques instant puis reprit lentement.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dis en fait...  
_... Quoi ? »

La voix du blond tremblait malgré lui et l'appréhension rendait ses mains moites.

« Je suis atteint d'une pathologie féminine... Plutôt gênante et... Je ne voulais pas t'en parler car c'est... Comment dire... Mon côté homme l'empêche de s'étendre et d'atteindre l'importance que seule une vraie femme peu avoir...  
_Oh, non... Ne me dis pas que tu es frigide...  
_Non... »

Loki inspira longuement.

« Je suis nymphomane. »

Silence. Loki se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Enfin, c'est léger, comme je te l'ai dit...  
_C'est plutôt logique en fait...  
_Comment ça ?  
_Tu venais de plus en plus souvent, avant que tu ne tombes en... Enceinte. Je pensais que c'était parce que tu étais aussi un mec... Que tu avais des besoins, etc...  
_Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
_Non. Au contraire. »

Loki rosit légèrement.

« Tu veux que je te … « soulage » ?  
_Volontiers. »

Le brun rougissait de plus en plus belle alors que Thor se collait à lui.

* * *

Et c'est en se recouchant l'un contre l'autre, épuisés et le corps alanguis, qu'ils eurent chacun une impression.

La même.

Celle d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

* * *

**Mon retard de la dernière fois ne va pas affecté les dates de sortie des autres chapitres (Parce que moi aussi, j'ai fait des petites croix dans mon agenda ! w)**

**Petite baisse dans les reviews, vous m'en voulez pour le retard ? Vous boudez ? Je vous ai déçu sur le chapitre ? Si quelque chose ne vous a pas plu, n'hésitez pas à le dire, même pas MP.**

**Je sais, je sais, ça devient de plus en plus niais mais c'est normal, ils se réconcilient, hein ? ^^"**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, mes fidèles x), je vous fais des bisous bien humides sur les deux joues !**

**Plus-plus !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le regard fixé sur un tableau de Toulouse-Lautrec, Loki souffla un autre soupir. Ils étaient, Thor et lui, assis dans la salle d'attente de la gynécologue depuis une heure et quatre minutes. Sur la droite, au dessus de la porte d'entrée, une pendule était accrochée. Les murs étaient recouvert de papier-peints jaunis par le temps et des stores à lamelles découpaient la lumière filtrante et celle-ci venait se déposer sur le lino en de fines bandes claire. Une dizaine de chaises y étaient déposés, ainsi que table basse avec des magazines datant de plusieurs mois posées en vrac. Des affiches de préventions contre le cancer, le sida, pour les rappels de vaccins, les gestes à faire quand on était malade et dans l'incapacité à se rendre au bureau, deux ou trois grandes feuilles colorés pour les assurances maladies et cette œuvre de Lautrec, représentant le célèbre Moulin Rouge du village de Mont-Marthre, en France, étaient accrochés aux murs. Un ventilateur au plafond tournait doucement, agitant quelques mèches de cheveux des deux seuls personnes présentes : Thor et Loki.

Croisant les jambes, ce dernier attendait patiemment tandis que le blond à sa droite était l'allégorie même du stresse. S'agitant, le regard papillonnant dans la pièce, passant d'une position à l'autre, se levant, faisant quelques pas, se rasseyant, bougonnant, jetant un coup d'oeil sur les magazines.

« Thor, pitié... Ne bouge plus. » Soupira le brun.

Ledit Thor se mordit la lèvre, se ré installa à ses côtés et croisa les chevilles, les mains agrippées aux genoux.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Maria leur sourit.

« A vous. »

Loki alla s'assoir sur la table d'auscultation et il balança légèrement ses jambes tout en écoutant la médecin. Thor, lui, les regardait en silence. Ils avaient l'air presque complice et donc devaient se connaître depuis un moment. Il s'attarda une seconde sur la jeune femme à la blouse blanche. Ses longs cheveux brun étaient ramenés en queue de cheval alors qu'une épaisse frange recouvrait son front. Elle portait un simple chemisier noir, ainsi qu'un pantalon et des escarpins de la même couleur.

Le blond reposa ses yeux bleus sur Loki et l'admira une seconde. Ses cheveux aussi noir que les plumes de corbeaux renvoyaient encore des reflets arc-en-ciel mais, alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement lisses et coiffés quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, ils étaient lâches, retombaient sur son front et ses tempes, et rebiquaient adorablement sur les pointes. Comme quand il sortait de la douche, ou après une folle nuit d'exercice. Il était habillé aussi sobrement que son docteur à quelques différences près : Il ne portait pas d'escarpins -heureusement, non ?- mais de haute botte à boucles, son pantalon tout aussi noir était en jean -celui de Maria était en coton- et il avait troqué ses chemises habituelles, noir ou blanche, pour un Sweat-shirt vert bouteille aux manches trois quarts assez large pour cacher ses formes. .

« Donc, c'est la deuxième échographie et le second examen obligatoire. Je vais te peser, vérifier ta tension artérielle, regarder les examens d'urines, faire la sérologie contre la toxoplasmose et la rubéole, voir l'état de ton col et le rythme cardiaque du bébé.  
_D'accord.  
_D'abord, quelques questions. Tu sens le bébé bouger ?  
_Hm... Non, pas encore. »

Maria prit des notes sur un calepin.

« Des saignements ?  
_Non.  
_Des pertes ?  
_Non plus.  
_Des contractions ?  
_Non.  
_Des douleurs ?  
_Quelques unes. »

Thor se crispa sur son siège.

« Des problème pour uriner ? »

Loki secoua la tête.

« Et... De la fièvre dernièrement ?  
_Non. »

Hill acquiesça et reposa son crayon et ses bloc-notes.

Loki retira ses chaussures et monta sur la balance, Thor était trop loin pour voir le résultat. Le brun s'installa de nouveau sur la table et Maroa prit sa tension. Alors que le bracelet se serrait autour de son bras et se relâchait lentement, Loki leva les yeux vers Thor et ils se sourirent.

« 10.11... C'est plutôt bas mais c'est normal. Elle le sera durant toute la grossesse. Par contre... Un touché rectal s'impose. »

A cette énonciation, les deux hommes se figèrent.

« Hors de question.  
_Loki... J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ai pas d'autre moyen de vérifier la hauteur de l'utérus... C'est pour la croissance du bébé.  
_Je veux pas. Pas devant lui. »

Il pointa furieusement Thor du doigt.

« Moi ? »

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre. Enfin, si, il comprenait l'envie du brun de le voir sortir. Mais il voulait aussi être là pour lui. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son besoin de le veiller durant ces épreuves, il fut éjecter par un Loki bien rouge et beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. La porte se referma durement derrière lui et il put entendre le rire du docteur et un petit « Adorable. »

* * *

Le blond ne put revenir que trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Loki était allongé, prêt pour une échographie. Ses joues étaient encore roses et quelques mèches folles collaient à son front.

Le docteur étala un gel transparent sur son ventre et le regard bleu lagon de Thor se posa sur l'écran de radio.

Bientôt, une image en noir et blanc apparut, représentant rien de distinct.

« Bon. Comme à la première écho', la tête est là... voilà le corps... » Fit doucement la jeune femme.

Loki acquiesça, souriant un peu en reconnaissant les formes.

« Tu le vois, Thor ?  
_Hm... »

Les sourcils froncés, le blond fixait l'écran. Non, il ne le voyait pas. Et ça le brassait un peu. Sa gorge se serra alors que Maria allait arrêter. Loki remarqua alors son malaise.

« Thor ?  
_Hm ?  
_Ça ne va pas ? »

Thor secoua la tête, lèvres pincées. Loki arqua un sourcil, était-ce une larme qu'il a vu couler ?

« Thor ?  
_C'est notre bébé, dit-il d'une voix vibrante. Et je suis incapable de le voir... »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour envoyé une réplique cinglante, mais devant sa mine défaite, il la referma et lui tendit la main.

« C'est pas grave. Approche. »

Il obéit, prit sa main et se pencha vers lui et l'écran.

« Regarde. Là, tu vois la tache en forme d'ampoule ?  
_Oui...  
_C'est sa tête. »

Il y eut un silence et une autre larme roula sur sa joue mal rasée. Loki serra doucement sa main dans la sienne et sourit un peu. La médecin intervint :

_Vous voulez écouter son coeur ?  
_On peut ? » S'enquit Thor avec le regard d'un enfant le matin de noël.

Maria lui sourit et appuya sur un bouton. Soudain, un léger battement de coeur envahit la pièce. Loki ferma les yeux et la pression de sa main sur Thor se resserra. Le blond, assis à ses côtés, posa son front contre le sien. Il glissa sa main libre sous sa nuque.

Loki ouvrit les yeux, ils se regardèrent une seconde... Puis s'embrassèrent. Lentement. Le plus lentement possible. Le coeur de leur enfant battait dans un rythme doux tandis que Maria s'éclipsait en silence.

* * *

Ils étaient tous postés devant la maison de Thor : Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce et Clint. Le blond n'était plus le même depuis plusieurs mois. Il manquait pas mal d'entrainements et évitait ses amis sans se cacher. Aux quelques soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble, il ne buvait plus, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, ailleurs, dans son monde, et ne s'attardait jamais. C'en était trop pour ses amis qui commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Et c'est sans plus de cérémonie qu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée. Ils ne frappèrent pas. La maison était vide : Thor n'était pas là, ils l'avaient deviné en ne voyant pas la Chevrolet garée devant le portail. Alors ils l'attendraient ici et il devra s'expliquer.

« Bien, en attendant, on fait comme chez nous, hein ? S'exclama Tony.  
_Oui... Attendez, il y a un truc de changé. »

Suite à la remarque de Natasha, ils observèrent la pièce.

« Est-ce une étagère remplie de livre que je vois là-bas ? S'inquiéta Clint.  
_Hum... Droit Civique, Juridique et Politique, la collection complète des Stephen King, une multitude de polar, des manuels de la faculté de droit..., énuméra Bruce.  
_Je croyais qu'il ne savait pas lire...  
_Tony... » Soupira Steve.

Natasha se figea et leur fit signe de se taire. Après un petit moment, ils entendirent un bruit venant de la cuisine. Ils s'entre regardèrent et s'y dirigèrent sur la pointe des pieds.

Ils y découvrirent Loki, le casque de Thor sur la tête à écouter du Blink 182. Dos à eux, il se dandinait légèrement en rythme avec la musique tout en mangeant un avocat à la mayonnaise. Il portait le large maillot de foot du blond et un court short en jean, pieds nus sur le carrelage.

« Oh merde, fit Tony.  
_Qui est-ce ?  
_L'hermaphrodite... »

Ils dévisagèrent Tony un instant avant de fixer de nouveau l'individu, qui ne les avait toujours pas remarqué. Loki feuilletait un magazine ouvert sur le plan de travail, ainsi que de nombreux cours étalés tout autour. Soudain, son portable sonna et les amis de Thor se figèrent, ne firent plus aucun bruit.

Loki retira le casque et décrocha.

« Moui ? »

On put facilement reconnaître l'intonation de Thor à l'autre bout du fil. Loki soupira et prit son pouls, sous le regard effaré des autres.

« 67. … Oui, à la minute. … Thor, je vais bien... Oui, oui... Mais oui, je mange. Quoi ? Hors de question. Je m'en fous que ça soit... Non, non, écoute moi... Pff... … … Ouais, ouais, je t'écoute aussi... Non. … Bon d'accord, à tes risques et périls. Je ne peux pas t'assurer la réaction du bébé quand à ces immondes pizzas et... Oui, je t'écoute... Oui, je fais attention... Oui, je me repose... Non, je ne sors pas et s'il quelqu'un frappe je vais me cacher, je connais la musique... Non Tony n'est pas encore venu... Bien sur... Non, j'ai pas envie de fraises, Thor... Par contre j'ai fini les avocats... Et alors ? Quinze, c'est vite parti en trois jours. Et n'oublie pas que je mange pour deux... Comment ça « moi pour trois » ? Vas mourir ! … Hm ? »

Le ton acerbe de Loki se modifia et il dit avec douceur :

_Idiot... Dépêche toi de revenir. »

Il raccrocha alors que Tony et Clint se retenaient de rire. L'hermaphrodite soupira et caressa distraitement son ventre déjà bien rond pour cinq mois et demi. Et alors qu'il levait les yeux, il aperçut dans une casserole des silhouettes derrière lui. Il blêmit et se retourna lentement, découvrant la bande d'étudiant-professeurs que fréquentait le père de son enfant.

« Oh, mon dieu, il l'a fait ! S'exclama Tony en désignant son ventre.  
_Mais c'est pas le serveur du restaurant ? Demanda Steve  
_C'est pas vrai...  
_Et il ne nous a rien dit, l'enfoiré !  
_Clint ! »

Loki fit un pas en arrière et attrapa une poêle à frire, prêt à tous les assommer jusqu'au dernier.

« Hey, tout doux ma belle. Tu nous reconnais ? On est les...  
_Je sais qui vous êtes ! Cracha le brun.  
_On ne te veux pas de mal, rassura Natasha en s'approchant lentement. Tu veux bien poser ton arme ?  
_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
_C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question. » Dit l'archer en attrapant durement son bras.

On lui arracha la poêle des mains, Ils le tirèrent au salon, l'assirent sur le canapé et l'encerclèrent.

« Pourquoi Thor ne nous a jamais parlé de toi ? » S'enquit Steve.

Loki croisa les bras, hautain, et s'emmura dans le silence.

« Moi, je sais, intervint Tony. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache que c'est un hermaphrodite. »

Le brun serra les dent, il espérait ressembler assez à une femme pour les berner.

« Tony, c'est une femme...  
_Non. J'ai eu du mal mais j'ai réussi à faire avouer Thor. C'est toi qui voulait qu'il ne dise rien et d'ailleurs tu ne devais rien lui dire au début non plus. Mais à en voir la taille de ton ventre, j'en conclue qu'il est désormais au courant. C'est pour ça qu'il cherchait des infos sur les gens comme toi auprès de Pepper.  
_Comment tu le sais ?  
_J'étais sous le bureau. Enfin bref... Et à en croire la nouvelle disposition des meubles, tu vis ici maintenant ? »

Le regard perçant du scientifique plongeant dans les lacs vert qui occupaient les yeux de Loki.

« En tout cas, le grand Lu n'a pas de mauvais goût...  
_Ce surnom est de mauvais goût, fit Loki.  
_J'y peux rien s'il est blond comme les blés. »

Loki roula des yeux et croisa les jambes. Vivement que Thor revienne.

* * *

**Et voila, je poste tard donc je m'attarde pas. Désolé de le faire si tard d'ailleurs mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi depuis que je suis rentrée, c'était un peu ma journée (J'ai enfin 18 ans) donc voila.**

**Les choses avancent, merci pour vos reviews. Je ne vérifie pas s'il y a des questions, désolé, mais je suis épuisée. Ce sera pour le chapitre suivant et n'hésiter pas à demander quoique ce soit, aucune question n'est idiot !**

**Je vous embrasse fort, fort, fort !**

**Plus-plus !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Thor claqua la porte d'un coup de pied, les bras chargés de sac de courses.

« Hey ! fit-il avant de remarquer ses amis retenant Loki en otage.  
_Hey~, minauda Tony. Tu nous excuses mais on a déjà fait la connaissance de Lo-ki. »

Le blond manqua de lâcher tous ses paquets et un hoquet d'horreur lui échappa.

« Qu'est-ce que...  
_On pose les questions. » Intervint Clint en l'asseyant sur une chaise.

Natasha lui prit les sachets de commissions et partit à la cuisine. Thor interrogea Loki du regard mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne leur ai pas ouvert.  
_Non, on sait que tes clefs sont cachées derrière l'affreuse cigale que ta mère t'a offerte alors on est rentré.  
_Elle est pas affreuse !  
_Si. » Répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson, même Loki.

Thor leur lança un regard outré avant de secouer la tête en plissant le nez.

« Moi, je l'aime. C'est ce qui compte.  
_Non, répondirent-ils à l'unanimité.  
_Bref ! Tonna Bruce. Alors ? »

Il désigna Loki, toujours assis entre Tony et Steve, bras et jambes croisés et un air renfrogné sur le visage.

« Alors quoi ? Demanda bêtement Thor.  
_Alors pourquoi tu nous a caché cette merveille ? S'enthousiasma Tony.  
_Hein ?  
_Bruce et moi, on veut... Non, on aimerait l'ausculter. Savoir comment il marche et tout. »

Thor cligna des yeux.

« Mais t'es pas en médecine toi... Ton domaine, c'est l'informatique.  
_Je suis curieux, très curieux. Et ça reste une science... Et Bruce aura besoin d'un assistant.  
_Non, je m'en passerais.  
_Tais-toi Bruce, tu vois bien que je négocie. »

Loki soupira bruyamment et intervint avec un calme olympien :

_Je ne suis pas un cobaye.  
_Cobaye est un mot si péjoratif. Non, non, je dirais... Sujet très intéressant.  
_J'ai dis non._ Alors... Dites nous au moins comment... Ça va sortir, tenta le médecin.  
_Comme l'oeuf pour la poule. »

Silence.

« Il est sérieux là ? » S'inquiéta Tony en se tournant vers Thor.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser ses larges épaules.

« J'imagine, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir...  
_Et ça se dit « futur père »..., railla Barton qui se prit un coude de coude par Steve.  
_Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, soupira Loki devant l'air dubitatif du comité. Mon utérus débouche à côté de ma prostate. La sortie reste naturel... »

Il y eu un autre silence.

« Absolument abominable..., fit Tony._Fascinant. » Le coupa le docteur Banner.

Thor sourit à la vue des pommettes rougissantes du brun.

« Et ça sera douloureux ? S'inquiéta Natasha.  
_J'imagine... J'ai jamais essayé. »

Stark s'esclaffa.

« Je veux être la pour voir ça... Enfin, reprit-il devant l'air menaçant des deux amants. J'veux dire... Pour aider...  
_Maintenant, vous voulez bien tous partir ? Demanda Loki avec un sourire sans joie.  
_Attendez... »

Ils regardèrent Steve qui s'était fait jusque là discret.

« Et la fac ? Vous comptez revenir ? Thor, tu manques de plus en plus d'entraînements.  
_Eh bien, commença le blond.  
_J'ai déjà essayé de le convaincre de revenir, mais rien à faire. Il est plus têtu qu'un mur, intervint Loki, presque désespéré.  
_Je peux très bien m'entraînez ici...  
_Pas en me massant le dos.  
_C'est toi qui m'interdis d'arrêter !  
_Parce que tu as commencé !  
_Hey ! On se calme le vieux p'tit couple ! » S'enquit Tony.

Natasha et Clint pouffèrent.

« Ils vont bien ensemble, dans tous les cas... » Remarqua Bruce qui reçut un regard noir de la part de Loki.

Thor s'approcha et se glissa entre Tony et Loki, et enlaça ce dernier.

« Me colle pas, j'ai chaud, grogna l'autre, pour la forme.  
_Vous restez mangez ?  
_Avec plaisir !  
_Non !  
_Pourquoi pas...  
_Mais !  
_De toute façon, j'ai rien à manger chez moi...  
_Je veux pas !  
_Et on mangerait quoi ?  
_Écoutez moi !  
_Je pensais à commander des pizzas.  
_Thor !  
_Oh, oui !  
_Pour moi, une végétarienne !  
_Hawaïenne.  
_Argh, Bruce, t'as des goût bizarre ! Une margarita pour moi.  
_Deux quatre fromages.  
_Et toi Loki ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le brun qui avait les bras fermement croisé, boudeur.

« J'ai pas faim. » Grinça-t-il.

Tony rit.

« Pire qu'un gosse. On l'a prit en flagu'. Il finissait les avocats en les arrosant de mayo' !  
_C'est vrai Loki ?  
_Non. »

Thor inclina la tête sur le côté et le fixa longuement de son regard rendu azur par la luminosité. Et Loki ne tarda pas à craquer :

_Bon, ok... J'ai tout mangé...  
_Maria t'a dit de faire attention...  
_J'ai faim. Et quand j'ai faim, je mange.  
_Logique.  
_Tony, ferme là.  
_Méchant Loki. »

Ledit Loki roula des yeux.

« Alors ? Tu veux quoi comme pizza ? S'enquit Clint en finissant de noter les autres.

_J'en sais rien, je m'en fiche !  
_Thor Thunder ! Ton copain est une plaie ! » Geignit Tony.

Loki lui intima de se taire d'un geste de la main.

« Pardon ?  
_Hein ?  
_Quoi ?  
_Loki ?  
_Tu l'as appelé comment ?  
_Par son nom.  
_Non...  
_Si.  
_Impossible.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Il s'appelle Thor Odinson... N'est-ce pas ? »

Il se tourna vers le blond avec un regard légèrement inquiet.

« Non, mon nom de famille, c'est Thunder.  
_Thunder... Thunder... Comme...  
_Comme l'industrie Thunder, continua Tony. Thunder & Co.  
_L'industrie électrique ?  
_Oui. »

Loki ouvrit la bouche, de plus en plus perdu.

« Mais tu connais ton copain ou pas ?  
_Euh..._Tu vis avec !  
_Bah euh...  
_Et en plus, son père... Il s'appelle Odin ! Il y en a pas trente-mille !  
_C'est bon, Clint. » Intervint Steve en posant une main sur son épaule.

Loki leva les yeux vers le futur père de son enfant, se sentant un peu trahi. Thor ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ni même sous-entendu.

Les Thunder étaient les premiers fournisseurs d'électricité solaire au monde ! Personne n'avait pris Bor Thunder au sérieux quand il s'était lancé dans l'industrie solaire, encore méconnue et peu fiable à l'époque. Puis Odin avait prit sa suite et la boîte avait décollée, se multipliant dans de plus en plus de pays étrangers.

De plus, la famille Stark, représentante de l'énergie verte, les avait accueilli dans leur grande famille. Voilà pourquoi Tony connaissait Thor depuis toujours. Les deux familles s'étaient rapidement lié d'amitié. Les repas d'affaire avaient pris la tangente et se constituaient désormais de conversations sur la famille, les amis, etc...

Devant la détresse évidente de son amant, Thor s'empressa de le rassurer :

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je comptais pas te le cacher. J'ai juste... Oublié...  
_Je porte l'héritier de l'héritier des Thunder...  
_C'est bien, tu as enfin compris, grinça Clint.  
_Mais ça ne change rien, hein Loki ?  
_La maison... Évidemment, cette maison... Un étudiant normal ne pourrait jamais se la payer... Et la voiture... La Chevrolet ! Pourquoi j'ai rien vu ? Pourquoi ?!  
_Loki ! »

Thor avait crié, rouge. Le brun se ratatina dans le canapé.

« Je suis normal, Ok ? Que je sois riche ou non, ça ne change rien ! Ça ne change rien à notre relation, à nous... »

Les amis de Thor se levèrent et s'éclipsèrent à la cuisine.

« On vous laisse... Discuter... On va commander les pizzas. » Prévint Natasha avant de disparaître.

* * *

**Désolé du retard, j'ai eu une journée super chargée hier et le soir, je n'ai pas la foi. Et pas de foie, pas de chocolat !**

**Merci pour toute vos reviews !Je vous adore ! **

**Plus-plus !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Loki ne reprenne lentement :

_Tu... Tu en as parlé à tes parents ?  
_Non. »

Il y eut un autre silence.

« Et toi ? »

Loki baissa les yeux sur ses mains pâles bientôt saisies par celles, dorées, de Thor.

« Non... Jamais je ne leur dirais.  
_Mais...  
_Je veux que personne soit au courant...Enfin, je voulais et maintenant, tes amis le sont... Je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire savoir à mes parents, ils me détesteraient... Plus que déjà... »

Thor glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et le pressa contre lui.

« Des parents ne peuvent pas détester leur enfant.  
_Ils ne m'aiment pas... Pas ce que je suis. Ils ne sont même pas au courant pour mon... Mon addiction. Je leur mens depuis tellement temps. Si je leur avoue tout, au mieux ils ne me croiront pas !  
_Loki, ce n'est pas ta faute tout ça...  
_Si... »

Son air dépité et sans espoir eut l'effet d'un poignard dans le coeur du blond. Il prit son visage en coupe, le força à le regarder et tenta un sourire. Son regard s'attarda sur ses iris vertes. Vertes comme les praires d'herbes écossaises -qu'il avait pu voir quand il était enfant- et vibrantes comme les feuilles d'un arbre sous une brise d'été. De fines paillettes noisettes parsemaient ses deux orbes émeraudes alors que des perles salées venait s'accrocher à ses cils fins et noirs, presque inexistants, avant de venir glisser sur ses joues brûlantes.

« Ne pleure pas. » Chuchota le blond en essuyant une larme du pouce.

Loki secoua négativement la tête et se détourna de lui.

« On les affrontera ensemble, si tu veux, proposa Thor en traçant lentement de sa main des cercles dans son dos.  
_Hm... » Fut sa seule réponse.

Alors, pour détendre l'atmosphère, Thor l'attira subitement contre son torse et colla sa bouche à son oreille :

_Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, chuchota-t-il tout bas en sachant pertinemment que ses amis écoutaient, collés à la porte, tu peux me faire confiance. On l'annoncera à nos parents, ensemble, et on se fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser.  
_Thor...  
_Je t'aime...

_Je sais, je sais. Je suis bête mais... Mais je serais là, je suis là pour toi. Pour lui. »

Et il posa sa main sur son ventre. Loki eut un pauvre sourire et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Merci. »

Thor sourit à son tour, caressant son dos. Le brun finit par relever la tête et ils s'embrassèrent. Loki posa d'abord ses lèvres sur sa joue râpeuse, puis le coin de ses lèvres. Thor recueillit ses larmes du bout de la langue et happa sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt de sport, caressa ses flancs tout en embrassant follement ses lèvres. Ils tombèrent lentement allongés sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Haleta Loki entre deux baisers.  
_'Pas pensé... » Grogna le blond tout en collant leur corps.

Le brun ferma les yeux et laissa échapper quelques soupirs quand il se mit à mordiller sa gorge.

« C'est pas important, hm ? »

Loki secoua la tête. Non, il se fichait du futur héritage de Thor. Il aimait l'homme, pas la richesse, ni le patrimoine génétique. Simplement Thor, pour ce qu'il était : Une personne simple.

L'hermaphrodite fut sorti de ses pensées quand une main s'infiltra entre ses cuisses pour masser sa hampe prisonnière de ses vêtements devenus trop étroits. Il haleta et renversa la tête en arrière, s'offrant au blond.

Thor, satisfait de sa réaction, accentua les caresses vigoureuses de sa main alors que le corps de Loki s'arquait sous ses doigts. Bientôt, ce fut trop peu et leur bassin se rencontrèrent, en mouvement, mimant la danse millénaire, l'acte sexuel.

Toute détermination avait quitté Loki et il se laissait aller dans les bras puissants du sportif. Leurs lèvres et surtout leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour des baisers humides tandis que leurs respirations se faisaient plus bruyantes sous la visible accélération de leurs coups de reins. Loki se cambra davantage, oubliant tout -le bébé dans son ventre, les amis de Thor dans la pièce voisine, la future réaction de leurs parents- et poussa un long gémissement d'extase.

Depuis des années, il avait du apprendre à jouir en silence, pour ne pas se faire prendre le soir. Le plus dur avait été les premières fois, quand il avait onze-douze ans. Les premières caresses hésitantes, la première éjaculation mouillée, le premier cri de plaisir, le premier cri de surprise... Il n'avait plus voulu réessayer mais le manque du désir obtenu vint lui manquer très rapidement. Et chaque nuit, une fois sûr que ses parents dormaient à point fermés, il rejetait les couvertures, en sueur et excité comme jamais, et se soulageait, lèvres pincées ou mordues, le plus rapidement possible.

Il y eut aussi les premières filles, bien plus tard. Elles préféraient pour la plupart les autres garçons, déjà plus viril mais quelques unes venaient s'amuser avec le timide petit Loki. Alors il faisait le mur, allait dans leurs soirées, étaient emmené dans une chambre.

La première fois, il avait été surpris. A quatorze ans, la fille avait déboutonné son chemisier, découvrant son soutien-gorge à peine rempli et avait guidé sa main dedans. Ses seins avaient été doux, fermes. Ils s'étaient embrassés, et ce fut plutôt désagréable pour le brun. C'était son premier baiser.

Ils s'étaient allongé. Elle avait remonté sa jupe en jean et l'avait de nouveau invité à la toucher. Rapidement, ses doigts avaient trouvé le chemin de sa féminité, glissant en elle -il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas la première fois de cette jeune fille- et puis, un préservatif plus tard, il s'enfouissait en elle.

Cela avait été agréable, de même que les autres fois avec d'autres filles.

Seulement une nuit, il venait d'avoir dix-sept et se détendait en boîte quand un homme s'était mis à le draguer. Curieux, Loki s'était laissé entrainé dans les toilettes. Il avait pris l'inconnu et l'étroitesse douloureuse lui avait apporté un bonheur encore inégalé. Puis il avait été pris. Il avait eu mal. Très mal. Il avait crié. Mais conscient de son inexpérience -était-ce cela qui l'avait attiré ?- le mec avait été patient, presque doux, et il l'avait fait plus que jouir

Il s'était rapidement trouvé une préférence pour le corps fort des hommes. Et ce qui lui avait plu chez Thor, c'était sa sauvagerie et sa spontanéité. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de chose, des choses qui auraient surement fait pâlir un acteur de film porno !

Mais cette fois-ci, sur le canapé, bien que habillé et enceinte, Loki n'avait jamais pris autant son pied.

Jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse. Combien de temps avaient-ils passé l'un contre l'autre ? A se mouvoir, se frotter ? A jouir ? A s'admirer ?

Loki redescendit -enfin, s'éclata pitoyablement la face- par terre.

Tony quitta la cuisine, un verre de whisky à la main.

« Faites pas attention à moi, continuez. Je ne fais que passer. »

Il ouvrit au livreur et récupéra toutes les pizzas. Ils se redressèrent, les hanches encore frémissantes et Loki se leva à la hâte et fila à la salle de bain. La bande réapparut peu à peu, les uns après les autres, les mines gênées.

Thor s'assit correctement, le temps que la salle de bain se libère, et il eut la décence de rougir en prenant conscience de son caleçon devenu poisseux et collant.

* * *

Loki revint plus tard. Il avait revêtu un haut en coton noir à manches courtes et un vieux jean troué à Thor. Ce dernier s'empressa de partir à la salle de bain à son tour.

La soirée fut en fait très agréable pour le brun. Les amis de Thor étaient un bon divertissement, un vrai anti-stresse à eux tout seul. Ils lui avaient raconté plein d'anecdotes gênantes sur Thor et Tony n'avait cessé de lui lancer quelques piques aussi, rappelant le soir où il avait été leur serveur. Loki s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel.

Les pizzas n'avaient pas été mauvaise, au contraire. Le seul problème avait été de les manger avec les mains. Loki avait d'ordinaire horreur de manger avec les doigts. Il s'en mettait toujours partout. La preuve mise en image par Natasha et Steve avec leurs portables. Et le fromage fondu, c'était vraiment... Vraiment... Chiant, pire que Thor même ! Ça s'étirait encore et toujours. Les autres avaient bien, lui moins.

Et il se retrouvait désormais à penser, couché sur le côté, le blond somnolant dans son dos. Le réveil matin indiquait deux heure du matin mais ses yeux refusaient de se fermer. La journée repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Il revoyait Thor se lever le matin, disparaître dans la salle de bain, ressortir trempé et mouiller le parquet, s'habiller sans pudeur devant lui, encore allongé, venir l'embrasser une fois prêt et partir. Il était revenu à midi et ils avaient mangé en tête à tête. Puis le blond était de nouveau parti, cette fois pour des courses, la veille pour un entrainement. Et il revenait toujours avant le dîner. C'était le même rythme depuis trois semaines. La routine s'était installée, une routine confortable et rassurante.

Mais tout avait changé, la bulle avait éclaté. A part Maria et Thor, d'autres personnes étaient au courant. Cinq en tout. Cinq personnes savaient pour Thor et lui et pour sa grossesse. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Thor était un simple étudiant en sport, banal, comme les autres... Non. C'était le fils d'un des hommes les plus connus et riches sur la planète Terre ! Pas étonnant qu'il est une meute de petits toutous le suivant partout à la fac... C'est même étonnant que personne n'ait remarqué quoi que ce soit plus tôt... Sauf Tony et Steve, évidemment. Steve parce qu'il était son seul véritable ami dans l'équipe et Tony... Eh bien, Tony l'avait... Tony avait été Tony... C'est tout.

Loki soupira et se retourna vers Thor. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux, visiblement réveillé.

« Tu ne dors pas ? Murmura-t-il.  
_Toi non plus. » Remarqua Loki.

Le blond sourit et attrapa sa taille.

« Tu devrais pourtant...  
_Je passe mes journées à lire, c'est pas très épuisant. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, lentement.

« Peut-être que j'irai voir mes parents demain. Seul, finit par dire le brun.  
_... Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ?  
_Je ne veux pas que tu les vois. »

Thor fit une moue boudeuse.

« Je peux au moins t'y emmener et venir te chercher ?  
_Si t'es sage.  
_Je suis plus un enfant, grogna Thor.  
_Parfois j'en doute, monsieur j'ai-encore-mes-Actionman.  
_Je suis très conservateur.  
_Mouais, et le pyjama spider-man que tu garde au fond de ta commode ?  
_... Comment tu...  
_Tony.  
_Oh... »

Thor se promit à cet instant de le faire payer à son ami philanthrope.

« Thor ? » S'inquiéta le brun.

Le blond était resté silencieux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je... Tu...  
_Je trouve ça mignon. »

Le sportif leva les yeux vers lui, rougissant sous son hâle.

« Personnellement, je ne suis pas matérialiste mais... Mais tu as le droit... C'est chou. »

Ils gloussèrent au dernier mot et Loki se mit sur le dos, la tête calée dans le creux de la gorge de Thor.

« Donc, tu ne veux vraiment pas que je vienne avec toi ?  
_Non. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te reconnaissent... Ils trouveraient le moyen de te causer des ennuis ou... Enfin, bref... Je veux pas, ils me font honte et...  
_C'est bon. Pas la peine de te justifier, OK ? C'est pas grave. Tu m'enverra un texto quand tu partiras, on se retrouvera en ville et on ira manger au... Au ?  
_Au chinois.  
_OK. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Leurs langues se mêlèrent à leur baiser brûlant alors que leurs mains venaient se glisser dans les recoins les plus chauds et les plus doux de leur corps. Thor crocheta ses jambes des siennes pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner et attaqua son cou.

Après un bon nombre de baisers, de tendres morsures et de petites léchouilles, le calme de Loki commença à s'effilocher. Il ferma les yeux et poussa des petits soupirs plaintifs alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans de longues mèches blondes.

Leurs bassins se retrouvèrent collés comme deux pôles d'aimants et les mains de Thor remontèrent sur son ventre, dans une délicieuse caresse. Loki frémit de tout son long et lâcha un lent et fort gémissement. Content de son effet, Thor le débarrassa de son pyjama de fortune, c'est-à-dire une chemise et un caleçon déjà un peu humide. Le brun ne sembla s'en rendre compte qu'après un moment de réflexion intense.

« … Hey ! »

Il sursauta quand Thor lui mordilla l'oreille mais ils rirent en même temps. L'euphorie gagnait leurs corps.

« Tu as l'air d'en avoir vachement besoin, minauda le blond à son oreille, en mode taquin.  
_Non..., souffla Loki. J'en ai envie. »

Avant de le rencontrer, l'hermaphrodite se fichait du « Avec qui ? » et du « Où ? Quand ? Comment ? ». Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du sexe. Pur et dur. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il voulait juste l'orgasme tant attendu.

Désormais, dans ce lit avec le futur père de son enfant, il voulait toujours les tremblements, l'engourdissement, le plaisir, bref... Mais ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était l'obtenir avec Thor, et le partager avec lui. Et il ne voulait plus être simplement baiser à l'arrière d'une voiture -quoique de temps en temps...-, il préférait largement être au chaud et en sécurité dans ce lit, avec lui.

Thor avait aussi enlevé ses vêtements et il s'écarta une seconde pour allumer la lampe de chevet qui diffusa dans la pièce un halo de lumière doré et rougeâtre, comme les flammes de plusieurs bougies.

« Je veux voir ton visage. » Avoua-t-il quand Loki lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Ils se ré embrassèrent encore avant de commencer à onduler l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mains se joignirent, paumes contre paumes, les doigts alignés aux autres et Thor sourit. Il avait toujours eu de grandes mains comparés à autrui et avait été aussi presque toujours le plus grand, avant d'aller à la fac. D'ailleurs, toutes ses conquêtes féminines faisaient au moins une ou deux têtes de moins que lui. Avec Loki, c'était différent. Déjà parce qu'il était un homme, et il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à l'idée d'être gay -bien qu'il n'ait jamais rien eu contre ce genre de personne-. Et ensuite, c'était différent, parce qu'il était son égal. Lui aussi était très grand -un peu moins que lui de quelques centimètres tout de même- et leurs mains étaient de la même taille. Cependant elles restaient très différentes, tout comme le reste de leur corps étaient opposés.

Alors que Thor avait des épaules larges, celles de Loki étaient fines et étroites. Alors que les doigts du blond étaient massifs et courts, sa paume large, la future maman avait des mains très fines et de long doigts pour une petite paume carré.

Thor enserra les mains de Loki des siennes, avec une extrême délicatesse et les porta à ses lèvres. Le brun soupira de bonheur, bien que moins romantique que le sportif pour tout ce qui était baiser fougueux sous la pluie, baise-main et lavage d'amygdales pendant une heure. Il était moins expansif, pourtant il appréciait ces démonstrations, la plupart inattendue. Thor le surprenait souvent.

Le blond s'écarta une seconde et dit :

_J'ai un peu peur de te faire mal en te montant dessus. »

Loki hocha lentement la tête. Bien qu'il n'ait pas de danger pour lui -il savait que, si Thor lui grimpait dessus, il ferait très très attention à son ventre-, il ne voulait pas le forcer et désirait qu'il soit le plus à l'aise possible. Alors il rejeta les draps et se mit à quatre pattes, le corps frissonnant. Thor le fixa quelque seconde, comme choqué.

« Thor ? Viens me recouvrir, je commence à avoir froid. »

Le blond rosit et vint s'installer derrière lui. Il colla son corps au sien et entreprit de le réchauffer. Ils se redressèrent pour accentuer le contact. D'abord sur ses épaules, les mains de Thor glissèrent sur ses bras, effleurèrent ses côtes en même temps. Loki se crispa, légèrement -beaucoup- chatouilleux.

Ses doigts remontèrent sur ses pectoraux, qui avait gonflés comme si le brun avait fait de la musculation à outrance ces derniers jours. Loki lui avait expliqué que, d'après Maria, son corps se mettait en condition pour la venue du bébé et surtout pour son alimentation, comme les autres femmes enceintes. Thor avait trouvé cela fort intéressant mais s'était contenté d'un hochement de tête. Tout cela le dépassait un peu.

« Thor... J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas avec moi, là..., grogna Loki.  
_Je pense à toi, et à ton corps. »

Il put clairement sentir Loki se raidir, toujours aussi sensible au sujet de son apparence.

« Je me dis juste que tu es magnifique. » Susurra-t-il au creux de son cou en glissant son sexe gorgé de sang entre ses cuisses.

Le brun se crispa de nouveau, mais cette fois de plaisir. Il se pencha de nouveau en avant, donnant une vue d'ensemble sur les muscles fins qui roulaient sous la peau de son dos et ses fesses d'une blancheur délicate. Thor en aurait presque saigné du nez, surtout que le brun venait de resserrer l'étau de ses cuisses sur son membre avide de friction. Il attrapa ses hanches et donna quelques petits coups de rein contre sa croupe. Les claquements réguliers de ses os iliaques contre ses fesses envahit la pièce et ils n'en furent que plus excités.

Loki s'arqua, dessinant deux petites fossettes dans le creux de ses reins.

« J'aime bien cette position, commenta Thor sans s'arrêter, mais je ne peux plus voir ton visage comme ça... »

Loki grogna pour la forme, mais lui aussi voulait le voir. Soudain, un froid glacial lui brûla les cuisses et tout le verso quand Thor s'éloigna.

« Où tu vas ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Le blond quittait la pièce, toujours fièrement tendu. Il revint une minutes plus tard avec un grand miroir dans les bras. Loki, qui s'était assis entre temps, écarquilla les yeux et rougit furieusement.

« Tu ne veux tout de même pas... »

Et si. Il jeta les oreillers au pied du lit et mit à leur place le grand miroir, en face du brun.

« Parfait.  
_Thor...  
_Chut, bébé... »

Le blond déposa un baiser entre ses deux omoplates après s'être ré installé derrière lui. Loki resta en position à genoux-assise, l'observant à travers le miroir. Il avait les joues en feu et sa peau luisait d'une fine pellicule de sueur, dû aussi bien au désir que à la gêne.

Thor le saisit par les hanches et releva celles-ci afin de glisser une main entre ses fesses. Habitué, et donc rassuré, Loki ferma les yeux et se remit en position de levrette, inclinant un peu son buste vers le bas. Une fois l'angle parfait trouvé, il se laissa aller aux petits effleurements sur son anus qui se faisaient de plus en plus présent.

Les lèvres du blond ne quittait plus sa colonne vertébrale alors que ses doigts s'insinuaient lentement mais très surement dans les tréfonds de son corps. Ce dernier irradiait de chaleur, Thor en frémissait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la pulpe de ses doigts touchaient les parois de cette antre et pourtant, à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de se brûler.

« Hhh, Loki... »

Leurs regards noirci par le désir se croisèrent par le biais du miroir. Thor laissa le sien dériver ensuite sur le reste du corps de Loki. Il admira quelques secondes, voire peut-être plus -la notion du temps leur échappait désormais-, le contraste entre les courbes féminines de son ventre, de ses hanches, de ses « seins » et son visage taillé à la serpe, ses doigts fins qui s'agrippaient aux ronds biceps de ses bras, le sexe tendu entre ses cuisses et la légère humidité qui s'en échappait déjà. L'expression utilisée plus tôt par Loki dans la soirée « J'ai le cul entre deux sexes. » et qui avait bien plu à Tony, lui revint et Thor sourit. L'hermaphrodisme du brun ne l'avait jamais autant excité qu'à cet instant.

Ses doigts tracèrent d'un touché léger les lignes bleu-vertes qui parcouraient son corps. Sa peau blanche, presque translucide laissaient voir ses nombreux réseaux sanguins, donnant davantage de fragilité à Loki. Parfois, Thor oubliait qu'il était à moitié homme, physiquement homme, adulte, responsable, même désirable. Il voyait simplement la personne, l'esprit perdu dans un abîme sombre de face voilé et de mensonge, l'être frêle ayant besoin de tellement d'amour... Loki avait beau se plaire à grogner, rechigner, dire ne pas partager ses sentiments, le blond avait bien remarqué comment il se détendait dans ses bras, combien il lui faisait confiance...

Un doux halètement lui répondit quand il lui susurra :

_Je t'aime. »

Et tout en disant cela, il finissait de le préparer et retirait ses doigts. Il l'obligea à se redresser et à coller son dos à son torse. La main de Loki s'éleva et partit se perdre sur la nuque de Thor alors que son lourd vit touchait son entrée.

Le brun gémit le prénom de l'autre lors de la première poussée. Thor gronda quand son anus se resserra de plaisir autour du gland. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à retenir une éjaculation précoce. Un coup d'oeil au miroir lui indiqua que Loki serait bientôt en transe alors qu'ils avaient à peine commencé.

« Loki... Bébé... Détend toi, sinon je pourrais pas continuer bien longtemps... »

Il lui caressa le ventre et Loki hocha de la tête. A la surprise de Thor, son col se détendit plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée et alors qu'il se glissait entièrement en lui, le fourreau de chair autour de son phallus se rétracta subitement, lui arrachant un long grognement.

Loki ricana, un sourire satisfait sur le lèvre.

« Oh, tu le prends comme ça ? » Gronda le blond avant de donner un long et vigoureux coup de rein.

Ils s'arquèrent en même temps, fébrile mais bêtement heureux, se dévisageant à travers le miroir. Les rougeur sur les pommettes de Loki contrastait violemment avec le reste, à l'exception de ses lèvres rendu humide et aussi rouge. Thor aurait presque envie d'attraper son portable, posé sur la table de nuit, et d'immortaliser cet instant par photo.

« Thor, bouge... » Supplia le brun tout en commençant à bouger.

D'une main ferme sur sa poitrine, Thor l'empêcha de se mouvoir.

« Et toi, ne bouge pas. » Ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Il se retira presque entièrement, immobilisant les hanches d'un Loki plaintif, avant de s'enfouir de nouveau en lui dans un mouvement des plus lent qui soit. Le brun cria longuement et ses plaintes retentirent encore et encore, alors que Thor se plaisait à aller et venir en lui dans un rythme crescendo. Le lit, sous leur poids, grinça furieusement, accompagnant la symphonie de cris et de gémissement qu'ils poussèrent toute la nuit durant.

* * *

**Mouala, le "Lemon". J'espère que vous l'aurez trouvé satisfaisant. je préfère décrire les "préliminaire" ou du moins le début de l'acte, que le reste...**

**J'aurai voulu le poster plus tôt mais ma soeur m'a refait ma décoloration et j'avais plein de courses à faire (10 bouteilles de rhume, 2 de vodka, du litchi, de la manzana... Oh, du mojito !) pour ma fête d'anniversaire :P**

** Merci pour toute vos reviews ! Je vous adore ! **

**Plus-plus !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Loki fit un dernier signe de la main à Thor et ce dernier partit, au volant de sa Chevrolet.

« Appelle moi au moindre problème, et je viendrais te chercher au plus vite. » Avait-il dit solennellement.

Loki avait simplement sourit, touché, mais avait balayé sa proposition d'un geste de la main avant de descendre de la voiture. Il se tourna vers la maison de ses parents, qui était aussi la maison de son enfance, celle qui l'avait vu grandir et évoluer.

Il monta lentement les quelques marches menant au perron et sonna. Sa mère mit une petit minute à venir lui ouvrir.

« Loki ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? S'étonna-t-elle avec son habituelle sourire.

_Salut, Papa est là ?

_Oui, il lit son journal. Mais pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? »

La mine inquiète de sa mère lui tordit l'estomac alors que le brun s'avançait dans le hall d'entrée. Il se redressa et écarta les bras qui tenaient jusque là fermement collés autour de son ventre proéminent.

Le vieille femme perdit toutes ses couleurs et porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Mon Dieu... Non... »

Elle recula d'un pas quand Loki voulut s'approcher et appela son mari. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à apparaître et se figer sur le seuil de la cuisine.

« … Loki ? » Fut tout ce qu'il dit en fixant son ventre.

Toutes ses questions réunies en une seule.

« Vous saviez que j'étais hermaphrodite...  
_Mais pas que tu pouvais avoir un enfant ! S'emporta sa mère.  
_Laufey, calme toi, tempéra son époux. Il a surement une bonne explication à... « ça »... »

Loki déglutit difficilement sous leur regard dégouté.

« Eh bien... Je... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un sur mon lieu de travail et je me suis retrouvé à dormir chez lui sauf que... Sauf que... On a couché ensemble et...  
_Épargne nous les détails. Qui est-ce ?  
_Hum... Je ne sais pas... »

Le brun ferma les yeux une seconde, il n'aimait pas mentir à ses parents mais c'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'il était devenu adolescent. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas leur parler de Thor, de qui il était et ce qu'entrainait donc sa grossesse.

« C'était un coup d'un soir, je ne connais même pas son nom. »

Son père fronça lentement les sourcils.

« Es-tu en train de nous dire que tu te fait baiser par n'importe qui ?  
_Fàr'..., gémit sa femme mais il la fit taire d'un geste.  
_Papa... Maman... Je... »

Il s'arrêta, s'attendant à être coupé mais ils le regardaient avec colère, impatient de savoir quelle excuse il allait leur donner, et reprit d'une voix chevrotante :

_J-je suis atteint d'une légère nymphomanie... Ce qui fait que... J'ai des besoins et...  
_Pourquoi avoir gardé cet... Cet enfant ? S'enquit Laufey.  
_Je l'aime. »

Le rire ironique de son père fusa.

« Tu l'aimes ? Et nous, est-ce que tu nous aimes ?  
_Ou-oui mais...  
_Alors pourquoi tu nous imposes cette horreur ?! »

Il avait crié, d'une voix grave et puissante, comme quand Loki était enfant et qu'il venait de casser un objet ou d'avoir une mauvaise note à l'école, et le brun se recroquevilla un peu sur lui même. L'idée d'appeler Thor le plus rapidement possible lui traversa l'esprit mais elle disparaît aussi vite quand il vit le dégout dans les yeux de ses parents.

« Ce n'est pas une « horreur », commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme.  
_Ah oui ? Et si il est comme toi ? Tu n'aura pas la force de l'élever comme nous l'avons eu pour toi ! Cria sa mère, au bord de la crise de larme.  
_Je ne serais pas seul, un ami va...  
_Un ami ? Et il te saute lui aussi ?! »

La gorge de Loki se serra. Il ne pouvait pas leur admettre que oui, mais il se refusait à dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre Thor et lui. Mais comment leur expliquer ?

« De toute façon, tu le dégoutera comme tu viens de le faire avec nous quand il saura tout. J'imagine facilement que tu ne lui a rien dit, lâche comme tu es. Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu le sais. Sinon tu n'aurai pas attendu d'être en cloque pour venir nous parler de... De tes « besoins » ! Cracha le viel homme d'une voix froide et tranchante.  
_Mais... Papa..., tenta vainement Loki.  
_Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. »

Loki se figea, de plus en plus blême. Derrière son père, Laufey tremblait et pleurait, le visage caché dans ses petites mains.

« Tu me déçois -non, tu nous déçois tellement. Je ne veux plus te voir, pars. »

L'hermaphrodite recula d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à être dehors et avant que la porte ne claque, il entendit clairement son... Son père... prononcer ses mots d'une voix calme et résignée :

_Tu n'es plus mon fils. »

* * *

Sif n'était pas du genre jalouse et possessif, elle était une femme libre et indépendante, sauf quand il s'agissait de Thor. Dans les vestiaires mixte du gymnase, elle l'observait discuter avec Steve à propos d'une certaine personne dont elle ignorait le nom. Ils chuchotaient et semblaient plus complice que jamais. Et plus le sourire béat et tendre de Thor s'agrandissait, plus elle était curieuse de savoir de qui ils pouvaient bien parler. Fandral et Hogun partageaient sa curiosité, jetant quelques regards en coin aux deux armoires à glace blondes.

Et donc, en femme conquérante, elle alla se poster près d'eux. Thor et Steve se turent rapidement et la dévisagèrent.

« Sif ? Il y a un problème ? S'enquit Steve avec un sourire courtois.  
_Thor, je peux te parler ? En privée. »

Le sportif acquiesça et la suivit dans les douches vides mais encore ruisselantes.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
_Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre.  
_Pardon ?  
_Ne fais pas l'idiot. Il y a quelques mois, tu ne voyais que moi et du jour au lendemain, tu m'ignore royalement. Notre relation ne signifiait rien pour toi ? »

Thor fronça les sourcils.

« Non, tu as compté pour moi mais comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques mois, je ne t'aime qu'en amitié désormais, et non plus en amour.  
_Je refuse de croire que c'est moi qui t'ai fait fuir. Tu appréciais beaucoup mon côté dominateur au début et...  
_Sauf que c'est lassant à force. » La coupa-t-il.

Sif lui lança un regard farouche.

« Comment elle s'appelle ?  
_... Quoi ?  
_La trainée que tu vois maintenant et qui t'empêche d'assister à tous les entrainements ! Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Thor eu envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la face en entendant l'adjectif utilisé mais il s'était toujours interdit de frapper une femme, aussi forte soit-elle. Alors il inspira lentement par le nez et serra les dents.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Plus rien ne te concerne dans ma vie alors tu me fera le plaisir de retirer ce que tu viens de dire.  
_Jamais. Ta réaction vient de me prouver qu'il y a bien une petite conne qui se croit tout permis en couchant avec toi. Et combien tu la paye pour qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas savoir pour ton statut social ?  
_Ça suffit ! »

Le blond empoigna avec force son bras, le regard brûlant de colère.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui parler, ni à l'approcher.  
_Alors elle ne sait même pas ?  
_Bien sur que si ! Tais toi un peu ! Et laisse nous tranquille. Je ne te le redirai pas une seconde fois. »

Il la lâcha un peu trop brusquement et Sif fit quelques pas en arrière. Ils se foudroyèrent du regard avant que la jeune femme ne quitte les douches d'un pas rageur. Elle commença a rassembler ses affaires quand elle remarqua le sac de Thor sur le banc un peu plus loin. Les autres joueurs avait disparut et il ne restait plus que Thor -se calmant, encore dans les douches- et elle.

Par pur colère, elle attrapa un de ses sous-vêtements de rechange -noir et en dentelle- et le glissa au fond du sac du blond, en guise de vengeance.

Elle prit ensuite ses affaires et quitta les vestiaires.

* * *

Loki s'était éloigné de la maison, la tête et surtout le coeur vide. Il marchait sans but, connaissant ce quartier et ses environs par coeur. Celui-la se trouvait entouré de forêt, bien en retrait du centre ville et donc de l'université, d'où le besoin d'un appartement en ville, où du moins, plus proche de la fac qu'ici.

Il s'arrêta une seconde, désormais dans les bois. Les frondaisons rapportaient une lumière irréelle et donnait à la forêt un aspect féérique. Il serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler d'angoisse et continua d'avancer sur la route sinueuse.

Il marcha pendant un long, très long moment et ne se rendit pas compte que plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Il ne cessait de réfléchir sans pour autant réussir à avoir une pensée cohérente. Il repassait en boucle la scène qui s'était jouée chez ses parents, leur dégout et leur déception dans leurs iris noirs de colère, les larmes de désespoir de sa mère, la voix lourde et pleine de haine de son père...

Loki sentit les larmes affluer sous ses paupières et il les balaya d'un geste. Il ne pleurerai pas. Pas pour ça. Il allait appeler Thor pour qu'il le retrouve -il était déjà en train de composer son numéro-, ils rentreraient et...

Et quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ensuite ? Cet enfant n'avait aucun avenir, tout comme lui désormais. Il ne serait qu'une source de souffrance...

La voix inquiète de Thor résonna à travers le petit interphone alors que Loki s'arrêtait, sur un pont en bois. Dessous, une rivière s'écoulait avec rythme.

« Loki ? Je suis devant chez tes parents. Où tu es ?  
_Dans la forêt, j'avais besoin de marcher...  
_Oh... Et tu rentre quand ? »

Loki devinait ses sourcils blonds froncés par l'inquiétude et l'impatience, voire même par l'agacement.

« Je... Thor, je ne rentrerai pas.  
_Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? »

Le brun inspira difficilement, le regard fixé sur l'eau en contre-bas.

« C'est fini. »

Thor s'était redressé sur son siège, écoutant attentivement la voix de l'hermaphrodite. Il entendait de l'eau. Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Il redémarra.

« Loki, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Dis moi où tu es et je viens te chercher.  
_Thor... »

Il murmura quelque chose tout bas, rendu inaudible par le courant de l'eau. Thor lâcha son téléphone quand il l'entendit raccrocher et prit le chemin de terre qu'il avait vu en venant. Les branches des arbres trop proches rayaient ses vitres et sa carrosserie mais il n'aurait ralentit pour rien au monde.

* * *

**Comment m'excuser ? Je n'ai rien posté des vacances et je m'en excuse. Comme je suis à la fac, je n'avais qu'une semaine, je reprend les cours demain et j'ai vraiment profiter de ce congés pour dormir puisque j'ai commencé la semaine par la plus grosse cuite de toute ma vie, il y a eu le lendemain où j'ai du boire (malgré ma gueule de boire) du rosé pour faire plaisir à mon Papy qui à trouvé une cuvée à mon nom donc... Bon... Ensuite j'étais de baby-sitting Mardi et Vendredi. Entre temps, je devais copier tous mes dossiers sur mon nouveau disque dur externe et je me suis aussi acheté un nouvel ordinateur portable (Acer, window 8) Enfin bref... Et j'ai lu Hunger Games (avant de voir le film, bien entendu), enfin ! J'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait et en même temps, je suis fatigué de cette semaine.  
**

**Mais bon, un peu heureuse de revoir la fac (avec le Muffin qui fait papillonner mon coeur, hein Kato ?) donc je m'excuse encore et encore mais une petite "pause" m'a fait un peu de bien (si j'oublie cet Ex qui ne cesse de me harceler pour que je me confie aux autres parce que, surprise pour moi-même, j'ai des problèmes. Devant ? Je ne sais pas. De quelle nature ? Bonne question. Demandez lui, il a l'air de mieux me connaitre !)  
**

**Enfin, je raconte un peu ma vie, ça soulage, désolé...  
**

**Bref, plus je me relis, et moins j'aime ma fic mais bon, je vais vous la poster jusqu'à la fin, pas d'inquiétude (ou alors si, inquiétez vous, parce qu'il va y avoir de plus en plus de niaiseries bien sucrées)  
**

**Merci de me suivre encore et de lire encore, merci, merci, merci, je vous adore.**

Merci pour vos reviews.  
Merci aux followers.  
Merci aux fans.  
Merci aux visiteurs, aux lecteurs, à vous tous.  


**Je vous adore, plus-plus !  
**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Sif allait mettre en place la deuxième manche de son plan pour pourrir la vie de Thor. Il l'avait largué avec des excuses bidons, et surtout pour une autre, elle en était sûre. D'où pouvait sortir cette petite pimbêche -dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom- qui se croyait tout permis en sortant avec Thor ? Il était clair qu'il n'était fait que pour elle, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, être le couple sportif de l'université, le couple far, parfait et égal. La brune réfléchit une seconde. Ce ne pouvait être la rouquine, Roumanova ou autre, elle était amoureuse -un bien grand mot d'après Sif- de l'archer, Barton.

Jane Foster n'avait pas pu revenir à la charge. Cette niaise plaisait bien à Thor mais Sif avait bien fait comprendre à Jane qu'elle n'avait pas sa place, que Thor vivait dans le monde du sport et qu'elle était trop molle et pas assez bien foutu. C'était bas, mais qui a dit que les filles se faisaient des cadeaux quand il s'agissait d'un beau mâle ?

Enfin, qu'importe qui était cette petite dinde, elle lui ferait payer. La première phase avait été d'instaurer un manque de confiance, un terrain hostile, saturé de gaz et qui s'enflammerait à la première étincelle et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait conduit son Audi jusque devant la demeure Thunder, qu'elle avait gravi les marches sur la pointe des pieds -pour travailler le fessier- et qu'elle avait sonné.

* * *

Loki ferma les yeux. Ceux-ci le brûlaient, tant il retenait ses larmes. Il observait l'eau qui coulait violemment plus bas et avant même qu'il ne réalise son geste, il avait enjambé la vieille barrière en bois. Y nouant ses doigts, au risque d'avoir quelques échardes, il se pencha vers le vide. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une bille de plomb roulant dans sa tête comme celles des flippers et sa vision se troublait. Son corps était si crispé et raide que ses membres s'engourdissaient et devenaient difficiles à bouger. La forêt s'était tut. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, le vent ne venait plus s'engouffrer dans les branches touffus des arbres environnant. Le silence pesait, aussi lourd qu'une chape de béton armé... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que...

« Loki ! »

La voix puissante de Thor l'appela. Il courut jusqu'à lui, s'avança sur les planches grinçantes du pont mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, de peur que le brun se jette dans le vide suite à sa venue. Il aspira une rapide goulée d'air avant de reprendre, la Chevrolet encore vrombissante plus loin derrière, sur la fin du chemin de terre, là où ce dernier s'élargissait pour former un halo sablé coiffé d'herbe verte et humide et donnait sur l'entrée du pont aux planches abîmées par le temps :

« Loki... Loki... Regarde moi... »

L'interpelé tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Son visage était livide alors que ses yeux débordaient de larmes.

« Ne fais pas ça... » Supplia-t-il.

Loki détourna le regard, se murant dans un silence de plomb.

« Loki, regarde moi... »

Un long silence s'écoula tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient. Thor fit un pas en avant, guettant la moindre réaction négative. Loki tremblait. Ses jambes allaient bientôt lâcher. Les articulations de ses mains étaient blanches, tant il serrait la rambarde entre ses doigts fins.

« Il n'a aucun avenir..., finit-il par balbutier.  
_C'est faux, on sera là pour lui.  
_Moi non plus... »

Loki retourna à sa contemplation de l'eau.

« Je ne suis qu'un monstre... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un soupir, une déduction plate, vide d'espoir et de tout autre sentiment. Mais de là où il se trouvait, Thor voyait clairement, sur le profil de Loki, ses yeux luire de larmes trop longtemps retenues et sa lèvres inférieure vibrer imperceptiblement. Le blond s'avança encore d'un pas.

« Ne t'approche pas. » Souffla le brun, tremblant davantage.

Il frémit quand les mains de Thor se posèrent sur ses épaules.

« Je ne te laisserais pas sauter.  
_...Pourquoi ? S'indigna-t-il presque.  
_Je pense te l'avoir dit assez de fois pour que tu le comprenne... »

Thor inspira difficilement en le sentant se tendre encore plus.

« Je tiens à toi. Et je tiens à ce bébé. »

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, le temps que Loki assimile ce qu'il lui disait.

« Et je n'hésiterai pas à sauter pour te récupérer...  
_Ne gâche pas ta vie pour quelqu'un comme moi, coupa l'autre sèchement -enfin,ce qui se voulait sèchement.  
_Je n'hésiterai pas, Loki. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Jamais. »

L'hermaphrodite tourna la tête vers lui, incertain.

« Écoute, continua-t-il, je ne te considère pas comme un monstre. Tu es juste... -il chercha ses mots- différent, spécial... Exceptionnel ! »

Loki eut un pauvre sourire et secoua négativement la tête.

« Crois moi ou non, mais il faut être... Aveugle, étroit d'esprit... Un con de première...  
_Thor...  
_Pour ne pas remarquer à quel point tu es unique. Et je te fais la promesse de veiller sur toi et cet enfant, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus de moi et que tu m'assommes. Deal ? »

Le brun considéra sa proposition un long moment avant que sa main droite ne lâche la rambarde pour venir attraper le bras de Thor.

« Deal. »

Lentement, celui-ci glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Loki haleta alors qu'il le soulevait et le ramenait de l'autre côté de la barrière.

* * *

« Ça s'est si mal passé que ça, avec tes parents ? »

Loki ne répondit pas alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues en cascade. Il nicha simplement son visage dans l'épaule du blond, vibrant de sanglots. Thor se tut et le serra contre lui.

Il le ramena à la voiture mais il ne put l'installer sur le siège passager : Loki se refusait à le lâcher désormais. L'émotion avait pris le dessus et il pleurait bruyamment contre son torse. Le blond caressa ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant et lui murmura de douces promesses.

Finalement, le brun s'endormit d'épuisement. Thor l'installa sur le siège passager incliné vers l'arrière. Il se chargea aussi de l'attacher et de l'admirer une seconde avant de vérifier s'il n'était pas blesser. Puis ils rentrèrent.

* * *

Loki émergea alors qu'il était dans son lit. Il observa rapidement les alentours : Pas de Thor. Le radio réveil affichait 11:35 mais les rideaux étaient tirés et laissaient à peine la lumière passer. Il trouva enfin ce qui venait de le réveiller : Le portable de Thor, caché sous un des nombreux oreillers du lit et qui d'ailleurs, vibrait sous celui de Loki. Il y avait plusieurs appels en absence mais le brun n'y toucha pas. Il se redressa et vit un post-it sur la lampe de chevet. Rapidement, il le lut :

_Tony voulait me voir, je ferai les courses avant de rentrer. Repose toi bien.  
Thor XOXO_

Le brun sourit un peu, se frotta les yeux et se leva afin d'aller faire les quelques tâches ménagères qu'il avait à faire. Il commença par faire un tour dans chaque pièce, de ranger, d'épousseter, de passer l'aspirateur puis la serpillère.

Quand la maison brilla du sol au plafond, il fit les fenêtres et les laissa même ouverte puis il se mit à la lessive. Cependant il s'arrêta en vidant le sac de sport de Thor. Il serait étonnant que ce dernier porte des strings en dentelle noir de taille 36. Loki serra les poings. La jalousie, telle une vieille amie, s'insinua en lui, enserra sa gorge comme pour l'étouffer. Il jeta le reste des vêtements dans la machine à laver avant de fermer le tambour d'un geste brusque et de mettre le tout en marche. Il jeta le sac vide plus loin et partit à la cuisine : Il avait une faim de loup et prévoyait d'avaler tout ce qui serait de couleur rouge.

Mais alors qu'il traversait le salon, seul chemin pour aller à la cuisine de sa chambre, on sonna à la porte. L'idée que ce fut un des amis de Thor -Tony, Steve ou Bruce- fut réconfortante, bien qu'il aurait préféré voir Thor -pour le questionner sur le string, lui tirer les oreilles, lui donner un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe et lui mordre l'avant-bras-, il se précipita dans le hall d'entrée, oubliant son énorme appétit. Il ouvrit et perdit le fin sourire que portaient ses lèvres : devant lui se tenait un des hommes les plus connus du monde. Ses longs cheveux blanc étaient tirés en arrière et il portait une fine barbe toute aussi blanche. Il était habillé d'un élégant costume couleur champagne et dévisagea longuement Loki.

Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa tenue : Un court short rouge appartenant à Thor, ainsi qu'un large T-shirt noir, toujours au blond, qui faisait ressortir la couleur pâle et laiteuse de sa gorge dégagée par le grand col en V. Ses cheveux qui avaient bien poussé -et qu'il n'avait pas pensé à faire coupé depuis le début de sa grossesse- lui arrivaient bien en dessous des clavicules et lui retombaient en mèche sur le front et les joues.

Le brun rougit, attrapa un serre-tête et, en les mettant en arrière, dégagea son visage, au plus vite, les joues rosissantes.

« Bonjour, dit l'homme bien habillé. Vous devez être la nouvelle petite amie de mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? Savez-vous où je pourrais le trouver ? Il ne répond pas sur son portable et j'aimerai qu'il m'explique pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé de vous plutôt et de... De ce qui croît dans votre ventre. Apparemment, il me cache pas mal de chose... Au fait, je suis Odin Thunder. » Ajouta-t-il devant le silence et le visage livide de Loki, en tendant une main à la paume large.

* * *

**Bon bah voila, je suis encore en retard, désolé. Je pense que mon rythme va encore ralentir parce que... parce que... PARCE QU'IL RESTE A PEINE DEUX MOIS AVANT MES PARTIELS !  
**

**Hum, j'essaierai quand même de tenir le coup, de poster le plus souvent possible mais je m'excuse encore. Je crois que je fatigue...  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos gentils petits compliments, je vous adore !  
**

**Plus-plus !  
**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Loki versa le thé dans le muge le plus sobre de l'appartement, c'est-à-dire une grande tasse à damier noir et blanc. Il l'apporta ensuite à Odin, assis dans le canapé du salon.

« Alors... Comme ça, tu es... Hermaphrodite ? »

Le vieil homme hésita sur le dernier mot tout en levant les yeux vers le brun. Loki acquiesça.

« Thor ne le savait pas, il pensait que j'étais un homme jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit enceinte de plusieurs mois.  
_Donc, il est... Gay ? »

Encore une hésitation.

« Eh bien... Je sais que je suis le premier « garçon » auquel il s'intéresse. Il me l'a dit. Ensuite, c'est peut être aussi mon côté « féminin » qui a put l'attirer... Ça... Ça vous dérange ? »

Odin fixait désormais son thé en réfléchissant. Il finit par lentement secouer négativement la tête.

« Ça fait longtemps que son frère aîné à fait ce qu'il appelle son « coming-out »... »

Loki acquiesça en silence, assimilant l'information. Le souvenir du sous-vêtements sexy et surtout féminin qu'il avait retrouvé dans le sac de Thor le hantait toujours. D'ailleurs, le blond ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

« Je comptais sur Thor pour me donner des petits enfants puisque... Normalement, deux hommes ne peuvent pas en avoir, à part par adoption mais c'est de plus en plus dur pour un couple gay...  
_Je sais, fit Loki avec douceur. Mais vous savez, ma grossesse n'était pas désiré et... Je reste ici seulement parce que Thor me l'a demandé... Nous ne sommes pas un couple, à proprement parlé...  
_Tu partiras quand il sera né ? Et que tu aura eu tout ce que tu voulais ? Le coupa durement le père de Thor.  
_Non... »

Loki se tordit les doigts d'appréhension et de gêne.

« Thor est... Il est... »

Le brun inspira un grand coup.

« Ce qu'il y a eu de mieux dans toute ma vie. Il est... L'élément perturbateur, il me rend meilleur...  
_Alors... Pourquoi...  
_Je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point... Il compte pour moi alors que lui, il ne cesse de me jurer ses sentiments... Mais... Parfois je me demande si c'est sincère... »

Odin allait encore demander pourquoi quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Loki ? »

Avant que Thor n'apparaisse dans le salon, le brun répondit vaguement et le blond continua :

_J'espère que tu n'as pas encore changer de couleur dans ton régime de couleurs parce que... Franchement, trouver du poisson rouge Et mangeable, c'est vraiment pas fa... cile... Salut... Papa... »

Thor avait blêmit et bégayé dés qu'il avait aperçut son père installé dans le canapé.

« Salut, fils. Quand comptais-tu nous présenter ?  
_Euh... Beuh... Bah...  
_Bientôt, intervint Loki, devant la maladresse de Thor, mais ce n'est pas comme si on était vraiment ensemble. »

Le blond fut choqué de son ton glacial et de son visage fermé. Il déposa les sacs de courses et vint s'assoir près de lui. Il commençait à tendre les mains dans l'espoir de l'enlacer ou de prendre les siennes mais Loki se recroquevilla sur lui-même et eut un sourire désolé pour Odin :

_Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler entre vous, je vais aller préparer le diner. Vous voulez rester ?  
_Hum, non... »

Et sans laisser un regard à Thor, Loki s'éclipsa à la cuisine.

Odin se tourna vers Thor, le visage fermé.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Thor rougit allègrement et vint lui dire tout bas, de façon à ce que Loki ne l'entende pas :

_Il me rend dingue... Dingue de lui. Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un enfant aussi tôt mais... Je ne peux pas le renier, je tiens déjà à ce petit... Et je tiens tellement à Loki aussi... Ne me demande pas de l'abandonner... »

Odin poussa un long soupir et posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Le père et le fils avaient les mêmes mains...

« Comment pourrais-je te demander une telle chose ? … Tu es majeur non ? Alors tu fais ce que tu veux. Par contre, tu sais très bien que tes actes ne doivent pas faire de vagues...  
_Je sais papa. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que la presse soit au courant le plus tard possible.  
_Que ce soit la presse, ou la famille... Tu sais bien comment ils sont. Souviens toi quand Bàldr leur a présenté son premier petit ami...  
_Et comment, ils les ont snobés toutes la soirée.  
_Alors fais attention à toi... Et à eux. »

Thor sourit tristement.

« C'est ce que je m'efforce à faire... Mais plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression que Loki me déteste...  
_J'ai cru comprendre. Essaye de lui parler, je sais que ce n'est pas ton point fort mais... Essaye. Je veux des petits enfants... »

Le sourire de Thor s'élargit.

« Merci, papa. »

Une fois Odin partit, Loki avait servi le dîner et Thor eut beau tenter tous les sujets du monde, le brun ne lui décrocha ni un mot, ni un regard. Ce dernier finissait d'ailleurs de mettre le lave-vaisselle en marche quand le sportif l'enlaça par derrière.

Il déposa un baiser humide sur sa carotide avant de dire :

_Bon, et si tu me disais pourquoi tu boude depuis mon retour ? »

Le silence lui fit écho et il retint un soupir.

« Ok, boude mais si tu me fais la tête, je ne pourrais pas te donner du plaisir... »

Et après avoir fini sa phrase d'une voix rauque, il effleura le bas-ventre du brun. Loki poussa un léger soupir de contentement et se cambra contre lui. Mais puisqu'il restait encore silencieux, Thor continua :

_Aller, dis-moi... »

L'hermaphrodite se contenta de diriger sa main vers le sud de son anatomie mais Thor l'arrêta.

« Je ne te ferais l'amour qu'à la condition que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. »

Un grognement frustré lui répondit : Loki était si facile à allumer. Mais il était aussi têtu qu'une mule... Et il ne parlait toujours pas. Alors Thor le souleva avec aisance et le porta à la chambre. Loki le dévisagea avec curiosité quand il l'allongea sur le lit.

« Je te ferais parler, Loki. Alors il vaudrait mieux que tu...  
_Ça suffit... Arrête ton numéro. Et ne me touche plus. » Cracha le brun en repoussant ses mains.

Thor se figea devant ses yeux. Ses deux iris étaient d'un gris orageux, de lourds nuages s'y groupaient et menaçaient de lancer des éclairs.

Loki se leva et se dirigea vers la buanderie. Il ouvrit le tambour de la machine à laver et se tourna vers Thor qui l'avait suivit sagement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
_Vide la machine. »

Sans piper un mot, Thor attrapa une panière et y mit le linge humide. Il l'a tendit ensuite à Loki qui ne fit aucun geste.

« Tu ne remarque rien ? » Soupira-t-il avec agacement.

Thor baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le tas de linge. C'était ses affaires de sport. A l'exception d'un petit bout de dentelle noire. Il le pinça entre deux doigts et le souleva devant le visage renfrogné de Loki. La surprise se peignit aussitôt sur le visage du blond quand il reconnut le string noir qu'il avait offert à Sif bien des mois auparavant.

« Loki, c'est...  
_Pas la peine de me sortir le sempiternelle « c'est pas ce que tu crois. ». Je ne crois en rien, les faits sont là. »

Sa voix était faible et son visage, résigné. Loki recula quand Thor voulu l'étreindre.

« Il ne s'est rien passé... Je te le jure...  
_Ne me jure plus rien, Thunder. Je ne peux plus te croire, plus maintenant. »

Thor tendit désespérément une main vers lui, déposant la panière de linge sur la machine à laver.

« Loki. Écoute moi.  
_Non.  
_Une minute !  
_Non...  
_Trente secondes...

_S'il te plait... »

Loki ne réagit pas quand le blond prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer très fort.

« S'il te plait. » Répéta-t-il.

Aux vus du manque de réaction de la part du brun, Thor releva son visage pour que Loki le regarde dans les yeux, et il affirma avec détermination :

_Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Avec une ex, Sif, on s'est disputé parce que... Parce qu'elle s'est rendu compte, par mon comportement, qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer, elle m'en veut... Pire, je crois qu'elle me déteste, et qu'elle te déteste... Elle a du le glisser dans mon sac avant que je revienne, pour se venger et pour te faire douter de moi... »

Thor tenait fermement le menton de Loki entre ses doigts. Tout en parlant, il observait son visage pâle, les cernes sombres de fatigue sous ses yeux, ses lèvres rougies parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de mordiller depuis le début de son monologue... Le brun semblait si fragile, si enclin aux doutes. Le sportif l'attira fermement à lui et l'empêcha d'écarter sa tête de son torse.

« Tu entends ? Chuchota-t-il. Est-ce que tu entends mon cœur qui bat si fort pour toi ? »

Loki hocha lentement de la tête et enroula timidement ses bras autour de lui. Quand il l'avait ramené du pont, la veille, Thor avait espéré que tout irait mieux, que plus personne ne mettrait à mal la future « mère » de ses enfants. Et pourtant, les problèmes pesaient de plus en plus lourd sur leurs épaules déjà chargées par leurs futurs statuts de jeunes parents. Loki n'avait pas besoin de tout ça en plus...

« Loki, j'ai besoin de savoir... Tu me fais encore confiance ? »

Le brun releva lentement la tête vers lui. La peur et l'incertitude se lisait de nouveau dans ses iris redevenues vertes.

« Je... Je sais pas trop... J'ai besoin de temps... »

Thor acquiesça en silence avant de demander timidement :

_Il vaudrait mieux que je te laisse la chambre pour le moment, non ? »

Loki lui lança un regard surpris, voire effrayé, et Thor s'en mordit la langue.

« Enfin... Tu vois... Pour te laisser... Réfléchir à tout ça... Sans que je gène... Tu vois ? »

Le brun reprit contenance et acquiesça :

_Oui... Je vois... Mais non, reste. »

Il se tordait nerveusement les doigts, les yeux rivés sur le carrelage blanc puis son regard se posa sur la lingerie féminine de l'ex de Thor.

« J'imagine que... Personne ne vous a vu vous disputer ?  
_Eh bien... On est allé s'isoler dans les douches mais Steve nous a vu partir et a du nous entendre avant de quitter les vestiaires.  
_Dans les douches, hein ? »

Thor grimaça un peu.

« Il fallait que l'on fasse réellement le point et on ne pouvait pas le faire devant tout le monde, tu comprends ?  
_Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans les vestiaires ?  
_Ils sont mixte, Trésor. Tu le saurais si tu t'intéressais un temps soit peu à la vie de l'université.  
_Pardon ?  
_Ils en ont parlé dans le journal de la fac.  
_Je ne lis pas cet amatie de conneries.  
_Enfin bref..., coupa Thor. Ça a fait pas mal scandale au début de l'année mais c'était nécessaire pour pouvoir agrandir le gymnase.  
_Ah vraiment ? Grinça Loki, plus que sceptique.  
_Oui. Les vestiaires des filles étaient à l'opposé sauf qu'il est rare quand filles et garçons ont sport en même temps. Alors pour les quelques fois où on est tous réuni, ils ont estimé que ce n'était pas grave si on se changeait dans le même endroit. Ils ont simplement refait les douches pour faire deux salles. Bon... La plupart du temps, les filles se mettent en maillot de bain, au cas où... »

Loki le dévisagea un moment avant de marmonner un « ouais » peu convaincu. Thor caressa sa joue et fut soulagé que le brun ne le repousse pas, ni ne recule.

« Alors on peut dormir ensemble ce soir ?  
_C'est quoi cette question pourrie ? On a plus douze ans, tu sais ? Et c'est quoi la prochaine ? Tu vas me demander si tu peux sortir avec moi ? Ce qui reviendra à me tenir la main et m'embrasser sans la langue ?  
_Qu'est-ce que tu peux être piquant parfois... »

Sa réflexion eut l'effet de faire sourire Loki et Thor s'en félicita intérieurement avant de l'entrainer à la chambre. Et alors qu'ils étaient changés et couchés, Loki déclara :

_S'il ne s'est vraiment rien passé, tu ne m'en voudra pas de faire payer ce coup bas à cette salope ? »

Le blond retint un rire et embrassa sa gorge.

« Tu vas t'abaisser à son niveau ?  
_Hm... Peut-être. Tu l'as vois bientôt ?  
_J'ai un entrainement demain matin, pourquoi ? »

Loki susurra un « parfait », colla ses lèvres à sa gorge et avant que Thor ne réagisse, il suça avidement sa peau halé. Le sportif comprit rapidement son manège et, les mains sur ses hanches, l'encouragea à continuer par de petites caresses.

Bientôt, après plusieurs minutes, la gorge et la ligne de la mâchoire de Thor fut couverte de suçons aussi gros que des pièces de cinq centimes européen. Loki s'écarta et admira son chef d'œuvre.

« Parfait, magnifique. J'ai presque envie de tatouer mon prénom ici... » Chuchota-t-il en effleurant la fine et douce peau au dessus de sa clavicule.

Thor arqua un sourcil, pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Ça pourrait le faire... Mais je ne te savais pas si... Possessif. »

Loki se figea et rougit progressivement.

« Disons que tu es aussi attachant... Qu'un chien. »

Thor se redressa sur le coude pour mieux le voir.

« Un chien ? Vraiment ?  
_Oui, un labrador bien baveux.  
_Hey ! Je bave pas moi !  
_Ah oui ?  
_Oui ! »

Loki rit jusqu'à ce que Thor l'embrasse. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le blond sourit fièrement.

« Tu vois ?  
_Hum... Oui, concéda Loki. Mais je crois que j'ai mal suivi la démonstration... »

Il glissa sa main sur la nuque de Thor et reprit ses lèvres. Après une longue séance de baisers humides, ils se séparèrent de nouveau.

Thor se rallongea complètement à ses côtés et posa une main protectrice sur son ventre.

« Quand est-ce qu'on sait si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?  
_A la naissance. »

Le blond tiqua.

« Tu ne veux pas... ?  
_Je ne veux pas. »

Devant l'air impassible de Loki, Thor se fit plus doux dans ses mots :

_Pourquoi ? »

Loki mit un petit moment à répondre.

« Je ne veux pas m'attacher... S'il arrive quoique ce soit, si je ne suis pas capable de lui donner la vie... Si on croit que c'est une fille ou un garçon, que l'on prévoit tout pour un sexe particulier, et que c'est le contraire...  
_Ce sont les risques quand on va avoir un enfant. Ça fait partit du jeu...  
_Ce n'est pas un jeu Thor. Et si...  
_... Et si ?  
_Et si je n'ai pas l'instinct maternelle ? Que je suis incapable de l'élever correctement ? »

Thor resta sans voix. Il se força à mettre son cerveau en marche forcé et s'assit. Loki fit de même, le regardant avec l'espoir qu'il aurait une réponse rassurante.

« Eh bien..., commença le blond. Je me fais pas de soucis pour toi, personnellement... Tu es en partie femme donc tu dois bien avoir cet instinct en toi. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais l'instinct paternelle pour le moment, on apprendra ensemble. »

Loki médita son dernier mot. Ensemble.

Ensemble.

Ensemble.

Ensemble.

« Ensemble...

_Oui, ensemble. »

Ils se sourirent avant de se rallonger dans leur position habituelle : Loki sur le côté, Thor collé à son dos, les lèvres contre sa nuque, leurs mains jointes, doigts entrelacés, bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre bien mielleux...  
**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, désolé. ^^"  
**

**Plus-plus !  
**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 **

Thor finissait de lacer ses baskets quand Loki arriva, lui aussi habillé d'un jogging.

« Ah ? Tu vas essayer la gym douce ? S'enquit le blond en se redressant.  
_Non. Je viens courir avec toi. »

Thor se figea.

« C'est hors de question.  
_Et pourquoi ? S'indigna Loki.  
_Parce que c'est trop dangereux pour toi et le bébé. Tu restes ici, tu peux faire les exercices que t'as prescrit Maria, mais sinon, tu te reposes.  
_Je me fatigue à me reposer. Et je ne veux pas grossir davantage. »

Thor leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est dangereux Loki... Reste ici, s'il te plait.  
_Emmène moi.  
_Loki...  
_Je te suivrais de toute façon.  
_S'il te plait...  
_Si je reste encore une heure enfermé ici, je vais craquer.  
_Oui mais...  
_Pas de mais. On y va ? »

Le blond soupira.

« On ira très lentement alors.  
_J'irai à mon rythme habituelle. »

Sur ce, Loki piqua la bouteille d'eau des mains de Thor et tourna les talons.

« Loki, c'est une mauvaise idée... »

* * *

« Hh... Hh... Hh... On peut... Hh... Faire une pause ? »

Thor s'arrêta et attendit Loki en tapant du pied.

« Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée.  
_Ta... Gueule... Hh... »

Le blond soupira et lui tendit la bouteille que Loki lui arracha avec hargne.

« On rentre ?  
_Ja-... Hh... Mais..  
_Tu tiens à peine debout ! Et je suis sûr que les vibrations sont mauvaises pour le petit...  
_On finit... Hh... »

Le brun respirait difficilement, s'éventant de la main. Il finit par s'appuyer contre Thor. Ce dernier caressa ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

« On finit en marchant... Moi aussi, j'en peux plus... »

Loki leva un regard suspicieux auquel Thor répondit par un sourire innocent mais le brun acquiesça et ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez eux.

* * *

Loki applaudit en même temps que le reste des supporters puis, s'extirpant de la foule, il partit attendre près des vestiaires. Tony était venu le chercher chez lui peu de temps après le départ de Thor pour un match très important et les deux bruns s'y étaient rendu pour lui faire « la surprise du siècle ». Car d'après Tony, Loki était incapable de faire un effort et de supporter l'univers bruyant et puant la sueur du monde du sport.

Évidemment, l'hermaphrodite avait pris la mouche, lui avait claqué la porte au nez puis, après une légère réflexion, avait ré-ouvert au professeur et lui avait demandé sur un ton de défi :

_Combien tu parie ? »

Maintenant que le match était fini, que Thor avait marqué une bonne partie des points et qu'ils étaient en train d'échapper aux supporters pour se rendre aux vestiaires, Loki sourit fièrement de son exploit -et d'être en couple avec l'un des joueurs les plus populaires aussi, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas trop s'en vanter. C'est pourquoi il était habillé en noir, à l'exception de l'écharpe au couleur de la fac : il devait se fondre dans le décor.

Les membres de l'équipe lui passèrent devant sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Seulement Steve le remarqua et lui sourit avant de courir prendre une douche. Thor arriva à son tour, rayonnant de joie. Il ne manqua pas de voir Loki et vint l'enserrer dans ses bras.

« Tu es le meilleur des supporters. » Lui chuchota-t-il rapidement avant de suivre ses coéquipiers.

Loki avait rosis comme une framboise et il manqua de hurler quand il se retourna et se retrouva face à une brune plantureuse qui le foudroyait du regard. Il la reconnut rapidement : Sif, la plus grande sportif féminine du campus. Ex-copine de Thor, et de la moitié de l'équipe de football, mais surtout de Thor. Elle l'avait bousculé au self une fois.

« Tu es qui toi ? »

Loki hésita à répondre. Il ressemblait en tout point de vue à une femme mais sa voix le trahirai... Sif plissa les yeux, l'observant mieux.

« Tu es de la fac, je te reconnais ! Mais... Attend, ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu et... Et tu t'es bien remplumé depuis la dernière fois que tu es apparu. Tellement qu'on dirait que tu es... »

Loki cherchait une issue, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, sans oser parler, tenant de camoufler son ventre de ses bras. Alors qu'il tentait de partir, elle le plaqua contre le mur.

« Où tu compte allez comme ça ? Et pourquoi Thor t'a pris dans ses bras ? »

L'agacement du brun se changea en colère.

« Je peux te dire un truc ? De salope à salope ? »

Sif se mit à ouvrir et fermer la bouche frénétiquement comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Tu vois, c'est avec moi que Thor couche depuis plus de neuf mois, c'est avec moi qu'il vit aussi. C'est pour moi qu'il cuisine et encore pour moi, ou plutôt pour nous -Loki désigna la large bosse de son ventre- qu'il se lève. Si tu le vois s'inquiéter dans son coin, c'est pour moi. Si tu le vois sourire niaisement comme il sait si bien le faire pour aucune raison apparente, c'est parce qu'il pense à moi et à ce qui grandit dans mon ventre, mon bébé, le sien, le notre. Alors tu vas ranger tes griffes de petites chattes en chaleur et reculer de quelques pas tout en arrêtant de me toucher."

Sif obéit sans broncher.

"Voilà. Maintenant, si tu n'as pas compris, je te le redit en quatre mots, quatre mots comme dans « tu es trop conne » d'avoir pensé que tu comptais encore pour lui. C'est bon ? Tu m'écoutes ? Très bien, je recommence : Thor. Est. A. Moi. C'est mon blond, mon _boy_, le truc chaud qui me réchauffe la nuit et qui s'accroche à moi comme une huitre à son rocher. J'espère que tu as bien enregistré car si je retrouve encore un de tes strings qui ressemble plus à du fil dentaire qu'à un sous-vêtement, je viens moi-même te le rendre. Je viens te le foutre au fond de la gorge jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffe avec. Deal ? »

La brune était rouge de colère mais aussi de honte, car ledit Thor se tenait derrière Loki. L'hermaphrodite reprit son souffle et sourit, plutôt fier de sa tirade et de la mine défaite de sa rivale.

« Tu peux pas être enceinte, dit finalement la jeune femme. Tu es un mec...  
_Pas exactement, non. Tu n'as jamais bien su observer, ronronna presque le blond, à la grande surprise de Loki.  
_Déjà sorti ? S'enquit la future maman.  
_Je voulais m'assurer qu'on ne venait pas t'embêter.  
_Comme tu peux le voir, je sais me débrouiller tout seul.  
_Ça, je ne m'en suis jamais inquiété. Seulement... Et si... Et si tu attendais à l'intérieur ?  
_Et respirer l'odeur mélangé de sueur et de pied ? Beurk.  
_C'est un non ?  
_Ça peut être un oui si tu as un pince-nez à me donner.  
_Ça doit bien se trouver. »

Ils pouffèrent en même temps alors Thor glissait un bras autour de sa taille. C'est seulement quand il fut coller à lui que Loki remarqua que le blond ne portait qu'une serviette.

« Tu connais la pudeur ? Sourit le brun en repoussant une mèche blonde de son épaule.  
_Pas avec toi, tu le sais bien.  
_Eh ! Vous me faites quoi là ? C'est une plaisanterie ? »

La voix de Sif avait fait éclaté leur bulle et ils se tournèrent vers elle.

« Non, commença Thor. Je te présente Loki, mon... Mon...  
_Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis pour toi ?  
_Tu n'as pas encore de titre officiel.  
_Oh, et j'en aurai un bientôt ?  
_Qui sait ? Peut-être... »

Ils recommençaient à se dévorer des yeux et Sif tapa du pied.

« Arrêtez de m'ignorer ! »

Loki poussa un soupir las.

« Tu seras gentille de disparaître, Sif, dit calmement le brun, en insistant sur son prénom. Tu vois bien que tu dérange... »

Il attrapa la main de Thor et le tira dans les vestiaires.

* * *

La plupart des joueurs étaient dans les douches et nus. Thor partit à son tour se doucher alors que Steve revenait tout juste et ce dernier glissa un peu, déstabilisé par la présence de Loki.

« Hm, joli capitaine, roucoula le brun en s'asseyant sur un banc.  
_Désolé, je m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

Ils se sourirent. Il était facile de sourire avec Steve.

« Félicitation pour cette victoire.  
_Merci, mais on n'aurai pas réussi sans l'esprit d'équipe. Alors si tu veux féliciter quelqu'un, tu dois t'adresser à tout le vestiaire.  
_Je m'en passerai... »

Steve rit de la grimace du brun et commença à se sécher.

« Bon, d'accord. Évite, sinon ils s'y habitueront.  
_Compte sur moi. Peut-être que seulement Thor y aura droit, avec toi. Mais pour lui, ça sera différent.  
_Il en a de la chance. » Fit le capitaine avec un sourire narquois.

Loki le dévisagea une seconde.

« Tu n'as personne pour te féliciter de la même manière ? » S'enquit-il avec trop de douceur à son goût.

Steven pâlit puis rosit.

« Non.  
_Pourquoi ? Demanda abruptement le brun.  
_Parce que... J'attends la bonne personne.  
_Thor m'a dit que tu avais fréquenté une certaine Peggy...  
_Thor ne sait pas se taire.  
_Thor ne sait pas me résister.  
_C'était une erreur... » Répondit rapidement le quaterback.

Loki l'observa se sécher avec attention et reprit plus doucement :

_Difficile d'aimer une personne quand on pense à une autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Steve s'était figé puis l'avait regardé avec le même regard qu'une biche éclairé par des phares d'une voiture. Il secoua la tête et allait se baisser pour ramasser la plaquette de savon à ses pieds quand Loki reprit :

_A ta place, j'enfilerai un truc, au lieu de me pencher comme ça, avec tous les autres derrière. »

Steve jeta un regard derrière lui et les autres joueurs se détournèrent, les joues roses. Loki en ricana.

« Mouais, il es vrai que c'est dans le football américain et le rugby qu'il y a le plus grand pourcentage de gay, fit remarquer le blond en prenant sa serviette.  
_C'est pas étonnant, vu vos gabarits. Ça donne envie, remarqua Loki.  
_Qu'est-ce qui donne envie ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers un Thor trempé, dégoulinant d'eau froide qui dressait la pointe de ses tétons. Loki sentit son désir s'éveiller et croisa les jambes.

« Les corps des footballeurs.  
_Oh... Personnellement, ça ne m'attire pas vraiment.  
_En même temps..., commenta Steve en détaillant Loki, quand on voit avec qui tu sors...  
_Je préfère les courbes, la douceur...  
_C'est bon, on le sait. » Grinça Loki.

Son ton boudeur fit rire les deux blonds. Thor prit moins de précaution et enfila ses vêtements alors qu'il n'était qu'à moitié sec. Son T-shirt blanc se colla rapidement à son torse et Loki en fut presque trop hypnotisé pour remarqué un Rogers bien pressé, rapidement habillé et prêt à partir. Le brun se força à détourner le regard de son PointBreak pour rattraper Steve qui était déjà dehors.

« Hé, attend !  
_J'ai oublié quelque chose ? » Dit le sportif en se retourna.

Loki vit rapidement que son sourire, bien que poli, était crispé et que le capitaine n'avait qu'une envie, fuir leur conversation.

« … Thor n'est pas au courant, hein ?  
_Nope. Personne ne l'est, à part peut-être mon journal et quelques carnets à dessin...  
_C'est qui ? »

Le blond resta silencieux, le regard dans le vague. Il semblait réfléchir et peser le pour et le contre mais il secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Peu importe.  
_J'arriverai à le savoir, Steven. Alors autant me le dire tout de suite.  
_Je ne veux pas que ça se sache ! »

Désormais, il était rouge de honte et de colère. Loki fit une pause et quand il estima que Steve était assez calme, il demanda timidement :

_Il est dans l'équipe ?  
_... Non. »

Le brun retint un soupir de soulagement : Ce n'était pas Thor.

« Hum... Bon, on en reparlera, compte sur moi pour ça. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-innocent et Steve grimaça d'appréhension. Il marmonna un « On verra » et s'en alla.

* * *

**Et voila le chapitre 14.  
**

**Plus-plus !  
**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

« Loki, je te présente Bàldr, mon grand frère. »

Le brun prit la main que lui tendait amicalement le géant en face de lui. Dépassant Thor d'une demi-tête, il lui souriait amicalement.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à Thor et ils étaient en même temps très différents. Même s'ils avaient hérité de la même carrure, l'aîné avait la grâce et la puissance quand Thor avait la force brute. Ses cheveux mi-long n'avait pas le même blond doré que son cadet mais au contraire, un blond cendré presque châtain. Il était rasé de près et contrairement à son petit frère qui adorait les tenues décontractées et qui ne faisait donc pas vraiment attention à son apparence dans ce genre de situation, Bàldr semblait prendre soin et plaisir à s'habiller avec des vêtements de marques, voire de haute-couture. Seuls ses cheveux mis dans un coiffé-décoiffé faisait disparaître la rigueur et laissait donc ressortir la douceur de ses traits.

Avant de rencontrer cet homme, Loki avait eu peur de se rendre à ce repas de famille. Bien que Odin se soit montré aimable la première fois, il avait appréhendé. Thor parlait peu de sa famille. Le brun ne savait donc pas comment se comporter, comment s'habiller, etc...

Heureusement (ou pas), Tony était aussi invité à ce repas et en arrivant à la demeure Thunder, Loki se rendit compte que ce n'était pas simplement un petit diner en famille. Non, non, non. C'était limite un diner d'affaire, avec des gens en costume-smoking. Pas un seul jean en vue, sauf sur Loki évidemment. Bon, il était noir mais ça changeait de toutes ces étoffes que l'on trouvait rarement dans le commerce. Même Thor avait fait un effort. Les cheveux tiré en arrière et attaché serré, il abordait un costume gris perle. Et c'était la première fois que le brun le voyait porter autre chose qu'une paire de baskets ou de bottes en cuir.

Quand on observait bien l'assemblée, seules les femmes portaient des couleurs alors que les hommes se contentaient du noir, blanc et gris. Thor le lui avait bien indiqué mais sur le coup, Loki n'avait pas su quoi mettre. Il était des deux sexe, son ventre parlait pour lui. Mais hors de question d'enfiler une des nombreuses robes qu'un certain anonyme (les colis étaient signés Stark industrie) lui avait envoyé, bien qu'elles soient toutes magnifiques. Loki savait qu'il aurait pu très facilement passer pour une femme, quoi qu'il n'ait pas besoin de robe pour cela mais c'était par principe. Depuis des années, il se présentait en temps que garçon aux yeux du reste du monde. Et ce n'était pas ce soir que ça allait changer.

Cependant, il n'avouerai jamais avoir apprécié la séance d'essayage devant Thor : C'est extrêmement confortable et excitant, une robe ! Et ses cheveux avaient tellement poussés, les hormones d'après Maria. Sa préféré avait été verte, bien évidemment, un long drapé en bustier qui mettait en valeur ses hanches et sa taille. Un ras-le-cou en velours noir orné d'une rose verte avait été livré avec. Loki avait hyper-ventilé de bonheur avant de se reprendre, bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cacher ses goûts devant Thor.

Mais pour ce soir précis, il avait donc revêtis un jean noir, avec une large chemise de soie gros bleu. Ainsi que des Bensimon de la même teinte. En clair, s'il avait été avec des gens de son age, ou bien même à la fac, dans la rue, au restau' ou autre, il aurait eu la classe. Mais là, il passait un peu pour un gamin... Tant pis.

« Donc c'est pour toi que mon cher petit frère a mis la réputation de la famille en péril ? »

La question de Bàldr avait été posé avec un ton froid, voire hautain et son doux sourire avait désormais quelque chose de mesquin.

Loki balbutia piteusement, bien conscient de l'ambiguïté de toute cette situation, mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un accueil aussi glacial.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Loki. Bàldr a toujours adoré mettre les gens mal à l'aise, confia Thor en pressant l'épaule du brun.  
_Je suis médaille d'or. » Commenta l'aîné en prenant deux verres de champagnes sur le buffet.

Il allait en tendre un à Loki mais se reprit :

_Oup's, j'avais presque oublié que tu ne pouvais pas. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien de non-alcoolisé ici... »

Loki se sentait de plus en plus petit ici, un peu comme une fourmi. Et Bàldr, et tout ses copains de la haute société, ressemblaient désormais à une botte géante.

Thor soupira :

_Je vais te trouver un truc en cuisine. »

Le blond s'éclipsa et le brun se sentit encore plus démunit. Bàldr riait sous cape et Loki ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_Pourquoi es-tu si méchant ? »

Le blond cendré se figea et darda sur lui un regard surpris.

« Moi ? Méchant ?  
_Bien évidemment.  
_Je ne penses pas que les raisons à l'origine de mon comportement te regarde.  
_Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?  
_Parce que tu n'es que l'énième copine -ou plutôt copain- de Thor. Vous vous lasserez l'un de l'autre, répondit platement Bàldr avec un sourire charmeur.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Parce que c'est passager, bien que tu vas te coltiner un enfant pour le restant de tes jours.  
_Dis moi, tu rends, ou tout du moins tu essaye, de mettre les gens mal à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ?  
_Ma plus grande passion.  
_Arrête moi si je me trompe mais ce ne serait pas parce que tu mets déjà certaines personnes dans l'embarras à cause de ton homosexualité que tu t'acharnes comme ça sur le monde entier ? »

Le sourire du cendré s'était figé alors que les personnes aux alentours s'étaient tues pour écouter la conversation.

« Tu fais le beau chien de garde parce que tu as toujours tout eu dans la vie : un physique avantageux, une famille riche et aimante. Tu as une bonne répartie, tu es dynamique, motivé, déterminé. Sur le papier, on peut presque croire que tu as la vie parfaite... Oh, mais attend. Tu l'as. Mais tu veux encore plus. Tu voudrais qu'on arrête de penser tous ces préjugés, que les gens arrêtent de te regarder de travers dés que tu fais trop « fo-folle », que les tabloïds cessent de te prendre en photo parce que tu tiens la main à un garçon. Mais tu sais, on ne peux pas tout avoir dans la vie. Tu as déjà de la chance que ton frère, que ton père... »

Loki refoula l'image de son propre paternelle qui se présenta aussitôt à lui.

« … T'acceptent comme tu es. Parce qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte. »

Bàldr resta un moment silencieux. Le calme régnait dans toute la pièce. Odin observait son fils de loin, avec sa femme. Il sourit de l'audace de Loki mais appréhendait la réaction de son aîné.

Finalement, Bàldr leva un regard ennuyé vers la future maman.

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini de me faire la morale ? Tu me dis tout ça pour quoi ? Tu es simplement jaloux. C'est pour élever ton niveau de vie minable que tu as trouvé le moyen de te faire engrosser par mon frère. Mais je te pardonne car grâce à toi, mon père ne sera pas déçu de ne pas avoir de petits enfants. »

Loki resta choqué pendant quelques secondes. Il eut ensuite envie de lui jeter un vers de champagne au visage.

Il recula d'un pas, de plus en plus honteux et gêné. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre la fuite, la main de Thor, chaude et réconfortante, se posa dans son dos et le poussa très légèrement en avant. Le cœur gonflé par un courage nouveau, Loki dit avec calme :

_Tu sais ? Je ne me suis pas intéressé à ton frère pour son argent. Au début, ce n'était qu'un très bon coup en fait. Et, d'accord, ce bébé n'était pas la chose la plus désirée à ce moment mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis jaloux. C'est toi : parce que tu es incapable d'en avoir un et de satisfaire réellement ton père qui est pourtant si gentil avec toi. Mais peut-être que le problème n'est pas encore l'enfant. Le problème est aussi peut-être le fait que tu ne trouves personne avec assez de patience pour supporter ton caractère de m...  
_Loki, c'est bon. »

Thor avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres du brun, hilare.

« Là, Bàldr, je crois que tu y a été un peu fort. »

Son frère sourit, amusé.

« Ouais, tu les choisit avec de plus en plus de répondant mais la dernière avait voulu me frapper quand je l'avais rembarré. J'adore son self-contrôle.  
_Il est parfait, hein ?  
_Huit et demi. Malus pour la tenue et la presque vulgarité à la fin de sa tirade.  
_... Vous vous êtes moqué de moi ? S'enquit Loki.  
_Non, répondirent les deux frères.  
_Il fait ça à chaque fois. Ça l'amuse. Et je suis incapable de l'en empêcher, dit Thor.  
_Et il se trouve que c'est toi qui est parti au quart de tour, compléta Bàldr en se retenant de rire. Mais ne le prend pas mal surtout. C'est un peu comme... Un test. »

Loki cligna des yeux.

« Un test ?  
_Pour savoir si les ennuyeux repas de famille seront plus « fun » avec toi. Et aussi pour être sûr que tu mérites mon frère.  
_Bàldr. » Le reprit Thor avec gène.

Le silence s'installa dans le petit groupe. Tout autour, les invités se détournaient de leur conversation pour reprendre les leurs.

Loki baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures avant de demander timidement :

_Et, est-ce que je l'ai réussi ? »

Comme personne ne lui répondit, il releva son regard et fut surpris d'être fixé par les deux frères. Thor semblait étonné de sa question tandis que Bàldr souriait.

« Ouais... Mais de justesse ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il se prit une bourrade de son cadet et rit.

Durant le reste de la soirée, Loki retrouva Tony et Steve, eux aussi invité par le biais de ses parents pour le premier et de son statut de Capitaine pour l'autre. Ils avaient un peu discuté mais Tony avait emporté Steve ailleurs pour lui présenter un certain recruteur. Loki avait noté avec un sourire les rougeurs sur les pommettes du Capitaine, ainsi que les étoiles dans ses yeux bleus. Il devrait le questionner plus tard.

Désormais, il cherchait Thor, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir plus loin. Cependant, il ne le vit pas arriver par derrière et sursauta quand il le prit par les hanches.

« Et si on s'éclipsait ? » Susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de le tirer à l'étage.

* * *

Loki était encore et toujours impressionné par la richesse des lieux et se laissa guider tandis qu'il admirait tapisseries, toiles et tapis. De nombreux vases étaient installés sur leurs piédestal de marbre blanc. Des joyaux multicolores pendaient des lustres et projetaient des taches de toutes les couleurs sur les murs et le sol.

Le brun s'arrêta un moment pour continuer d'observer le couloir principal qui était vraiment très large et luxueux pour un simple lieu de passage. Thor se tourna vers lui et sourit :

_J'avais le chique pour faire tomber les vases et les casser. On me grondait tout le temps.  
_Tu as grandit ici ?  
_Ouaip, manoir familial. Tu veux voir ma chambre d'ado' ?  
_Avec plaisir. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire mutin et continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à la dernière porte au fond du couloir. Ils entrèrent et les lumières s'allumèrent quand Thor actionna un interrupteur. Loki en resta un moment bouche bée.

Contrairement au reste du manoir qui avait gardé un côté ancien, la chambre sous ses yeux était épurée, très « jeune ». Malgré le lit en baldaquin, les rideaux, les couvertures et les murs étaient blanc. Le bois des meubles, en pins, un bois clair dont la couleur faisait penser au sable fin des plages des îles. Pareil pour le parquet flottant au sol. Tout comme sa maison avant que Loki s'y installe, la chambre de Thor n'était pas particulièrement décoré avec personnalité.

« Quoi ? Pas de poster gênant ? S'enquit le brun en s'avançant dans la pièce.  
_Non, je n'ai jamais aimé avoir des images de personnes que je ne connais pas. »

Loki acquiesça, repensant au tableau en liège remplie de photo appartenant à Thor et qui était accroché dans le bureau. Quand il venait tout juste de se rencontrer, il y avait seulement des photos de sa famille et de ses amis les plus proches. Désormais, quelques photos de Loki étaient apparues, de même que l'impression de la première échographie de leur enfant.

Le brun esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir et s'assit sur le lit. Thor vint aussitôt se coller à lui pour toucher son ventre.

« Est-ce qu'il bouge ?  
_Hum... Un peu mais il appuie sur ma vessie donc... Tu peux pas trop le sentir. »

Le blond eut une moue déçu et sortit son portable. Il pianota un peu dessus et mit en route sa sonnerie d'appel, de sms, de mms, de mail, etc.

Les battements du cœur de leur enfant emplie la pièce et ils soupirèrent.

« Maintenant que les cours sont finis et que mon dernier match est passé, tu vas pouvoir bien te reposer, fit Thor.  
_En espérant que je ne reçoive pas la visite de tes amis tous les jours, ironisa Loki en se laissant basculer en arrière.  
_Ce sont aussi tes amis désormais. »

Thor acquiesça quand son amant lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Et tu pourrais me présenter les tiens, non ? »

Loki rougit progressivement en se redressant et il tâta le sol du bout du pied.

« Ça va être assez compliqué..., commença Loki avec hésitation.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Eh bien... On peut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. »

Thor se redressa subitement.

« Comment ça ?  
_Disons que j'ai tendance à... « repousser » ceux qui m'approchent.  
_Tu ne m'as pas repousser, moi.  
_Parce que je... J'avais envie de te mettre dans mon lit. C'est tout. »

Thor sourit largement.

« C'est tout ?  
_Tout.  
_Tout, tout, tout ? »

Le blond s'exclama quand il reçut un coup de coude.

« Ok, c'est tout. » Conclue Thor en se rallongeant, entrainant Loki avec lui.

Loki poussa un long soupir et se mit à caresser ses cheveux d'or.

« Bon, d'accord. Ça faisait un moment que... Que tu me plaisais. »

Se redressant assez pour se pencher au dessus de lui, Thor fit en sorte que Loki ne puisse bouger.

« Répète moi ça ?  
_Jamais. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant de rire. Les doux battements provenant du portable de Thor cessèrent et le silence s'installa confortablement tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

* * *

Il était tout juste neuf heure. Thor et Loki sortaient de la salle de bain qui avait pris des allures de sauna. Ils venaient tout juste de recevoir les (très bons) résultats d'examens de Loki. Ils venaient tout juste de s'embrasser longuement et de s'installer dans leur sofa quand Tony avait sonné. Ils s'étaient à peine levé quand Tony était entré sans plus de cérémonie.

Il leur avait tendu le journal, les lèvres pincées. Thor avait lu le premier titre et son regard s'était assombris. Loki lui avait prit des mains et après avoir vu la Une, il avait titubé jusqu'au canapé et s'était assis, blême.

**_L'HERITIER DES THUNDER : EN COUPLE ET BIENTÔT PAPA !_**

* * *

**Et voila le chapitre 15.  
**

**J'adore le personnage de Bàldr, que ce soit dans la mythologie ou quand on le fait apparaître dans certaines fics. Pour le physique, j'avais en tête Liam Hemsworth (Gale dans Hunger Games) alors j'espère que ce que j'ai créé vous plait.  
**

**Je n'aime pas trop quand Odin est méchant, il me fait penser un peu à mon papy alors... Voila, je me sens obligé de le faire gentil. Surtout que dans le film, il ne fait pas si, si, si méchant que ça.  
**

**Beaucoup me demande du Tony-Steve. Bon, comme ce chapitre vous l'a montré Steve à un Crush pour Tony mais n'oubliez pas que Tony est avec Pepper dans cette fic. Mais ils ont une histoire tous les deux, vous en apprendrez un peu plus dans ma fic et peut-être bien que je ferais un épilogue rien que pour eux. (Vous vous souvenez ? J'avais dis écrire plusieurs épilogues. Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce qu'ils seront posté car pas encore écrit mais c'est prévu puisque j'ai un peu passé sous trappe certains personnages.) Jusque... Steve ne peut pas finir avec Tony. (Dans cette fic seulement !) Ne m'en voulez pas !  
**

**Plus-plus !  
**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible... »

Loki faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Thor et Tony étaient assis, l'un dans le fauteuil, l'autre sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Le journal était ouvert sur la table basse.

L'hermaphrodite tournait en rond depuis vingt minutes, en proie à la panique . Sous leurs yeux s'étendaient une large photo de Loki et Thor, main dans la main, revenant de leur jogging. L'article disait :

Alors que les congés universitaire d'été débutent tout juste, nous avons pu obtenir ce cliché d'un tout nouveau couple chez nos chers Peoples. Le plus jeune héritier des Thunder, Thor, a été vu en compagnie de ce charmant inconnu car oui, chers lecteurs, ne vous laissez pas berner par son ventre proéminent. Loki, car c'est comme cela qu'il se nommerait d'après nos sources, serait hermaphrodite et enceinte de bientôt huit mois. Pourquoi nous a-t-on caché cet idylle ? D'où peut bien venir ce dénommé Loki ? Cette histoire d'amour peu ordinaire va-t-elle durer ? Comptez sur nous pour vous mettre au courant de la moindre nouvelle !

Thor avait du empêcher Loki de déchiqueter le journal, avec l'aide de Tony. Suivit sa crise de rage et d'envie de destruction massive, Loki était entré dans une phase que l'on pouvait appelé de phase « Angst ». D'abord assis sur le canapé, les mains sur les genoux, il se balançait d'avant en arrière avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de parcourir le salon en marmonnant des « C'est pas possible ».

Tony et Thor s'entreregardèrent puis le blond se leva et attrapa délicatement les bras de son amant.

« Calme toi Loki. Pense au bébé. »

Le brun le fixa quelques secondes puis secoua la tête et se défit de lui pour reprendre ses allés-retours.

« Loki, insista Thor en lui saisissant le poignet.  
_Lâche moi.  
_Non ! »

Il le força à s'asseoir tandis que Tony s'éclipsait à la cuisine. Il revint rapidement avec un verre d'eau et un Xanax.

« Allez, prends ça. »

Le brun acquiesça lentement et obéit. Il s'installa ensuite contre Thor et commença rapidement à se calmer. Quand Thor fut sûr qu'il dormait profondément, trop détendu pour rester éveillé, il dit lentement :

_Je ne veux pas que cette histoire le stresse davantage.  
_Il l'était déjà ? S'inquiéta Tony en se rapprochant un peu.  
_Tu ne peux pas savoir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, dés huit heure il serait debout, à faire le ménage ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Il est souvent ailleurs et facilement grognon.  
_Je vois... Il arrive à son huitième mois non ?  
_Dans trois jours. »

Thor effleura la joue de Loki du dos de la main. Il espérait vraiment que tout ce stresse cesse enfin pour son petit ami.

* * *

« Et donc tu l'as frappé ? »

Clint sautillait presque sur le canapé, assit à côté de Loki.

« Non mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait !  
_Mais pourquoi..., commença à s'indigner l'archer.  
_ Parce que Thor m'en a empêcher, évidemment...  
_Elle n'aurait pas hésiter à tes blesser, Loki. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Le lendemain après avoir appris dans le journal que le monde entier était désormais au courant pour sa relation avec Thor et sa grossesse, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que c'était Sif qui avait envoyé la photo. Il avait suffit au blond d'appeler le journal et de les menacer de procès s'il ne lui donnait pas le nom de l'envoyeur.

Et il n'avait pas fallu plus de temps à Loki pour convaincre Thor de l'emmener la voir le plus rapidement possible. C'est pourquoi, le surlendemain, il avait sonné chez Sif jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre sans s'arrêter et même après. Il lui avait cracher ses quatre vérités au visage et quand elle eut le malheur de se rebiffer un peu, il avait manqué de se jeter sur elle pour lui arracher la crinière. Heureusement, les bras puissant de Thor l'avait attrapé au vol.

« Et vous êtes simplement partit ensuite ? Demanda Natasha, assise en tailleur de l'autre côté de la table basse.  
_Quand Loki s'est mis à l'insulter copieusement, je l'ai tiré jusqu'à la voiture, pour nous éviter d'autres gros titres dans les journaux, expliqua Thor.  
_Attention, il griffe, Lokitty, roucoula Tony, aussi assis par terre mais installer contre les jambes de Steve qui était quant à lui dans le fauteuil.  
_Appelle moi encore comme ça et je vais voir ta rouquine pour lui raconter des tas de choses gênante sur toi...  
_Ça a le mérite d'être clair... Thor, ton copain est le diable sous la forme d'un-  
_Dis le mot ange et je t'étrangle.  
_Désolé, il est vraiment stressé et énervé en ce moment..., s'excusa le sportif. Et il n'arrête pas d'avoir des contractions. »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Loki avec inquiétude.

« Quoi ? Grogna-t-il d'un ton hargneux.  
_Tu en as tous les combien ? Demanda encore la rousse.  
_J'en sais rien, trois à quatre par heure.  
_Alors tu devrais te calmer car dés que tu commences à en avoir tous les quarts d'heure, tu peux d'ors et déjà faire ta valise pour l'hôpital. » Grinça Tony en buvant une gorgé de son rhum.

Loki blêmit et porta une main à son ventre.

« Il ne peux pas venir maintenant. Ça fait tout juste huit mois aujourd'hui.  
_Ça ne change rien. Clint, appelle Banner et invite le à notre petite soirée, il pourrait être utile, fit de nouveau Tony.  
_Je l'ai invité, il finit dans moins d'une heure. » Intervint Thor en prenant la main de Loki.

Ce dernier se détendit à cette nouvelle.

* * *

Loki s'éclipsa à la salle de bain le plus vite possible. Dans le salon, Bruce n'était pas encore arrivé mais la soirée battait son plein, avec Clint, Thor et Tony qui jouait au poker tandis que Natasha et Steve faisait un Just Dance et allez savoir pourquoi, c'était le jeune homme qui était en tête.

Jusqu'alors, Loki s'était contenté de faire des tours avec les jetons des trois joueurs de poker, malgré les plaintes de Tony. Il en faisait parfois rouler quelques une sur le tapis vert et semait le trouble dans leur partie de cartes, à sa plus grande joie.

Puis il avait ressenti La douleur. Celle qui l'avait inquiété. Les contractions, qui semblaient s'être calmées, venaient de revenir à la charge. Il posa une main sur son ventre dans un geste apaisant.

« Loki ? »

Steve venait de rentrer dans la salle de bain, la poignet de la porte encore en main et les joues rouge d'avoir dansé.

« J-j'arrive, tenta le brun en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.  
_... Loki, tu saignes. »

Il suivit le regard du capitaine et découvrit son jean devenu beaucoup plus sombre entre ses cuisses. La douleur l'avait empêcher de sentir l'écoulement et désormais, même le sol commençait à se couvrir de petites gouttes vermillons.

Loki dut s'accrocher aux lavabos. Il était peu sensible au sang mais avait tout de même ses limites et savoir que ça provenait de son propre corps le révulsait encore plus. Steve ne tarda pas à venir le soutenir et à l'emmener s'allonger sur son lit tout en appelant les autres.

Thor fut le premier à arriver et vint se poster à ses côtés. Loki réagit à peine, les yeux toujours rivés au sang qu'il perdait. On devait lui parler, lui poser mille questions en même temps, lui serrer la main ou l'épaule mais très peu de chose l'atteignait encore dans son état de choc.

« Qu-qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » S'impatienta Steve en se redressant de dessus le lit.

Il avait toujours eu horreur du sang. Que ce soit dans les films ou sur le terrain, il s'affolait dés qu'il voyait la moindre goutte. De plus, que ce soit un de ses amis qui... Il ferma fort les yeux le temps de se calmer. Thor semblait encore plus paniqué que lui, Clint avait rapidement détourné la tête tandis que Natasha aidait Loki à retirer son pantalon. Il détourna lui aussi les yeux par respect avant que Tony ne prenne la parole :

_Aller les gars, courage. Le petit monstre veut sortir maintenant. Alors on va rester calme. Clint, tu vas me chercher des serviettes, de l'eau chaude, mais pas trop, histoire de pas l'ébouillanter, et des gants jetables. Il doit y en avoir dans le placard à pharmacie. Steve, tu tentes de calmer Pointbreak. Natasha, tu appelle Bruce en visio. »

L'archet ne se fit pas prier pour sortir. Steve empoigna Thor par les épaules alors que Natasha composait le numéro du médecin.

« Depuis quand es-tu un expert en accouchement ?  
_Depuis que j'ai appris que j'allais avoir affaire à un hermaphrodite en cloque. Et que j'ai trouver un dossier portant le nom de Loki sur le Mac de Banner.  
_Tu l'as encore hacker... » Soupira la rousse en lui tendant le portable.

De son côté, Steve murmurait des choses rassurantes au blond qui ne quittait pas Loki des yeux. Ce dernier semblait toujours choqué. Au bout de quelques secondes, on put remarquer que ses mains vibraient de tremblements... Puis ce fut tout son corps qui fut secouer de petits spasme.

« J-je... »

Tout le monde se stoppa dans la chambre quand il éleva une voix morne.

« Oui ? S'enquit Thor en prenant sa main.  
_Je l'ai perdu ? » Murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

Un silence gêné s'installa tandis qu'ils prenaient en compte la gravité de cette nouvelle.

« ...Non, finit par dire Steve. C'est impossible.  
__... Allo ?  
__Ah ! Banner, tu décroches enfin !  
__J'étais dans le bloc. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Tony tourna l'appareil pour qu'il puisse observer la scène.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
__On ne sait pas encore. Mais je pense qu'on aura besoin de ton aide.  
__D'accord, d'accord... Attend. »_

Un petit bruit se fit entendre quand Bruce mit le haut-parleur, appelant une sage-femme pour l'assister. Tony confia de nouveau le portable à Natasha pour avoir les mains libres. Il enfila les gants que lui apportait Clint et nettoya brièvement l'entrée de Loki pour y voir plus clair.

« Intéressant...  
__Loki, tu as des contractions depuis quand ? »_

Leurs regards se posèrent sur le visage pâle du brun.

« Dans la soirée d'hier... Je ne me souviens plus exactement mais j'étendais le linge dehors, murmura-t-il lentement.  
_Je t'avais dis de te ménager, s'indigna son amant.  
__Bon... Tu en avais régulièrement ?  
__C'est devenu de plus en plus fréquent. D'abord toutes les demi-heures, puis vingt minutes, quinze, dix... Cinq.  
__Ok... Tu vas respirer profondément et/..  
__Pousser dés que j'ai une contraction. Je sais.  
_Il a vu toutes les saisons d'Urgence et de Grey's Anatomy, dit Thor avec fierté.  
_Et de Private Practice, ajouta Loki.  
_On est pas là pour parler des séries que t'as regardé pendant ta grossesse ! » S'impatienta Clint, rapidement acquiescé par Nat', Tony et Steve.

Tony écarta les jambes du brun.

« Bon, eh bien on a plus qu'à attendre une contraction et...  
__La présence d'autant de sang m'inquiète. »_

Le silence suivit la remarque de Bruce. Thor caressa la nuque de Loki tout en lui demandant de se détendre.

«_ Il vaudrait mieux que tu te rende au plus vite à l'hôpital pour/..  
__Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, il est occupé. Contente toi de nous guider pour que tout se passe bien.  
__D'accord alors... Hum, Tony ?  
__Oui, je suis là. Demande moi ce que tu veux.  
__Il faudrait... « Toucher » pour s'assurer que le bébé est proche. »_

Silence. Gène. Un petit toussotement.

« Pardon ? Demanda Steve, pas sur de comprendre.  
_Je vois... C'est obligatoire ?  
__Malheureusement oui, pour s'assurer que rien n'entrave sa descente.  
__D'accord... Tiens toi prêt Loki. »

Le brun acquiesça lentement, habitué à ce genre de manœuvre.

« Je vous prierais tous de vous détourner, sauf toi Thor. Tu la connais bien, cette place. »

Le blond émit un grognement et resserra son étreinte sur la main de Loki.

« Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un... »

Loki couina.

« Tu avais dit trois, Stark ! Grinça-t-il en grimaçant.  
_Je sens rien de particulier... Ah si, je crois que c'est la tête. C'est légèrement arrondit.  
__Très bien. Loki, sens-tu une contraction venir ? _»

Ce dernier gronda un oui alors que Tony retirait ses doigts. La contraction qui suivit le faucha et un gémissement lui échappa. Il reteint son souffle et poussa aussi fort que possible.

« Tu as de la chance que ça se dilate facilement.  
_Stark... » Souffla le brun.

Thor s'installa derrière lui pour lui servir de pilier et noua ensemble leurs mains moites d'appréhension.

« _Respire profondément. _»

Steve et Natasha se placèrent de part et d'autre de Tony , tout deux prêts à servir d'assistant malgré leur malaise évident. Clint, quant à lui, préféra rester à l'écart, bizarrement troublé.

Une autre contraction suivit, Loki glapit, le souffle coupé, avant de pousser. Quand elle se termina, il s'effondra contre Thor, le visage rougi.

« _C'est bien, Loki. C'est très bien. _»

Le brun soupira.

« Je sais pas si je vais y arriver.  
_Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais t'as pas le choix. »

Loki leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler. Clint était adossé au mur, bras croisés, visage fermé mais le regard résolu. C'était peut-être celui avec qui Loki était le moins proche. L'archet semblait comme se méfier de lui et ils s'étaient rarement échangé plus que quelques politesses. Mais en ce soir d'été, ce soir dont ils se souviendraient surement pendant un long moment, ce soir où le jour avait lentement disparut derrière lui, laissant une atmosphère chaude, humide et lourde, en ce soir... Loki pouvait voir un léger intérêt, voire même un certain attachement inquiet, dans le regard de Clint.

Il se força à esquisser un sourire et souffla un merci avant qu'une autre contraction le foudroie.

* * *

**Le moment fatidique est arrivée !**

**Encore merci pour tout ! Plus-plus !  
**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Voilà bientôt une heure que Loki agonisait, étendu contre Thor, sur le lit. Tony était tâché de sang jusqu'au coude, toujours en ligne avec le docteur Banner. Natasha s'était assise par terre avec Clint et Steve soutenait de son mieux les deux bruns.

Une autre contraction fit hurler Loki et il poussa encore, broyant les mains de Thor au passage.

« On l'a presque, Loki ! Il est là ! » S'exclama Tony.

Steve approcha un peu le portable pour permettre une bonne vision au médecin.

«_ Oh, oui ! Courage Loki. _»

Le brun secoua la tête, vidé.

« Laissez tomber... J'en peux plus. On continuera demain...  
_Arrête de divaguer, juste une dernière fois... »

Loki soupira et força davantage à la contraction suivante. Elle lui sembla durer des heures, il n'avait de cesse de gémir, geindre, hurler pour compenser, l'impression d'être écarteler de l'intérieur était trop forte.

Quand elle fut enfin terminé, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'un froid polaire lui brûle les entrailles. Il s'effondra de nouveau sur Thor.

« Bravo. » Chuchota ce dernier en embrassant sa tempe.

Loki ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit aussitôt quand on déposa une petit charge sur son ventre. Son bébé était là. Peut-être poisseux de sang et hurlant mais il était là, et bien vivant.

« Il a le coffre de ses parents, fit remarquer Clint en s'approchant un peu, suivit de près par la rouquine.  
_Elle. »

Ils relevèrent tous la tête vers Tony.

« Quoi ? Je viens de l'essuyer un peu pour les présentations. J'ai forcément vu. » Se justifia-t-il.

Thor et Loki se contentèrent de sourire.

« Il faudrait peut-être penser à les emmener à l'hôpital, non ? » Demanda timidement Steve.

* * *

Loki venait à peine de se réveiller qu'il grogna. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, mais alors... Pas du tout. Pourtant il avait du y passer au moins la nuit le temps de lui faire quelques points de suture, sans oublier les nombreux examens que sa petite fille et lui avait du subir.

Il avait reçu par chance une poche de sang, étant receveur universel et devait désormais se reposer. Mais les infirmières lui refusaient toutes visites et l'empêchaient même de voir son bébé.

Elle était en couveuse, sous l'œil avertit de Banner et surement de Stark.

Normalement, ce jour devait être Le Jour. On allait enfin l'autoriser à se lever.

* * *

« Ne t'inquiète pas Thor, il va bien. Il avait seulement besoin de plusieurs points et de se reposer.  
_Alors pourquoi je ne peux le voir que maintenant ? »

Bruce sourit tendrement au blond et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre.

« On vous apporte votre enfant dans une demi-heure, si Loki va bien. »

Loki leva les yeux vers son visiteur. Sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent le rythme et ses joues se teintèrent de rose à la vue de Thor. Jamais il n'avait été aussi beau. Surement s'était-il pomponné pour l'occasion. Alors que lui avait en tout et pour tout un caleçon large et une blouse en coton qui gratte, gentiment prêtée par l'hôpital, les cheveux en vrac et la mine encore défaite, Thor portait un ensemble Jean-Paul Gaultier avec la marinière et tout le toutime... Loki en serait presque jaloux. Cependant un truc avait changé.

Le blond s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche et prit sa main.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il avec un air contrit, comme s'il craignait la réponse.

_Tu vas payer d'avoir déformé mon corps. »

Le ton amer du brun était réel mais la joie de le voir brillant dans ses yeux l'était aussi. Thor eut un sourire en coin et l'aida à s'assoir.

« Oh... Mon... Dieu..., s'exclama lentement Loki.

_Quoi ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Loki secoua la tête.

« Tu as coupé tes cheveux ! »

Thor rosit un peu et glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches désormais courtes. Il faisait plus jeune et surtout... Plus sage. Dans un mouvement souple sur la droite, des mèches blondes et sobrement effilées retombaient sur son front et ses tempes. D'un geste peu habitué, il les replaça en arrière. Il était beau et même rasé de près.

« On avait parié avec Steve...  
_Steve fait des paris ? Et tu as parié tes cheveux ?  
_Il ne devait pas y avoir de mise mais... Le grain de sel de Tony et...  
_C'est pas un grain, c'est une falaise.  
_Quoi ? »

Loki se frotta les yeux et l'observa de nouveau.

« Ça va me faire bizarre pendant un moment, et ne t'étonne pas si je hurle de surprise le matin en me réveillant. »

Le blond hocha de la tête.

« Je suis encore fatigué, je crois, soupira finalement le brun.  
_Repose toi. Tu aura de la visite très bientôt.  
_Il vont enfin me laissez la voir ? »

L'espoir dans sa voix brisa le cœur du sportif et il se contenta de sourire.

« Elle a trop hâte. Il paraît qu'elle leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, pleurant matin et soir sa maman.  
_C'est sensé me rassurer ? Parce que ça marche pas du tout. Au contraire. »

Thor rit. Il rit de son rire grave qui faisait toujours un peu (beaucoup) frémir l'hermaphrodite. Ce dernier sourit un peu.

« Au fait... On n'avait pas trop réfléchit au prénom.  
_J'étais pas prêt, se justifia aussitôt le brun.  
_Je sais, je sais. Mais il est grand temps. Tu ne crois pas ?  
_Si...  
_Tu avais des idées ?  
_Une seule. Mais elle est pas terrible.  
_Dis toujours. »

Thor lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

« Eh bien... J'avais pensé à... Teth... Parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de surnommer mon enfant Tessie. Je sais, c'est idiot. Je suis même pas sur que ce prénom existe mais/..  
_Il est parfait. »

Loki rougit furieusement, surtout que Thor le dévorait d'un regard à la fois protecteur et tendre.

« E-et toi ? Tu avais peut-être des idées non ?  
_J'avais parié à Steve que ce serait un garçon. J'ai pas pensé aux prénoms de fille. »

Un rire échappa à Loki face au sourire désolé de Thor et il ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Ça me fait vraiment bizarre.  
_Désolé.  
_Je n'aurais plus rien pour m'accrocher. »

Ils sourirent de l'allusion.

« Les médecins ont dit qu'il fallait attendre un moment.  
_Je sais, je crois que c'est ça qui me déprime le plus, grogna Loki.

_De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on était prêt à passer des nuits entières.  
_Elle ne fait pas ses nuits ?  
_D'après Banner, elle est exécrable, pour un bébé.  
_C'est bien ma fille. »

Ils rirent encore. Le sujet dériva peu à peu sur les couches et autres objets utiles à acheter d'urgence. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre doucement sur Bruce, tirant un berceau en plastique blanc avec une sorte de dôme en verre transparent sur le dessus.

Le couple se redressa dans un même mouvement.

« Et voici la petite puce.  
_Je peux la prendre ? Demanda Loki aussitôt qu'elle fut assez proche pour être vue.  
_Oui, réinstalle toi contre le matelas. »

Le brun obéit docilement, plus qu'impatient. Le médecin lui déposa délicatement la petite chose dans les bras et Loki sourit un peu. Le nourrisson dans ses bras s'éveillait tout juste. Elle dévisagea son porteur de ses grands yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu foncé pour le moment mais s'éclairciraient surement avec le temps. Un duvet blond coiffait son crâne rose et elle affichait un body écru qui lui couvrait tout le corps, sauf la tête.

Loki se sentit comme dans un rêve jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler et pleurer. Le brun se figea et commença à l'écarter de lui.

« Elle doit avoir faim, Loki, intervint Thor.  
_Tu veux l'allaiter ou t'en tenir au lait maternisé ? »

Loki balbutia et buta sur sa réponse. Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux pour elle parce qu'il portait seulement le nom de « mère ».

Il leva les yeux vers les deux autres hommes et ils lui sourirent avec compassion.

« Je vais sortir le temps que tu l'allaites, d'accord ? » Fit Thor en se levant.

Bien qu'il aurait préféré qu'il reste, Loki ne bougea pas, l'enfant pleurant toujours dans ses bras raides. Bruce s'assit à la place de Thor.

« Ça ne va pas ?  
_Je... Je ne sais pas...  
_Je peux appeler une infirmière, elle te guidera pour ce qui est de l'allaitement. J'avoue ne pas être très à l'aise... »

Le brun acquiesça et le regarda sortir, rapidement remplacé par une infirmière d'une quarantaine d'année.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est normal de ne pas savoir faire au début mais chez les bébés, la succion est un réflexe. »

Loki ne répondit rien, observant sa fille boire allègrement à son sein. Pourtant, il ne l'a regardait pas comme si c'était lui, comme si ça se passait vraiment. Il avait plutôt l'impression d'être dans un mauvais téléfilm, ou d'observer le bébé de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Il faudra bien lui apprendre à boire des deux côtés. Cela peut être plus ou moins long selon les bébés. » Continua l'infirmière. « En tout cas, c'est impressionnant. Je n'avais jamais vu d'hermaphrodite en vraie, surtout venant d'avoir un enfant. »

Le brun se força à sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. La petite finit par se rassasier et se remit à pleurer. Loki tenta de la bercer mais il était à son goût trop gauche. Ce fut finalement l'infirmière qui l'a prit en charge. Comme pour accuser encore plus son incompétence, l'enfant se calma rapidement.

Loki se rhabilla correctement avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Il en avait eu le pressentiment il y a de ça des mois... Il n'était pas fait pour être mère, ni pour porter un enfant, ni pour l'élever.

* * *

Les amis de Thor et Loki se pressaient devant la chambre d'hôpital, attendant l'autorisation pour entrer.

Clint et Natasha s'impatientaient en chuchotant tandis que Steve mordillait la touillette de son café. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Bruce, accompagné de Tony.

« Je sens comme de l'impatience dans nos rangs. » Sourit Tony en détaillant le couple (ils ne le disaient pas mais il était certain qu'ils sortaient ensemble) et Steve.

Il s'arrêta près de ce dernier.

« Ça va toi ? » Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Steve leva ses grand yeux bleus vers lui -il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient bleus- et força un sourire.

« J'ai connu mieux, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque de fatigue.  
_Comme je te connais, tu n'as pas du dormir beaucoup depuis l'accouchement. »

Le grand blond eut un petit rire amer.

« Non, c'est pas l'accouchement. J'ai digéré ça depuis longtemps. »

Tony passa ses bras sur ses épaules et l'emmena un peu à l'écart, mine de rien.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Steve secoua un peu la tête, touché par son intérêt.

« Rien qui ne te regarde.  
_Dis toujours.  
_Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler. »

Le brun détailla l'autre, calculant son embarras.

« En fait, c'est plutôt à moi que tu ne veux pas en parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les joues de Steve se tintèrent d'un beau rouge sombre. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, Tony remarqua d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient poussés et ne donnait plus cet air aussi strict au sportif.

« N-non, tu te fais des idées.  
_Promis, j'essaierai de ne pas me moquer.  
_C'est sensé me rassurer ?  
_Non. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Clint, Natasha et Bruce étaient entrés dans la chambre mais eux ne bougèrent pas.

« On y va ? Finit par demander Steve.  
_Pas avant que tu m'aie expliqué.  
_Il y a rien à expliquer, Tony. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.  
_C'est tout ?  
_Oui. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, même si c'est surprenant de ta part.  
_Ça m'apprendra à m'intéresser aux gens, grommela Tony avec faux air boudeur;  
_Écoute... Ton geste me touche mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. »

Il se pencha un peu pour regarder Tony dans les yeux. Il adorait le chocolat velouté de ses iris.

« Je suis un grand garçon maintenant. »

Le brun acquiesça lentement.

« Où est passé mon petit protégé qui pouvait à peine passer une nuit sans avoir besoin d'aide pour aller au toilette, boire, retourner au toilette et qu'il fallait consoler quand il faisait un cauchemar ?  
_Tony... Je suis plus un enfant... » Grinça Steve en baissant la tête de gêne.

Tony en profita pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Peu importe, j'aurais toujours l'image de toi, avec des grand yeux gorgés de larmes, les cheveux en bataille, en pyjama batman et haut comme trois pommes.  
_L'image d'un enfant..., conclue amèrement le blond.  
_Fais pas cette tête. Tu es resté le même, reconnais le. Sauf que maintenant, tu as triplé en taille et que tu ne m'obéis plus sagement... »

Steve tenta un maigre sourire mais l'abandonna quand Tony se tourna vers la chambre.

« Tu n'imagine même pas mon état quand je te vois en train de boire de l'alcool. Je suis comme un chat dans une salle remplie de Rocking-chair... Tu viens ? Notre filleule nous attend. »

Le sportif ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étendre en un large sourire. Il attrapa Tony par le cou, claqua un baiser sur sa joue, juste au dessus de sa barbe, et entra à son tour dans la chambre. Tony s'arrêta une seconde, surpris... Plus que surpris.

« Oh my gosh... »

* * *

**Et voila !  
**

**Alors pour le nom Teth (qui se prononce "Tess"), c'est un peu le diminutif de Tesseract. Voila.  
**

**Un peu, léger, tout mini, Tony/Steve. Léger.  
**

**Encore merci pour tout ! Plus-plus !  
**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

Aussitôt que Thor l'avait appelé, Steve avait quitté le parc et était venu au plus vite. Loki n'allait pas bien.

Aussitôt qu'il fut arrivé, Thor lui ouvrit. Il avait l'air fatigué.

Aussitôt qu'il fut entré, Loki brillait par son absence.

Il fut conduit à la chambre et vit le brun prostré dans le lit, roulé en boule, le visage inexpressif.

« Loki ?  
_Il ne parle presque plus, intervint Thor avec dépit. Depuis qu'on est revenu de l'hôpital, il s'est refermé sur lui-même. C'est limite s'il ne s'occupe pas de Teth...  
_Ça ne te dérange pas de parler de ça... Hum... Devant lui ? » Demanda l'autre blond avec incertitude.

Le brun leva enfin les yeux vers eux et murmura :

_Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Son ton était bas, éteint. Sa voix était rauque, voire éraillée. Thor sourit un peu et prit sa main.

« Je ne pense pas être le plus qualifié pour l'aider... Enfin, je suis ni médecin, ni psychologue.  
_Mais tu es un ami. » Répondit Thor avec assurance.

Steve les dévisagea, le blond le regardait avec espoir tandis que Loki avait repris sa contemplation du vide.

« Qu... Quels sont les symptômes ? S'enquit-il avec hésitation.  
_Beaucoup, beaucoup de mélancolie, il s'énerve très facilement après Teth, il mange de moins en moins, il dort mal et n'arrive plus à rester concentrer sur un livre, n'importe lequel. » Énuméra lentement le sportif.

L'ancien capitaine haussa les épaules.

« C'est le baby blues. »

Thor écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?  
_Bruce ne vous en a pas parlé ? C'est une sorte de dépression post-natal, rien de grave temps que ça ne se prolonge pas.  
_Mais pourquoi Loki...  
_C'est très fréquent, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est l'histoire de deux semaines, pas plus. C'est peut-être à cause de la fatigue ou du nouveau statue de « jeune maman ».  
_Je ne suis pas une « maman ». » Fit avec dégout l'hermaphrodite en se redressant.

Steve prit un ton plus doux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
_Ça se voit, non ? Répondit-il avec hargne. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Le bébé n'arrête pas de pleurer si je la prend dans mes bras.  
_Teth. Loki, elle s'appelle Teth. Tu ne peux plus l'appeler « le bébé », intervint Thor.  
_Je l'appelle comme je veux. »

Son air buté et sa mine renfrogné firent sourire Steve.

« Je comprend, commença-t-il. Tu as du mal à te faire à l'idée qu'elle est devenu réelle. »

Loki allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui lancer une remarque acide mais le blond reprit avec calme :

_Et tu as peur parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas, parce que tu ne sens aucune affinité avec elle pour le moment. »

Le brun referma la bouche, évitant leurs regards.

« Tu as peur qu'elle ne t'aime pas ? S'enquérait Thor avec perplexité/  
_Non. C'est faux... »

La voix de Loki était tremblante et son ton, abrupte.

« Je n'ai pas peur.  
_Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as prend pas dans tes bras ?  
_Parce qu'elle ne veut pas. C'est elle, c'est sa faute ! »

Le brun s'était levé et commençait à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

« Elle hurle dés que je la prend. Elle accepte simplement d'être dans mes bras quand je l'allaite. J'ai beau la bercer, lui parler, elle ne veut pas ! »

Il était à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux et Thor vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il y trembla un moment, se laissa aller quelques minutes, avant de se reprendre et de le repousser. Cela fit bizarre à Steve de ne plus voir le renflement de son ventre par la grossesse. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que Loki avait bien trop maigris depuis l'accouchement, et que des cernes ombrageaient ses yeux.

« Loki, calme toi. Ce n'est pas sa faute à elle, ce n'est qu'un bébé..., entreprit d'expliquer Steve.  
_Tu es en train de me dire que c'est ma faute ?! Que je suis incapable de m'en occuper ?  
_C'est toi qui te met des barrières. »

Son intonation calme était résolu et ils forcèrent le brun à s'assoir entre eux.

« Tu es tellement persuadé que tu n'es pas fait pour être mère que ça se répercute sur elle. Et elle n'est plus à l'aise dans tes bras parce qu'elle n'y se sent pas la bienvenu. Tu en es capable, Loki.  
_J'ai vu la manière que tu avais de lui parler quand elle était encore dans ton ventre. Tu es fait pour ça. » Termina Thor avec un sourire tendre.

Loki leva rapidement les yeux vers eux avant de les baisser tout aussi vite. Mais il n'échappa pas aux blonds qu'il allait pleurer. Steve se releva.

« Bon, je vais y aller. N'hésitez pas à rappeler si besoin mais... Je crois que Nat' ou Bruce pourront plus facilement vous aider. »

Thor acquiesça et attira le brun sanglotant contre lui une fois Rogers partit.

« Shhh... Je suis là. » Le tranquillisa-t-il dans une caresse apaisante.

* * *

Clint et Natasha faillirent lâcher leur glace, respectivement vanille et menthe-chocolat. Ils se promenaient dans le parc et venaient d'apercevoir Steve. Pas étonnant puisqu'il venait souvent ici pour des footings ou jouer au ballon. Mais il venait de l'apercevoir en compagnie d'un homme tout aussi grand que lui et il était plutôt visible qu'ils partageaient une certaine intimité, bien qu'ils ne se touchent pas.

Ils se rapprochèrent discrètement afin de les espionner d'assez près et d'entendre leur conversation.

« Alors ? Qu'elle était cette urgence ? J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais planté là.  
_Ton frère était inquiet pour Loki. Il se trouve qu'il ne va pas très bien depuis le retour de l'hôpital.  
_Mon frère est incapable de comprendre les choses les plus simples quand elles se présentent sous son nez. Le coup classique du baby blues ?  
_Entre autre mais c'est un peu plus compliqué... »

Il était évident que les deux espions en herbe aient reconnu Bàldr, le grand frère de Thor. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était la raison de sa présence ici.

« Il avait pourtant l'air d'aller bien à l'hosto. »

Steve hocha de la tête.

« C'est vrai, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir fait trop attention à Loki.  
_Moi non plus. »

Bàldr se rapprocha discrètement et prit subrepticement sa main.

« Tu as des nouvelles du recruteur que t'a présenté Tony ?  
_Il m'a envoyé un mail. Il aimerait que je fasse quelques essaies avant la rentrée.  
_C'est génial. »

Ils se sourirent.

« Thor ne m'en veut pas trop d'avoir toute son attention -et la tienne avec- ?  
_Thor est trop occuper à materner pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. Il n'y a que Loki pour le ramener sur terre avec ses piques. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler d'eux. »

De leur cachette, Natasha et Clint purent clairement voir les joues de Steve rougirent et ce dernier, se détourner légèrement.

« Il y a du monde ici, c'est plutôt inapproprié pour...  
_Je t'ai proposé d'aller chez moi.  
_Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il se passera si on va chez toi.  
_Et que ce passera-t-il ? » Fit l'aîné en se rapprochant encore.

Steve se recula un peu en glissant sur le côté droit du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis.

« Tu vas m'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir.  
_Je n'ai jamais fait ça.  
_Tu le feras.  
_Seulement parce que tu en as envie.  
_Qui te dit que j'en ai réellement envie ?  
_Toi. »

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, se dévisageant avec amusement. Le couple dissimulé se sentit soudain mal à l'aise de s'incruster dans cette intimité naissante.

« Tu me l'as clairement fait savoir quand tu m'as dévoré des yeux au gala, puis à la grande réunion de « famille » où j'ai rencontré Loki et puis dans la chambre d'hôpital.  
_Je ne te dévorais pas des yeux.  
_Mais bien sur. Tu préfère le terme « déguster » ? Il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerais « déguster ».  
_Bàldr ! »

Les joues de Steve étaient de plus en plus rouge.

« J'en ai marre de te voir te morfondre pour cette idiot de prof de techno.  
_Ce n'est pas vraiment de la techno à proprement parlé.  
_Peu importe. Oublie le et viens t'amuser avec moi. Ce sera dur à faire mais ça te changera les idées.  
_Et tes sentiments à toi ?  
_Quels sentiments ? »

Steve eut un air complètement compatissant, inquiet et intrigué.

« Évite moi ton empathie, tu veux ? J'en ai pas besoin.  
_Je... Je te plais ? Demanda timidement l'ancien quaterback.  
_Combien de fois faudra que je te le dise pour que tu viennes chez moi ou que tu me laisse t'embrasser ?  
_Je sais pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Je... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Devant son air perdu et gêné, Bàldr s'était encore rapproché et avait posé une main sur sa hanche.

« Je vais t'embrasser. »

Steve n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler ses paroles que ses lèvres étaient déjà sur les siennes. Natasha et Clint rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles et s'écartèrent le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas les déranger.

« Eh bien, commença l'archet une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, si je m'attendais à ce que Steve soit dans le placard.  
_Pourquoi je suis entouré que par des gays ? Marmonna la rousse.  
_Hey, je suis pas gay moi ! »

Elle sourit face à sa mine boudeuse et attrapa sa main.

« Ça, je le sais mieux que quiconque. »

* * *

Thor était dans la cuisine à préparer le repas quand Teth recommença à pleurer. Il prit un biberon déjà fait et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris de découvrir Loki debout près de son berceau, à la regarder. Il l'appela doucement et le brun se retourna brusquement.

« Tu veux lui donner ? » S'enquit-il en lui tendant le biberon.

Loki hésita longuement puis se saisit lentement de l'objet avant de se tourner vers Teth. Thor sortit, les laissant un peu seul. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les pleurs s'estompent pour laisser place à un petit gargouillis satisfait. Il resta près de la porte ouverte, sans préciser sa présence à l'autre, et l'observait en silence.

Une fois le biberon vide, Loki le reposa et Teth recommença à s'agiter. Elle pleura de nouveau et le blond put voir son amant se raidir et la bercer.

« Aller, chut... »

Mais la petite chouinait encore. Loki se mit à la supplier encore et encore, Thor pouvait entendre les tremblements de sa voix malgré les cris du bébé.

« Je t'en supplie... Teth... »

Il la serrait délicatement contre lui, berçant encore et toujours le minuscule être humain. Il lui murmura un faible « je t'aime » mais rien n'y fit et Thor sentit son cœur se déchirer quand Loki se mit à pleurer à son tour.

* * *

**Et voila ! ... Non, ne me frappez pas ! Je sais bien que ce chapitre ne remplie pas toutes vos attentes, surtout que j'ai mis Steve avec quelqu'un d'autre... Désolé ! Mais c'était prévu depuis le début ! (Honte sur moi !)  
**

**Pour les cheveux de Thor, je préfère Chris Hemsworth les cheveux courts, désolé, c'était plus fort que moi et pour le prénom de Teth, je ne voyais pas comment l'appeler autrement. Mais sinon, je vais bien dans ma tête, ne vous inquiétez pas...  
**

**Encore merci pour tout ! Plus-plus !  
**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fanfic' ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Tony roula sur le côté, repoussant drap et couvertures. Il admira le corps féminin dénudé à ses côtés et le recouvrit un peu. Il se leva sans bruit et enfila ses vêtements froissés.

Il allait sortir en douce quand son portable se mit à diffuser bruyamment une chanson d'AC/DC. Sa compagne se réveilla en sursaut et se redressant en attirant un drap contre sa poitrine.

« T-Tony ? Balbutia-t-elle, encore dans le brouillard.  
_Oup's. »

Il coupa son téléphone et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller.  
_Il est quelle heure ? »

Elle se frotta les yeux et Tony la trouva encore plus mignonne qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Bientôt quatorze heure.  
_Quoi ? Tu m'a laissé dormir tout ce temps ? Je vais être en retard. »

Elle se leva au plus vite et tenta de retrouver ses vêtements. Sans détourner son regard d'elle, il lui tendit ses sous-vêtements.

« Tu es épuisé, j'allais pas t'empêcher de te reposer. »

La jeune femme soupira et s'assit sur le lit après avoir enfilé la jupe de son tailleur, ne portant qu'un soutient-gorge en haut.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, tu le sais bien.

_Pepper... »

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Elle frémit et attrapa son chemisier pour l'enfiler. Il l'arrêta d'un geste pour continuer ses baisers.

« Je voulais pas te réveiller aussi parce que je savais que j'aurai encore envie de te faire l'amour.  
_On a plus de préservatif.  
_Tu prends la pilule.  
_Je l'oublie souvent en ce moment.  
_Mets toi une alarme. C'est ce que je fais quand j'ai cours.  
_Alors c'est ça qui m'a réveillé ? »

Elle attacha ses cheveux blond vénitien en queue de cheval après s'être complètement rhabillé.

« Non, Thor m'a envoyé un message.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Encore des questions sur les hermaphrodites ? »

Tony lut brièvement le message et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Pepper se pencha par dessus son épaule et lut le sms.

_IL A DIT OUI !_

* * *

Une heure plus tôt :

Thor entra lentement dans la chambre. Loki dut l'entendre car il renifla et tenta de se reprendre. Mais les larmes continuaient de courir sur ses joues et sa voix tremblait encore quand il déclara :

_Je n'y arrive pas... »

Le blond l'enlaça doucement par derrière et embrassa sa nuque.

« Détend toi, Loki. »

Croisant les main sur son ventre désormais plat, il posa son menton mal rasé sur son épaule. Loki regarda Teth, son visage en forme de cœur, son duvet blond, sa peau rougit par les cris.

« Ton cœur bat trop vite, elle doit le sentir. Calme toi.  
_Thor...  
_Tu peux y arriver. »

Il déposa un autre baiser sur sa gorge et caressa son ventre dans un geste circulaire. Loki inspira lentement et s'obligea à garder une respiration plus lente.

« Parfait. » L'encouragea Thor quand Teth commença à faire moins de bruit..

Il lui caressa la joue d'une de ses main, gardant l'autre fermement contre Loki.

« Elle t'aime aussi. Laisse lui le temps de s'adapter à son nouveau monde. »

Le brun renifla.

« Où est passé l'idiot qui me serre de petit ami ?  
_Je te rappelle qu'on ne sors pas vraiment ensemble. »

Loki se figea. Il avait oublié ce détail, contrairement à Thor. Il leva lentement son regard vert émeraude vers lui.

« Tu ne veux plus... ? Hésita-t-il.  
_Je veux toujours « sortir » avec toi. Si c'est ta question. Le seul petit problème c'est que l'on n'est plus des ado' en rut alors...  
_Et si on se pacsait ? »

Thor s'arrêta, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« Me regarde pas comme ça... C'est mieux pour elle, non ?  
_Tu veux faire ça pour Teth ? Seulement pour elle ? »

Le visage de Thor était sombre, comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse. Loki reposa leur bébé dans son berceau et se tourna vers lui.

« Pas que pour elle, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas la réveiller.  
_Pour qui alors ?  
_Pour moi ?  
_Pardon ? »

Loki lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton, jetant un regard inquiet au petit lit.

« Je crois que..., commença-t-il à murmurer, que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Thor ressembla pendant une seconde à un mash-up entre un poisson hors de l'eau et une biche devant les phares d'une voiture. Il n'en revenait pas. Bientôt presque un an qu'il attendait avec impatience que Loki lui dise qu'il l'aime. Qu'il faisait tout pour. Il avait préparé des discours, des sourires, des remarques, des baisers. Mais il restait bloqué, figé sur place.

Le brun le dévisageait avec un air inquiet.

Finalement, le blond réussit à articuler.

« Je commençait à penser que tu ne le dirais jamais...  
_Je suis pas insensible, hein ? Fit Loki avec un air boudeur. Et à ton avis, pourquoi j'ai décidé de garder ton enfant ?  
_Notre enfant. »

Loki rosit et lui sourit timidement. Il quittèrent la chambre de Teth sans un bruit.

« Alors ? Tu accepte le pacsage ?  
_Mais ! C'est moi l'homme dans le couple, j'aurais du le demander avant.  
_Eh bien fais le. » Soupira le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Thor trépigna presque d'excitation et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Loki... Hum, non. Attend. »

Il mit un genou à terre et prit ses deux mains. Il se racla la gorge.

« Loki...  
_Pas la peine de te mettre à genoux.  
_Chut ! »

Le brun fit une tête blasé mais se tut.

« Donc je reprend. Loki... Acceptes-tu... »

Loki lui sourit, l'encourageant à continuer. Thor inspira :

_Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? »

Blanc. Silence. Incompréhension.

« Thor, je ne suis pas sur que tu ais saisi la différence entre/..  
_Si. Je sais que c'est différent. Mais je veux me marier avec toi. Je veux que tu porte mon nom, une alliance -qu'il faut que je pense à acheter- et tout le reste. Je t'emmènerai loin d'ici pour notre lune de miel, là où tu as toujours rêvé d'aller.  
_Mais je croyais que le mariage homosexuel n'était pas/..  
_Je me suis renseigné, tu peux, tu es en partie une femme.  
_Tu avais déjà prévu ton coup, hein ? »

Thor lui fit un grand sourire et souffla :

_Tu acceptes ? »

Loki le regarda longuement, ses yeux bleus et suppliant, ses cheveux blond et désormais court, sa barbe naissante, son T-shirt rouge et son jean droit. Cet homme.

Cet homme qui l'avait fait grandir et mûrir. Qui l'avait aimé malgré ce qu'il était réellement, avec ses défauts et en lui faisant découvrir ses qualités. Le seul qu'il désirait, qu'il aimait...

« Oui. »

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Et voila ! Une fin bien niaise comme je les aime ! Des épilogues suivront mais je ne sais pas encore quand.  
**

**Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.  
**

**Merci d'avoir commenté.  
**

**Encore merci pour tout ! Plus-plus !  
**


	21. Épilogue : Stony

La première fois que Tony l'avait vu, c'était à un gala de charité. Il était le fils de Peter et Mary Rogers. Il les connaissait de réputation. Le père possédait un des plus importants puits de pétrole mais il était un peu porté sur l'alcool. Une rumeur courait même sur le fait qu'il puisse être violent. Quant à sa femme, il l'avait déjà aperçu quelque fois. Elle était douce et gracile. Une peau pâle et le corps mince, des cheveux d'or et des grands yeux noisette, elle était la gentillesse incarné. Elle se montrait bienveillante avec tout le monde. Elle jouait toujours avec ses bracelets ou ses colliers de perles.

Le couple avait pu avoir un fils, tout aussi délicat que sa mère, la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds mais il avait hérité des yeux myosotis de son paternel.

Quand il l'aperçut à ce gala, il était en train de dessiner, à l'écart des autres enfants. Ces derniers semblaient d'ailleurs se moquer de lui mais le petit garçon se contentait de sourire timidement. Il devait avoir... quoi ? Dix ans tout au plus.

Sa maigreur était dérangeante, ainsi que son air maladif. Celui-ci s'effaça rapidement par un sourire quand sa mère le rejoignit. Ses doigts fins glissèrent dans ses cheveux courts puis elle retourna du côté des adultes.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil circulaire puis s'approcha du gamin. Il releva la tête quand son ombre s'étendit sur sa feuille.

« Hey.  
_Bonjour. » répondit poliment le garçon.

Le brun s'assit à ses côtés.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?  
_Steven, monsieur.  
_Appelle moi Tony. Et tu as quel âge, Steve ?  
_J'ai treize ans. »

Il ne les faisait clairement pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec les autres ?  
_Je ne peux pas.  
_Pourquoi ? »

L'enfant jeta un regard en biais vers son père qui était en pleine conversation, un verre de scotch à la main.

« Ils courent. Je n'ai pas le droit de courir... Enfin, je ne peux pas. »

Plus tard, Tony apprit que Steve était fortement asthmatique.

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'il le vit, ce fut à l'hôpital. Il y accompagnait son meilleur ami, interne depuis peu. Il était alors en plein partiel de licence, un an après sa rencontre avec le petit Rogers.

Et il le revoyait là, prostré dans un des nombreux couloirs. Bruce, à ses côtés, l'informa que c'était le service de cancérologie.

Le brun s'approcha du jeune adolescent, il n'avait pas grandi depuis la dernière fois.

« Hey. »

Steve leva des yeux humides vers lui. Il ne sembla pas le reconnaître au début puis une étincelle passa dans son regard.

« M-monsieur Stark ? »

Il renifla et s'essuya les yeux avec la manche trop longue de son pull trop large. Il remarqua alors qu'il pleurait.

« C'est Tony. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas mais ses larmes qui redoublèrent parlèrent pour lui. Tony eut à peine écarté les bras que l'enfant se jetait contre lui, en proie à de nombreux spasmes.

Il entendit Bruce revenir de la chambre devant laquelle ils étaient et il vint lui murmurer :

_Sa mère vient de décéder d'un cancer. Je vais cherché son père, il est sortit prendre l'air... »

Tony acquiesça tout en serrant Steve contre lui. Ses mains osseuses s'accrochaient désespérément à son Sweat-shirt et il ne cessait de trembler. Il eut du mal à réagir jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le gamin suffoquait tant ses sanglots étaient gros. Il le força à le regarder tout en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Steve. Hey, Steve... Calme toi. Respire. »

Ses mots semblaient n'avoir aucun effet. Il le déplaça et l'assit sur une des nombreuses chaises en plastique vert menthe.

La bouche ouverte, l'enfant tentait vainement d'aspirer un peu d'air, sa vision brouillée par les larmes. Tony prit ses mains dans les siennes, qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient froides.

« Steve, regarde moi. »

Par chance, le blond l'écouta, se rattachant à sa seule présence. Un médecin venait d'arriver avec l'aide d'une infirmière mais il ne voyait que Tony.

« Je te promets que ça ira, je le sais. Ça ira. »

Sa voix tremblait malgré son assurance. Mais Steve hocha timidement de la tête, il réussit à inspirer. Tony continua de lui murmurer des « ça ira » jusqu'à ce qu'il ait repris une respiration normal. Les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues mais le blond tremblait un tout petit peu moins. Le brun allait le ré-attirer contre lui quand une poigne de fer l'arracha à ses bras.

Peter Rogers lui lança un regard glacial et emporta son fils loin de lui.

* * *

Tony n'avait pas tardé à se rendre à la villa des Rogers. Sa mère avait voulu présenter ses condoléances au veuf, ainsi qu'à Steve.

Une femme plutôt ronde vint leur ouvrir. Complètement échevelé, elle reprit son souffle et s'excusa avec un accent allemand.

Elle appela Monsieur Rogers et ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver. Victoria, sa mère, se jeta presque dans ses bras.

« Oh, Pete, je suis désolé.  
_Merci, Vicky... »

Tony arqua un sourcil. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils se connaissaient, ni même qu'ils étaient aussi familier entre eux.

« Je suis désolé de t'accueillir comme ça mais Steven est introuvable, murmura Peter.  
_Ça fait deux heures qu'on le cherche ! Tonna l'autre femme.  
_Nourrice, continuez les recherches, je vais m'occuper de mes invités.  
_J'vais vous aidé. » Intervint Tony.

Sa mère lui sourit et suivit l'homme dans le cuisine. Tony se tourna vers la nourrice de Steve.

« Par où on commence ?

Après qu'ils eurent fouiller la maison de fond en comble, Tony s'énerva :

_Mais il s'est envolé où quoi ?! »

Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, il remarqua le jardin en regardant par la baie vitré. Il était imposant avec de très grands arbres. D'ailleurs, il pouvait apercevoir une cabane dans l'un deux.

« C'est « Pete » qui a construit cette cabane ? S'enquit-il auprès de la nourrice.  
_Oui, avant qu'on décèle l'asthme de Steven. Puis il lui a interdit l'accès.  
_Je peux aller voir ?  
_Bien sur, mais Steve ne peut pas y grimper. Même s'il le voulait, il n'y arriverait pas. »

Tony acquiesça puis se rendit au jardin. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'arbre, qui était un majestueux saule pleureur, et observa la cabane. Elle était vraiment haute... Aucun moyen d'y accéder n'était apparent et il lui fallut un moment pour remarquer la corde parmi les branches qui formaient un épais rideau tout autour du tronc. Il tira dessus et une échelle de corde se déroula du côté de l'arbre non-visible de la maison. Tony arqua un sourcil et commença son ascension. Arrivé à la porte, il prit appuie sur une large branche et il toqua doucement.

Il entendit un froissement de papier, quelques pas et le battant s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Steve.

« Hey. Je peux entrer ? »

Une fois qu'il fut assis dans la petit cabane en bois, il remarqua à quel point elle était grande. De nombreux dessins et de photos étaient accrochés au mur. Trois boites étaient remplis d'objets en tous genres, des crayons traînaient sur le sol.

Steve le dévisageait, assis face à lui.

« Tu vas me dénoncer ? »

Tony sortit une flasque de whisky de sa poche.

« Tu vas me dénoncer ? » Demanda-t-il avant de la porte à ses lèvres.

L'alcool lui réchauffa la gorge et sa remarque eut le mérite de faire sourire le blond.

« Il paraît qu'on te cherche depuis deux heures, ou plus. »

Son sourire se fana.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Ma nourrisse me surveille trop.  
_C'est sur qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à venir te chercher ici.  
_Au moins je suis au calme. »

Il rangea ses crayons de couleur dans une trousse et glissa ses nombreux dessins dans une chemise.

« Tu dessine bien.  
_Je déteste ça. »

Tony arqua un sourcil.

« Et pourtant tu dois faire ça à longueur de journée, dit-il en observant les tonnes de feuilles remplis de croquis.  
_Cela me rappelle toujours ma condition, expliqua doucement Steve. Le fait que je ne puisse pas être comme les autres. Je dessine seulement pour passer le temps et oublier la douleur.  
_Tu cause comme un adulte, tu es trop mature pour ton âge. »

L'adolescent rit un peu et s'assit en tailleur.

« Pourquoi tu ne te met pas au sport ? Tu t'arrête seulement avant la crise, tu y vas doucement, tu te dope à la ventoline, tout ça, tout ça...  
_Mon père refuse. Il ne veut pas que je « finisse » comme ma mère.  
_Un peu d'exercice n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Il suffit d'y aller à son rythme. Insiste. »

Steve acquiesça lentement puis ils quittèrent la cabane avec l'accord tacite d'en faire leur refuge à tous les deux.

* * *

Un mois s'écoula à peine quand un accident de voiture tua Peter Rogers. Steve se retrouva orphelin et ce fut Tony qui fut le premier a demander sa garde, à la plus grande surprise de sa mère et des autres. Mais il se fichait des autres. Il s'était occupé de tout, demandant toujours l'avis de Steve. Les quelques domestiques furent renvoyé, la maison vendu et le jeune Rogers vint habiter chez lui.

Le blond s'était d'abord montré timide. Puis il avait pris ses aises, au plus grand plaisir de Tony. Le brun jonglait désormais avec ses études et son rôle de tuteur. Heureusement que Steve était un enfant facile.

Le seul problème résidait encore dans sa faiblesse physique. Mais Tony y remédia en payant un coach personnalisé. Avec Bruce sous le coude au cas où, on sait jamais, Steve avait lentement commencé à vaincre son asthme.

* * *

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir des chambres pour aller se coucher, Tony entendit de faibles sanglots provenant de la chambre du blond. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ouvrit la porte. Steve sursauta, assis au pied de son lit. Il s'était agréablement épaissis depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble et il n'avait cessé de grandir. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Steve n'avait plus rien du gosse fragile qu'il avait rencontré au gala.

« Hey, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés alors que l'adolescent se frottait vivement les jours.

« Pour rien, grogna-t-il de sa voix grave et éraillée.  
_ Mais bien sur et moi, j'adore les comédies musicales. »

Steve pouffa, cachant sa bouche de son poing.

« Allez, dis moi tout. » Insista Tony en lui donnant un léger coup à l'épaule.

Le sourire du blond s'effaça rapidement et il poussa un long soupire.

« Julie vient de me larguer, lâcha-t-il avec dépit en lui montrant son portable.  
_Quelle salope.  
_Tony !  
_Bah quoi ? »

Steve soupira derechef et enfouit son visage dans ses larges mains.

« Et pourquoi elle t'a lourdé ?  
_Elle trouvait qu'on allait pas assez vite... Et que j'étais pas assez « démonstratif »...  
_Non mais quelle salope !  
_Tony ! »

Le blond était désormais cramoisi et lui faisait les gros yeux. Tony rit de bon cœur et l'attira contre lui.

« Pauvre petit Stewie.  
_Lâche moi ! »

Il avait beau se débattre, il ne pouvait se défaire de son étreinte.

« En plus, par SMS... Mais quelle lâche ! Elle te méritait pas, cette grognasse !  
_Tony, j'étouffe !  
_Tu verras, je t'en trouverais une mieux.  
_Tony...  
_Et c'est pas grave si tu as peur de rencontrer le loup, je t'expliquerais bien comment ça se passera.  
_Tony ! »

Steve réussit finalement à le repousser, les cheveux en pagaille, et s'écarta d'un bon mètre.

« Non mais t'es pas bien !?

_Hey, pour une fois que je veux bien t'aider... T'es nul comme enfant rebelle. Tu sors pas, tu bois pas, tu fumes pas. Je m'ennuie moi ! Alors pour une fois qu'il y a un peu d'action dans ta vie, tu vas pas me mettre à l'écart ! »

Le plus jeune observa longuement le brun en face de lui, ahuri puis il se rapprocha finalement avec timidité et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

D'abord gêné par sa tirade accidentelle, Tony rougit. Il fut cependant rassuré quand Steve vint se blottir contre lui. Il commença alors à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

« Ça fait mal, Tony... »

Un petit silence s'installa alors que les larmes regagnaient les orbes céruléennes du blond.

« Je sais, finit-il par dire. Tu as sûrement l'impression que c'est la fin du monde, que tu n'a jamais autant souffert... Mais ça passe. Ça finit toujours par passer... »

Ils sortaient enfin, les mots... les mots qu'il aurait aimé réussir à lui dire il y a plusieurs années, à la mort de parents de Steve. Le blond tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et ils virent dans le regard de l'autre qu'ils savaient.

« Merci Tony. »

* * *

**Et voila enfin un épilogue, l'histoire de Tony et Steve ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais ça prend pas mal de mon temps libre, la fac ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu malgré tout !**

**Bisous !**


End file.
